Steady (A Saviory Sweets AU) - CS
by EmilyBea
Summary: AU where Emma owns a cafe (Saviory Sweets) with Mary Margaret. Killian is a local Police Captain and he thinks that Emma is dating Graham because the two are so close. It confuses Killian when Emma flirts with him. A bit of miscommunication eventually leading to fluff/smut, this story will include Captain Swan, Snowing, Red Hunter and others TBD. Inspired by "Steady" by Hey Ocean!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is an AU in which Emma owns the local bakery 'Saviory Sweets' with Mary Margaret and Killian is a local Police Captain. Killian thinks that Emma is dating Graham because the two are so close and so it confuses Killian when Emma flirts with him. A bit of miscommunication eventually leading to fluff and smut, this story will include Captain Swan, Snowing, Red Hunter and others TBD. Originally inspired by the song "Steady" by Hey Ocean! and the song will make an appearance in a later chapter.**_

"Emma, don't look now but your Captain just walked in." _He's here? So soon?_ But he'd just been in this morning, and Emma couldn't remember him ever coming into _Saviory Sweets_ more than once in a day.

"He's not mine, Ruby." Emma ran her flour-covered hands down the front of her white apron and blew the few loose strands of her blonde hair out of her face. When she finally looked her friend (and favorite employee) in the eyes, she saw that her lie hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Whatever you say boss." Ruby shimmied her hips to the back fridge on a restock run.

Left alone, Emma debated whether or not to go catch a glimpse of him. It was pathetic really, her attraction to Captain Jones, second in command in their small town's police force. Yet, try as she might, she couldn't shake the way he made her feel when those clear blue eyes met hers, or when he ran a hand through that gorgeous hair of his. When he'd transferred into their precinct, the whole town had been talking about the handsome British native on the force. She'd thought little of it until he'd shown up in her humble café looking like all of her fantasies come to life. Now, a year later, she felt just as caught up in him but was nowhere near making him see how she felt.

 _Screw it, I've had a long day,_ she thought as she walked into the store front where Mary Margaret, her co-owner, was manning the store. When the other woman saw Emma, she motioned for her to cover the front for a while and Emma silently agreed.

On the other side of the counter Killian stood contemplating which treat to buy. She took the moment where his eyes were averted to take him in again. Emma knew her crush was obvious to practically everyone in town at this point, but he at least seemed oblivious and she'd like to keep it that way. She couldn't risk getting hurt again, even if her name on his lips made her mind race and her pulse flutter.

He looked up at her and smiled brightly. In those eyes Emma swore she could see a perfect day off the Maine coast where she'd grown up all her life. They certainly pulled her in the same way those waves and currents had when she was small.

"Good afternoon, Emma." His accented voice and low tone set goose bumps across her skin. She felt chilled and overheated all at once.

"Anything I can help you find, Captain Jones?" She hoped her voice didn't sound as breathy to him as it did to her.

"Tell me about true love." Emma nearly started choking on air. As it was she was one hundred percent sure her eyes had grown double their size.

"I'm sorry?" He pointed past her at the special's sign.

"True Love Tiramisu.' Where does the true love come into play?" Emma blushed and tried to busy herself by pulling one of the slices of said special out to show him.

"It's the cinnamon."

"Ahh, it's a gesture to how you take your hot chocolate then, love?" She blinked at him for a beat.

"How do you know how I take my cocoa?" He grinned.

"I'm an officer of the law, Swan, it's my job to notice things."

"Things like how the local bakery owner drinks her hot chocolate?" Her sarcastic jest pulled a throaty chuckle from him.

"No, that's just something I noticed on my own. A year of mornings spent in your company has taught me quite a few things." Right as she was about to ask him what that meant, Graham Huntsman walked in and called out to her.

"Emma! Good you're still here. I need your opinion on something." Graham was one of Emma's oldest friends. They'd grown up together and had seen each other through some serious ups and downs (her shitty past relationships, his lackluster parents, and so on). In many ways he'd become the brother she never had. He was now the head of the forest rangers in this segment of the state and protected the Storybrooke state park.

"Graham, you know Captain Jones."

"Of course, good to see you, Captain." Graham extended his hand and Emma noticed the momentary hesitation from Killian. He flicked his eyes back to Emma before plastering on a less genuine smile for Graham.

"You too, Huntsman. I'll take a slice to go, love, if it's no trouble."

"Of course it's no trouble." Emma packed up the slice in a box to go and mourned the happy sort of moment that they'd been having before Graham came. She could never resent her friend, but in this moment she definitely wished he'd come in a bit later.

"What do I owe you?" He asked her.

"My treat, Captain." He raised his eyes up to hers and in them she saw a confusion she wished she could address right now. "For your constant vigilance." The comment brought a small smile back to his face and as she passed him the box their fingers touched. She felt the same charge she did every time they'd made contact in the past. But too soon it was over and he was retreating.

"Thank you, Emma." He nodded at Graham as he left and as he departed, Emma felt a piece of herself go with him. _Oh God, Emma, pull it together._

"Did I interrupt something?" Graham's eyes teased her as he asked. He knew of her infatuation with Killian, in fact he'd been one of the first to comment on it. Between him and Ruby, the sad laments of her could be love life were almost constant. Both of them thought Killian would be a good fit, but neither of them could promise that things wouldn't end just as painfully as they had with Neal or Walsh. It was those unfortunately mistakes that held her back. Yet she had to admit, her walls against Killian had all but fallen and if he even kind of asked her out she would jump at the chance.

"No, of course not. What do you need?" She wiped off the countertop and he placed down two different posters, both PSAs about illegal poaching.

"The firm the state hired just sent these up to us and it's up to me to choose between the two. Which one do you like better." Emma considered. One had a grizzly while the other had a North American wolf. Keeping her head down, she moved her eyes up to see Graham looking for something. He was angling as if trying to see the back rooms. _He doesn't actually need my help_ , Emma thought. _This was an excuse to see if Ruby's here_.

"Hold on a second. Ruby, could you come here?" Emma called into the back and watched as Graham's face went through a range of emotions. There was excitement for sure but also a bit of worry and he nervously put a hand to his hip as the beautiful brunette made her way to the front.

"Yeah boss?" Ruby eyed Graham and Emma watched her regard him with a coolness she rarely saw Ruby give anyone, yet with Graham it seemed to be her status quo.

"Which of these do you like better?"

"The wolf, definitely." Graham cleared his throat before responding to her.

"That's what I was thinking too."

"Same here," Emma replied. "That settles it then. Thanks for the help Ruby." Ruby nodded and headed back to her inventory project. Graham watched her go with a sad sort of desperation clinging to his person. Emma couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"Just ask her out already, Graham. What's the worst thing that happens, she says no?"

"Her saying no is practically guaranteed. She can't even stand to be around me." The depressing bit of honesty from her usually self-assured friend pulled at Emma's heartstrings.

"Maybe it's not what you think." Graham extended a sad little smile.

"I should get going. Thanks for the help, Em." He bent over the counter and gave her a soft peck on the cheek. As she watched him go she thought what a shame it was that two people she loved so dearly couldn't seem to get along. In a moment of impulse, she decided to go find out why that was from Ruby herself. She found her stacking a series of cupcakes on the cooling rack.

"Did Graham do something?" Ruby's head shot up and the alarm in her eyes only made Emma more curious.

"No, why?"

"I don't know you're just different with him." Emma watched as Ruby blushed, Ruby Lucas actually blushed! "Something totally happened, what is it?"

"It's nothing like that. I – I don't know every time I'm around him it's like I can't think properly and my words get all jumbled so I get quiet." Ruby pulled at the hem of her skirt as the reality dawned on Emma.

"You like him!" Ruby blush grew a deeper shade of red and she looked away but she didn't deny it.

"Maybe, I don't know. It doesn't matter though."

"Bull shit. He's into you, you know."

"Who's into Ruby?" Mary Margaret asked as she walked into the kitchen from the back office. "Other than Graham of course."

"Wait, what? But I'm like a freak every time he gets close!" Emma laughed at Ruby's outburst.

"Anyway you could cut back on that? Because honestly if you were nice to him just one time I think it would be enough for him to ask you out." Ruby thought to herself for a moment before nodding.

"Great. One less thing on my to-do list, then." Mary Margaret pulled out her phone and clicked the backspace button. _Wait, did she actually have a list?_

"You have a list of a bunch of people to set up?" Ruby asked.

"No, don't be silly. The list is far more extensive than that." Emma and Ruby exchanged a glance before springing at Mary Margaret and trying to grab the phone from her, but the pixie haired woman was too quick.

"Oh no you don't. I'll make you a deal, you can see the list when both of you actually get crossed off for good, alright?"

"Mary Margaret, you have us on a fix-it list. If that isn't a bizarre sort of friend ship no-no I don't know what is." Emma was too smart to think she wasn't on the list. Hell, she probably took up most of it if Mary Margaret's worried mothering tendencies were anything to go by.

"I don't want to _fix_ you, Emma. I just want you guys to be happy that's all. The list will get us there. I'm sure of it." It was hard to stay mad at Mary Margaret, even when she was being borderline crazy like this. Especially since a part of Emma knew the list was well-founded. Emma could be happier, and maybe she would be if she stopped holding herself back and started addressing her what-ifs in life. The biggest of those questions involved telling a certain police captain how she felt. _Would he feel the same? Or_ , as she sometimes managed to convince herself, _was he just being kind all those times he came into the bakery?_

"Alright I'm in." Mary Margaret and Ruby bot gawked at Emma.

"You're in?" Ruby asked skeptically.

"Yup. I could go for happiness. I think I'm overdue for some." Mary Margaret was positively beaming.

"Okay, count me in too." Ruby's acquiescence actually pulled a squeal from their scheming friends.

"You guys are not going to regret this!"

 _No, weirdly I don't think I will,_ Emma thought with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you guys for reading. There is no real schedule for updates for this story and each chapter will come as they strike me but hoping to keep it up pretty regularly. This chapter I really wanted to pay tribute to the Princess Bride and Pirates of the Caribbean (mostly just because I felt like it). Thinking next chapter may be from Killian's point of view, how are we feeling about that? Let me know what you think!**_

The next morning, Emma kept herself busy with the precise mixing of the day's pastry specials. Any of the typical menu items were under the care of Ruby, but this table, towards the side of her glowing, stainless steel kitchen, was her own little baking conservatory. Within the confines of this space, Emma found countless sources of inspiration for flavors and ideas. As the music filtered through a speaker, Emma hummed along with the familiar tune as she measured out the flavor components that spoke to her today.

Many of them were the same as yesterdays (espresso, cocoa and rum were all collected), but also gathered from the expansive pantry were white chocolate chips and Bailey's Irish cream. A decadent blending of flavors with just an extra bit of kick, the cupcakes that came from the assortment of ingredients reminded Emma of her all too brief cruise through the Caribbean a few years back. She'd felt so at peace on the open seas, a drink in hand, cares left at the dock, but she'd also been a little remiss that there wasn't a huge sense of adventure.

The trip had been for leisure and had left Emma wanting slightly. In the smallest recesses of her mind, part of her had been holding out hope for the stunning tales of adventure and danger that the movies showed. She couldn't be the only girl who'd dreamed of life as a pirate or a princess, and in those dreams she'd been the hero and the victor. These were the thoughts and emotions she infused into each of the individualized cupcakes, now donning small ships in their swirls of frosting. Emma brought them out into the store and carefully wrote the name she'd selected on the specials sign: _Pirate Promise Petites._

"Oh my god, Emma! This frosting is to die for, how the hell do you come up with this stuff?" Ruby leaned against the counter licking at the wooden spoon Emma used to mix the infused buttercream frosting. It was slightly infuriating that day in and day out Ruby could pick at each and every snack in the joint and not gain an ounce. Emma was lucky enough to have an active metabolism, but there were still limits. For Ruby, the limit did not exist.

"Glad you like it. And a magician never reveals their secrets."

"Ha, magician, more like witch. This is some full on supernatural stuff honey. These things could probably proctor world peace." At this Emma had to laugh out loud. Compliments were one thing, but this display was sailing into unnecessary fanfare. Something was up.

"What am I missing here, Ruby?"

"Okay, so don't be mad…" Emma couldn't keep the eye roll at bay try as she might. 'Don't be mad…' was an infamous Ruby line and where it popped up, some sort of drama always followed.

"What did you do?" Emma asked as Mary Margaret walked in from the back office holding up two different dresses, one green and one white with… were those buttercups? _Oh Jesus._

"Today is the first day of Operation TLK," Mary Margaret proclaimed.

"Come again?"

"Operation TLK – oh sorry, true love's kiss – in which Ruby gets Graham and you get that hunky British Captain Jones." Emma didn't even try to keep her jaw in place. It was practically hitting the floor and that was just the way it was. _Were they crazy? Like certifiably? True love's kiss?!_ Emma sighed. This was Mary Margaret after all and she loved the Disney fairytale schematic even more than Emma did. She was also _oh_ so much more open about it.

"I know it sounds silly, Emma. But I mean the whole idea kind of is. And if we don't keep it light and funny all of my fake mojo is going to go running for the hills. So please, just trust us on this." Emma looked back and forth between the two women and felt her resistance crumble.

"Okay fine." Mary Margaret stuck both arms out so Emma could better examine the dresses. She gathered her friends had their own opinions and so without even bothering to look up she inquired.

"Green." Ruby said at the exact same time that Mary Margaret said "Flowers."

"Oh Goody. Seems we've got ourselves a tie. So what do I flip for it?" Emma teased before taking both hangers and holding the dresses up to her. In the blurry but highly polished sheen of the two-door fridge, she saw a kind of distortion of what she'd look like in each.

"Screw it, go big or go home right?" She passed the green back to Mary Margaret who subsequently started bouncing up and down.

"I knew you'd pick this one!"

"Well it goes with today's theme." Both of her friends looked at Emma questioningly. "The pirate theme." The blank looks continued. "You know, _The Princess Bride_. Princess Buttercup falls in love with a modest stable boy turned pirate." Finally it seemed to dawn on them.

"How perfect! Now hurry up, we open in fifteen minutes." Ruby led Emma to the bathroom in the back and waited for her to change. Ten minutes later Emma exited, dress in place and hair braided to the glowing reviews of her friends.

"Oh Emma it's perfect," Mary Margaret gushed. Emma pressed her hands to her sides and took a breath. Here she was, finally taking a step towards getting Killian to see her as more than the friendly neighborhood baker and she couldn't process what was next. Should she be flirty? Should she seem reserved? She looked at her friends hoping for some kind of guidance.

"Just be yourself." Mary Margaret placed a hand on Emma's arm to try and comfort her. Emma attempted a smile but it lacked conviction.

"Okay, let's just rip the band aid off," Ruby said as she pulled Emma to the front of the store. While Ruby put a selection of the final treats on display, Emma unlocked the door and flipped the sign from closed to open.

Outside there was already a collection of some of their morning regulars. Most looked bright eyed and bushy tailed despite the early hour (must be that magical Maine fresh air), though there were some who looked a little worse for wear. One in particular, Leroy, the unofficial town crier and gossip-monger extraordinaire, looked like he might actually punch someone due to lack of caffeine. His glowering face managed to take Emma's mind off of her anticipation.

After a busy first hour of nonstop customers, Emma was too engrossed in the ebb and flow of polite small talk with her customers to be nervous. The creases depicting her earlier worry were smoothed away and the braid she'd put her hair in, though loose, remained as close to flawless as hair could look while working. Lucky for her, it was in one of these moments of Zen, where the rhythm of the café had lulled her into that feeling of safety and calm that Killian walked in.

For a moment she didn't notice his entrance and so she also missed the slow perusal he allowed his eyes to take of the stunning figure she cut in that dress, hair braided, looking young and carefree. His small display of mumbling to himself about her beauty was also lost on her, as was his instinctive movement towards her. Yet, while Emma may have missed all of this, Mary Margaret and Ruby most certainly did not. They also didn't miss the moment when Emma noticed he was there and the flood of emotion that coursed through both of them as their gazes met.

"And she'd thought operation TLK was a silly name," Mary Margaret whispered to Ruby.

"Good Morning, Captain Jones." Emma squeaked out before clearing her throat and shaking her head as if somehow the nerves would dissipate from the motion.

"Good Morning, Emma." They stood their staring at each other just a beat too long for normalcy before Killian attempted a smooth recovery.

"What's on deck for today, love?" His unintended pun made her laugh as she drew his attention to the special's board.

"Something fit for a Captain." She was surprised at the control she actually had over her voice this go around, and watched as he processed her flirty teasing, responding in kind with his own.

"Is that so, Swan?"

"Yes, sir. See for yourself." She passed him one of the cupcakes in question packaged neatly to go. She'd taken extra care with the ribbon securing the box and tried not to stare at his biceps, tightly fitted in his crisp blue shirt as he took it from her.

"As you wish." Those specific words falling from his lips heightened her awareness. _Did he know what he was saying? What those words, today of all days could mean?_ The smile he gave her made her heart thump almost painfully but his gaze suddenly shifted down to her hand and suddenly the flirtatiousness and humor in his face was gone.

Emma followed his eyes seeing the ring she'd bought herself a few months ago at an estate sale. The two hands holding a heart that was composed of emerald and silver had become one of her most treasured pieces but something about it seemed to shut Killian off completely from their earlier banter. He hastily ordered his usual coffee and morning pastry as well and was out the door before she could say much more to him.

"What was that? One second you guys are flirting, the next he's rushing out," Ruby stated. "Did you say something?" Mary Margaret approached Emma's right side and noticed the offending ring.

"Emma, do you always wear your ring with the heart facing inwards like that?"

"Yeah, I like to be able to see it." Then Emma gawked as she watched Mary Margaret physically slap a hand to her face and then groan out loud.

"That's a claddagh ring, Emma. Wearing it like that tells people you're taken."

"No, no I thought that was just if you wear it on the left, but I wear it on the right."

"Wrong, honey. Left hand is for engaged or married and right is for taken or single. You've been wearing it wrong this whole time." Emma's thoughts were rushing in a dozen different directions. So he thought she was taken and that's why he'd pulled away? _God I'm so stupid. He must think I'm this shameless flirt now._

"Oh my god, what do I do?" Emma started to pace the length behind the counter. "I mean do I explain to him that I'm so dumb I didn't even realize what my ring meant. I can't do that without telling him that I like him, and I can't be sure he likes me that way-"

"You might not be sure, but I am. That man is in love with you, Emma." Emma blushed but remained skeptical. She hoped that might be true but she was someone who needed to see to believe and there were still too many unknowns here. She may be confronting her what-ifs, but no one was going to completely overhaul their insecurities in one day. Certainly not her.

"I think I have an idea," Mary Margaret said softly. Emma looked at her earnestly, desperate for some sort of guidance.

"David asked me yesterday if the force could use the café Saturday night for their annual employee appreciation party. The other venue they'd reserved has some sort of last minute problems. It'll be a very low key, both of you will be off the clock and it's enough time to get a game plan ready. I think you should just tell him how you feel there."

Emma shook her head instinctively but the small voice in the back of her head chastised her for her cowardice. She was better than this, and she owed it to herself to stop running. Either way, telling him would bring some semblance of closure, and if he wasn't the man for her at least she could try to move on to another. The thought of him rejecting her was downright horrible, leaving a bitter taste in her mouth, but she knew what she had to do.

"Alright, Saturday then," she vowed as she turned the ring to it's proper positioning.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: So here is the first chapter from Killian's perspective. Not sure how many there will be in the future, but I wanted to explore how he's dealing with the misconceptions as well.**_

"Everything alright with you Captain?" Killian glanced up from the computer monitor he'd been staring at blankly and blinked. Will Scarlett, one of his new hires was staring back at him quizzically.

"Yes, everything's fine. What can I do for you, Scarlett?"

"That was Chief Nolan calling, sir. The conference in Boston is wrapping up tonight and he'll be back tomorrow. " Killian nodded. David Nolan, as Chief of Storybrooke PD (and Killian's best mate) had been missed this past week while attending the annual gathering. While life in the quiet town had remained tranquil with very few upsets, Chief Nolan was still a respected public figure and people tended to feel better when he was here. His wife, Mary Margaret ran _Saviory Sweets_ with Emma.

 _Emma_ , there she was again. Everywhere he looked everywhere he turned she was there even when she wasn't. There was something about the woman that called to Killian and in an instant he'd known that life had changed forever when she'd first taken his order that fateful day one year ago. With golden hair, expressive bright green eyes, unparalleled beauty, and a cutting wit, Emma Swan brought together nearly every possible good feature. She radiated warmth and light and seeing her each morning had fast become the best part of every day.

 _She's taken_ , Killian reminded himself before nodding at Will who was still standing there.

"Anything else, sergeant?"

"Yes, the Chief also mentioned that _Misthaven Grille_ was double booked and that the annual party needs to be held elsewhere. He's spoken to the Missus and she offered the café for the festivities." Again Killian was sucked into thoughts of Emma, only catching pieces about how the catering would come from the diner across the street and that a temporary liquor license had been given to the café for the purposes of the party. His mind was consumed with the unfortunate memory of this morning's run in.

"That sounds fine, Scarlett, thanks." Will turned out of the room and Killian leaned back in his chair covering his eyes. Earlier when he'd walked into _Saviory Sweets_ and seen Emma looking like a vision of loveliness he'd damn near lost his ability to think.

There was nothing improper about her appearance or dress, but it had made his mind wander to more intimate things and the usual polite interaction he permitted himself with the lovely bakery owner was more charged as a result. He'd allowed himself to fall victim to those kind green eyes and the softness of her features, wondering how it would feel to run his fingers through the golden hair she'd contained in the sleek braid.

He'd noticed the yellow buttercups scattered across the white of her dress and wondered if she'd meant it to tie in with the cupcake's theme. He's seen it and thought of _The Princess Bride_ and had even gone so far as to use the films words for 'I love you.' Then it had all come crashing down as he glanced down at the ring she wore and was reminded that she had chosen another man. His lovely Swan was in fact not his, and so he'd left quickly, trying not to embarrass himself further.

 _What must she think of me?_ He hoped she remained oblivious to his true feelings. He would rather keep quiet than risk losing the happy sort of friendship they had. He would take Emma Swan in any form he could, because the woman was everything even if to her he was nothing more than another customer.

A call on the radio pulled Killian from his musings. It was a problem up near the ranger station - some sort of fight between two visitors that had gotten out of hand. Ranger Graham Huntsman was calling for back up, and Killian was poised to answer. Typical that the man Emma loved should intrude into more of Killian's day. Seeing them together always left him feeling particularly hollow. There was a trust there, a caring that he wished he and Emma shared, but Killian was an honorable man and he would not attempt to steal a woman from the arms of another. Answering the call, Killian quickly grabbed his things and headed to the squad car.

The drive to the state park was swift and upon his arrival he found that the two tourists had notably calmed from the described interaction of before. As neither man sought to press charges on the other, and no park property had been damaged, Killian let them off with a warning and instructed both men that any feud they had with each other in future better be settled out of the confines of his town, for such leniency would not be shown again.

"Thanks for the help, Captain," Graham said as the two men headed out of the parking lot and in opposite directions. While Killian had managed to limit his interaction with the Ranger during the incident, keeping his questions succinct and to the point, he couldn't bring himself to sink to rudeness.

"Not a problem, Ranger. If that will be all." Killian turned to go but Graham called out to him.

"I meant to apologize yesterday. You were speaking with Emma and I interrupted. It was bad manners." Killian felt the blood drain from his face. Was the man serious? Had he really done such a good job of concealing his feelings for Emma that her boyfriend would apologize to _him_? He could see no signs of resentment in Graham's eyes, only an easy sort of friendliness covering a look of some other preoccupation.

"Not a problem," Killian managed to choke out. "I see the way you care for her, and she's lucky to have someone like you looking out for her." Graham looked shocked.

"You _know_?" Killian thought the man was likely mental if he thought he hadn't seen. "I don't even think she knows really. I've been trying to tell her for months but I can't seem to keep from making a fool of myself every time I try." This was some devil-sent form of torture, and all Killian wanted to do was get out of there before he had to listen to any more confessions about this man's feelings. The only way out though seemed to speedily reassure him before hastening to his car.

"The ring she wears says it all, mate."

"Ruby doesn't wear a ring." Graham responded. _Ruby?_ The bastard was talking about his feelings for Ruby when he already had the world's most magnificent creature choosing him? Killian's body tensed and if his radio hadn't crackled to life right then about a bad car crash on the other edge of town, he would have punched the foolish, deplorable pig.

"You should go," Graham noted and Killian heeded the advice before he put himself and his badge at risk by bloodying the Ranger up.

All along the way to the crash, Killian was wracked with anxiety. He had to tell Emma - surely she needed to know. No one could desire to stay in the dark about something like this. But at the same time, she'd always resent him, wouldn't she? He'd seen her affection for the man time and time again and the last thing Killian ever wanted to do was be the cause of hurt for Emma.

He found that the crash (though not fatal) was so disastrous for one of the town bridges that it consumed the entire rest of his day late into the evening. Once home, he began the struggle again. He wrestled with what to do so late into the night that he looked at the clock on his mantel to find he had only a few hours until he would be seeing Emma again. Could he bear to face her, knowing that his sense of duty would implore him to tell her the truth? He had no choice. He wanted only the best for her, and Graham Huntsman was nowhere good enough.

Later that morning when Killian had worked up the courage to go face the woman he loved, he arrived at the café to find that Ranger Graham was already there. Actually, not only was he there, he was engrossed in a sickeningly obvious flirtation with Ruby. Killian scanned the bakery for Emma, knowing that someone as smart as she would have to see this and know the truth, but she didn't appear.

"Can I help you with something, Killian?" Mary Margaret asked him, pulling him from his active search. Killian faced his best friend's wife and attempted a smile, failing miserably. Mary Margaret gave him a small sad look in return. "If you're looking for Emma, she won't be in today, I'm afraid. She seems to have caught that nasty bug going around town." Killian didn't believe this for a second and debated whether or not to speak with Mary Margaret openly. In the end he did just that.

"Huntsman certainly seems very friendly with Ms. Lucas." Mary Margaret looked over at the two in question and now her face grew happier with a large and genuine smile. Killian was alarmed at such a response and only just now began to see that maybe he was in the dark on something here.

"I know I can't believe Emma's missing it. Getting them together has become sort of a pet project for she and I."

"Come again, love?" Mary Margaret smiled at him as something clicked in her eyes.

"So you _did_ think that Emma and Graham were dating. No, no they're just very old friends. Someone does have Emma's heart but it's not Graham." Mary Margaret smiled widely at him and he couldn't help but wonder if maybe the man Emma cared for was him, he was just about to ask when Ruby called Mary Margaret to the back and the pixie haired woman excused herself.

While he wanted nothing more than to wait for Mary Margaret to respond to ask her who the man she'd meant was, David chose that moment to call him into the station. Other than saying that they had a pressing issue to discuss, David remained cryptic but resolute that Killian should come in immediately. Convinced that Emma had not actually been slighted by the Ranger or her beautiful friend, and knowing that he wouldn't be seeing her today if she truly was ill, Killian left the café and vowed to ask for clarification the next day.

He had to admit though that some dark force in him had lifted and now he felt the odd stirrings of hope under his left breast. Only the chance of being with Emma could ever bring something like this on and while the tension of not knowing for sure still remained, the sun seemed somehow brighter, the sky bluer, and the world far less dower than it had mere minutes before.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Okay so this chapter I had to look at it from both Emma and Killian's POV. The next chapter will be the precinct party where everything will be put on the table. Thanks so much for the continued interest and kind words! Hope you enjoy!**_

Typically on an afternoon like this, busy with happy customers and with business doing well, Emma would be content with the life she'd built herself. Today though, things were different. She'd managed to get over the nasty bug that had gripped at her system, fueled mostly by the need to see Killian as soon as possible and remedy the confusion. While she had promised to tell him how she felt on Saturday, she was growing impatient, and wanted to at least clear the air about the ring before then.

Only one problem… it was now well after lunch and Killian had yet to appear in the café. As soon as the clock struck nine Emma had begun to worry, and the sad feeling that she'd already made too grave a mistake hung over her like a dark cloud throughout the rest of the day.

To make matters worse, the town was consumed with gossip about something happening at the police precinct. It didn't matter that no one knew for sure what it was (in the past hour alone Emma heard claims ranging from gas leak explosion at a neighboring department to half of the squad being sentenced to a mandated retreat after getting on Chief Nolan's bad side). Emma couldn't escape talk of the notably missing segment of the small force. The tumult of emotions in her stomach had her worrying for Killian's safety one minute and mourning their could-have-been relationship the next. Long story short, Emma's nerves were frayed and she was just about at wits end.

"Hey, Ems, everything okay?" Ruby's question brought Emma's thoughts out of her own mind and back to the café in front of her.

"Yeah why?"

"You've been rearranging the same three cupcakes for ten minutes now," Ruby replied. "Is this about Cap-" Emma glared at Ruby quick before looking out at the scattered busybodies throughout the café. Then she simply nodded, because yeah, who else would it be if not Killian.

"He's probably just gotten swept up in whatever craziness hit the squad today. Belle just told me that the other librarians think it's a disaster preparedness session. They're likely all training out in the woods prepping for zombie warfare or something." Emma knew that Ruby was trying to lighten her mood, and the ridiculous claim helped a bit. She couldn't keep from chuckling at the crazy thought, but still, while Emma could guarantee that it wasn't the walking dead come to end the world, there were dozens of other possibilities, none of them particularly great.

"When did Mary Margaret say she'd be in again? She should be done discussing the party tomorrow with David by now." No sooner had Emma spoken the words than in walked the lady in question.

"Hi guys. Did I miss anything?" Mary Margaret asked as she took off her jacket only to find Emma and Ruby standing next to each other. The former retained that hazy aura of anticipation and anxiety around her while the latter looked damn close to fainting with relief that she had backup in the game of heartsick bosses.

"He hasn't been in yet today," Ruby informed Mary Margaret, and understanding flooded the smaller woman's eyes.

"Oh well that's a problem with a simple answer – he's been on an overnight stakeout over by the docks. The department got a tip about a smuggling operation. People from other counties are overfishing and bringing the hauls through here since the port authority has been so understaffed." Mary Margaret's easy demeanor as she made the announcement instantly calmed Emma. An overnight stakeout was a damn good reason to keep someone away. She hadn't pulled an all nighter since college, but she could remember the unbearable drag she'd face the next day plagued with exhaustion. Her relief must have shown on her face and Mary Margaret took advantage of the continued quiet to go on.

"He was here yesterday you know."

"No! You didn't tell me that." Emma gripped the countertop tighter waiting for Mary Margaret to go on.

"He thought you were dating Graham. You can imagine his surprise and anger at finding Graham and Ruby flirting when he got here."

"He thought I was dating Graham?!" Emma practically yelled right as Ruby asked "He thought I would do that to Emma?!"

"I mean give the man a break. He's only been here about a year so he doesn't actually know that you and Graham grew up together. Different last names, extremely friendly relationship, coupled with the ring and…"

"God this stupid ring," Emma pulled it off her finger and nearly chucked it in the trash when Mary Margaret cried out.

"No! Don't do that! Wearing it the right way tells him your single. Not wearing it could mean any number of things, and since we work in a bakery he could very well think you just took it off so it wouldn't get lost or dirty." Mary Margaret was right, so Emma slipped it back on again.

"I don't understand how I went from patiently feeling him out for a full year to this crazy sense of needing to set things right," Emma confessed.

"It's all a state of mind," Ruby mused. "Before you were hesitating – living in this state of waiting for life to happen to you because it was safe and easy. Then this week you made a choice to tell him and the Universe is messing with it. I get that."

Emma blinked at Ruby's very apt assessment of her feelings. Not that her friend wasn't brilliant, she was, she just didn't usually put that towards emotional analysis. It was channeled more towards how to arrange displays to boost sales and thus tips or juggling a ridiculous amount of social commitments in one week and never forgetting a single one.

"Yeah, that's exactly it," Emma replied.

"Well, I think that the best thing for you to do now would be to _make the choice_ of taking the rest of the afternoon off and distracting yourself. Go get a massage or a mani/pedi. Spend the week's pay on a shopping spree. Anything to help you take your mind off it." Emma liked the sound of Mary Margaret's suggestions. She'd been doing a good of saving for a rainy day for a while now and could afford to splurge a little. She deserved an afternoon to treat herself.

"You guys don't mind?" Both women assured her that they most certainly did not mind and within minutes, Emma had hung up her apron and gathered her things, exiting the back door to her little, yellow bug. As she drove out of the parking lot and around the corner off to go find her well deserved distraction, Emma couldn't have possibly known that the object of today's obsession was making his way to her currently. And, in fate's strange sort of joking humor, his squad car pulled around to the street on which _Saviory Sweets_ resided _just_ before hers turned out of view.

…

"Was that a flash of yellow, mate?" Killian asked Robin Locksley (his partner for last nights stakeout) as he looked further down the street to where a too familiar car had just potentially driven away.

"Didn't see anything to be honest. A bit consumed with the promise of one of those heavenly cinnamon buns inside." Killian shook his head as he drove his car into the parking lot. His hopes came tumbling down though as he saw that Emma's small yellow bug was missing from it's usual spot.

"Aren't you going to come in?" Robin asked when Killian had parked in front of the café yet made no movement to exit the vehicle.

Before Killian spoke, a call from the bakery front sounded to interrupt him.

"I see you in there Killian. Come inside. We need to talk." Mary Margaret nodded at Robin before turning around back inside. Now caught, Killian reluctantly removed himself from the vehicle and ducked into the café, awaiting some sort of scolding from the small pixie-haired owner.

"Care to explain why you drove all the way here after a nearly twenty four hour shift just to wait in the car? Or should I just assume I'm right in thinking that it's because Emma isn't here?" Mary Margaret's blunt words caused Killian to scratch his ear in embarrassment.

"Definitely Emma," Robin affirmed. "The entire stakeout he was either silently thinking of her while feigning interest in my chatter or was speaking of her directly. Don't try and deny it." Killian continued to feel uneasy, but at least the café was empty of Storybrooke's more nosey citizens.

"She's going to be here Saturday night," Mary Margaret chipped in.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Ruby finished off Mary Margaret's thought with a hand on her hip and looking critically at Killian.

"Nothing – I mean – you said that someone still has her heart." Killian hated how flustered and unsure he sounded and in his current mental state he wasn't prepared for Ruby to break down into a fit of giggles. When she managed to come back up to air she pointed out his error.

"Yeah and that guy is _you_. So again – what are you going to do about it Captain Jones?"

 _Him?! The man that had Emma's heart was him?!_ Surely these women, her best friends, wouldn't lead him astray, but the thought managed to simultaneously clutch too tightly at his heart strings while also setting him free. He was overwhelmed with the possibility and at the moment and all he knew was the he needed to speak to Emma. Mary Margaret as much as read this on his face.

"Trust me, tomorrow will be perfect. But Ruby's right, you should have some sort of plan. She'd never admit it, but Emma is a romantic at heart and a big gesture wouldn't be turned away."

"Why don't you sing that song you couldn't seem to stop humming on shift?" Robin prompted good-naturedly. "Seems Mary Margaret has equipped the space for some sort of band." He turned to Mary Margaret who nodded and this was leave enough for Robin to continue.

"Sappy as it is mate, you do have a decent voice and I've seen your guitar at your house from your college days. Surely the woman would love a serenade. What could be grander?" Ruby broke out into an excited clap at the idea.

"Emma would love that! What's the song? Oh never mind, don't tell me! I want to be surprised about something too! Wait until I tell Graham!" Ruby pulled out her phone, likely to text the man himself, and for the first time in a long time the mention of Ranger Huntsman didn't cause that puncturing sadness in his gut. No the root of his uneasiness now was the idea of standing up not only in front of Emma, but in front of the precinct and their families and singing a bloody song.

"I don't think –" Robin held up his hand and took the radio off of his waist calling into the station.

"This is Officer Locksley for Chief Nolan."

"Chief Nolan reporting." David's voice could be heard throughout the room.

"Chief – seems Emma Swan is just as interested in Captain Jones as he is in her. Your lovely wife and Miss Lucas have requested a grand gesture."

"Sounds up to code so far, Locksley. What appears to be the problem?" 

"I've advised the Captain to serenade the lady with the swagger and charisma we all know him to have and he appears to have lost his balls about it." Mary Margaret and Ruby laughed while Killian stood there still awestruck at the thought that everyone seemed to have known except for him.

"Is Jones in hearing distance, Locksley?"

"Yes, sir."

"Killian, you will be singing Emma the song."

"Is that an order, Chief?"

"Let's call it a barter. You man up and ask Emma out and I give you three extra days of PTO."

"Sir," Robin interrupted. "For three more days I'll sing to anyone in town you want." Mary Margaret and Ruby laughed but not the Chief.

"Locksley, Captain Jones takes roughly two days off a year out of his allotted fourteen. Giving him the leave isn't much of a risk. Giving _you_ the leave would be. Now are you going to go through with it Jones, or do I have to come down there in person?"

"Yes, if it's something Emma would like," Mary Margaret and Ruby vigorously nodded again. "Then yes I will."

"Good. I'll also throw in me putting the fear of God in anyone who tries to poke fun. Including you Locksley. Now get your asses home, you're off the clock."

"Yes, sir."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Here we finally are! I'm envisioning more for this fic, but this was the original ending moment I saw when I first came up with the story idea. Just a reminder, the song is**_ **Steady** _ **by Hey Ocean! and it's what inspired the whole ring miscommunication idea for me. Also threw in an**_ **Aristocats** _ **reference because wow what an underrated movie. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**_

"One definite positive of you being anxious is how you channel it into food." Ruby's comment pulled Emma from one of the few moments of zen she'd managed to achieve all day. While she wouldn't have chosen to be so preoccupied, she did have to admit that channeling all that energy into her baking really took things to the next level. Before her sat an intricate tiered platform nearly filled with assorted treats all of which Emma had made earlier in the day while the café was open. Now, right before the party began, she was taking the time to organize said delicacies. But honestly, if she wasn't wearing this dress and hadn't done her hair up nice, she'd be mixing something else to help distract her again.

"God, I'm about to make love to these éclairs. The boys in blue are getting a show tonight." Emma slapped Ruby's hand away as she went in for a second treat but appreciated the lengths her friend was willing to go to to make her feel better.

"You really outdid yourself, Emma," Mary Margaret said as she walked up to the table where Emma was setting up and examined the precinct theme assortment. With shades of blues and white, the pastries tied into the decorations Mary Margaret and David had procured and most bore the Storybrooke Police crest hand drawn to perfection. Hell yeah she had out done herself. It was that or second-guess herself into a full mental break down. Just the anticipation of seeing Killian tonight had her head spinning and her pulse racing.

"It's going to be okay, you know." Mary Margaret reached out and placed a hand on Emma's arm. Ruby came to Emma's other side and nodded.

"Seriously, you don't think your best friends would send you into this if we weren't damn sure he was into you too." Emma nodded. The three shared a hug and then the chiming bells above the door sounded that party guests were arriving.

Emma couldn't begin to understand how she maintained any semblance of cool, but she did. She engaged in small talk, accepted dozens of compliments for the spread and thanks for the use of the café, and managed not to pass out. But soon five minutes became ten, then ten became fifteen, and with each passing second feeling like its own sort of eternity, Emma's tensions were rising.

"Maybe he's not coming," Emma said aloud at twenty past. By this point, everyone from the station had arrived, yet Killian was nowhere to be seen. Emma kept her eyes trained on the front door, and though she felt her whole body wishing him to be there, he never walked through the storefront. Instead, Emma was alerted to his presence as he made his way from the back of the café led by Ruby.

When their eyes met, Emma felt a charge throughout her body, driving her to seek him out now and tell him exactly how she felt. She couldn't fathom patience, but before she could move forward – before she could set things right - David pulled Killian forward and towards the stage that had been set up in the space. It was only then that Emma realized he was holding a guitar case. The strange turn of events held her captivated in place and she watched David walk up to the microphone as Killian pulled out the acoustic instrument. While he did that, the actual band rearranged themselves to give him center stage, though still poised to play.

"As any of you who have been on patrol with him know, Captain Jones has a hidden talent. Tonight he's decided to share it with us all, though some of us a bit more than others." Emma felt David look at her and her heart leaped to her throat. _This was for her?_ "Let's give the Captain a round of applause to get him ready, shall we?" The rest of the audience clapped, but Emma stood there transfixed, watching as he readied the microphone to his seating on the stool.

"Thanks, Chief. This song is about misconceptions and assumptions. It's about loving someone you think you can't have, all the while hoping that maybe – just maybe – she'll someday be yours. This is for you Emma." His words ignited an incontrollable fluttering of everything within her. All of the energy and emotion building up this week was coming to a head and she felt like she may just explode with it all until he strummed the first chords on his guitar and his silky voice sounded over the speakers. Then, just as soon as they'd sparked, her senses shifted and honed in on his words, on his intentions, and she was left breathless.

 _I'm looking out the window of this big, big ship_ _  
_ _And it's really coming down outside_ _  
_ _There's something in her eyes, it's like the morning mist_ _  
_ _As it lifts to show the world's still alive_ __

 _Somebody once told me,_ _  
_ _"You're gonna know right away_ _  
_ _Once you find that secret somebody_ _  
_ _To hold for the rest of your days"_ __

 _She wears a ring already_ _  
_ _She's steady in love with another man_ _  
_ _And he thinks she's really ready_ _  
_ _So why's she keep touching my hand_ __

 _I'm so terrified and tongue tied_ _  
_ _The morning after, will she regret the sweet words she said_ _  
_ _It could have been the time, or just the high of laughter_ _  
_ _We shared on the upper decks_ __

 _The wind blew so coldly_ _  
_ _We were swayed in the waves_ _  
_ _She looked over, said, hold me_ _  
_ _But please don't make no mistake_ __

 _She said,_ _  
_ _I wear a ring already_ _  
_ _I'm steady in love with another man_ _  
_ _I think I'm really ready_ _  
_ _But I can't stop touching your_ __

 _Hand, your hand, your hand, your hand_ __

 _She wears a ring_ _  
_ _She's steady in love_ _  
_ _And she thinks she's really ready_ _  
_ _But I won't stop touching her_ __

 _Hand, your hand, your hand, your hand_

The entire party broke into a loud applause with whooping and hollering as Killian bowed his head a bit, putting the guitar down and stepping off the stage towards Emma. The people in the audience parted so that he could make his way to her and suddenly he was there, standing close and looking directly at her, with a look of hope in his eyes.

"About that ring, love." Instinctively she pulled him to her and brought his face down to kiss him. He was with her, in the wanting and the needing to make things clearer. The kiss was fueled by all the time they'd wasted dancing around each other and Emma wished that there was no one else with them, that they could be alone and she could show him just how wrong he was to think that anyone else possessed her heart. The cheers and whistles of his comrades though pulled her back and she opened her eyes to see him momentarily transfixed. She could see that he was just as affected – just as lost in them as she was and she smiled, whispering to him.

"Let's get out of here, Captain."

"I'll follow you anywhere, Emma. To the ends of the earth, or time, or –" she pressed a soft kiss to his lips quieting him and then pulled his hand behind her out the front door of the café and into the night.

…

She hadn't turned away from him. She'd stood there through the song looking like the world had stopped turning - like the only thing that mattered was him, and he'd watched as she'd started to understand just how he felt. He'd watched as her brilliant green eyes went from frightened to awestruck to joyous. She was gorgeous every step of the way, in every state of mind she was a goddess, a siren and he'd had to keep singing, to get it all out, to give her this song. Then they'd kissed and everything in the world, for the first time in a long time, felt right and real. He felt alive, and now, holding her hand in his, he vowed to himself never to let her go.

"Did you have a specific destination in mind, love?" Emma's eyes flashed up to his and she smiled big and bright. Though the night was dark, Killian felt as he would on a warm summer's day. Her fingers tightened their grasp on his and his flexed in response.

"Do you trust me?" Her question was answered swiftly and with conviction.

"Implicitly."

"Good." They walked down the street together, and Killian was thankful that the night was mild and the stars were out. The bubbling happiness within him was a strange but pleasurable sensation, and though there was much more to say and to ask and to promise her, for now merely being with her was enough. The rest could wait.

He noted that Emma was walking towards the docks in town and he wondered if she knew how much he loved the spot. Despite the recent stakeout, and the over fishing drama, this segment of town always calmed him. He'd gone so far as to find an apartment in one of the few coastal buildings, but surely she wasn't bringing him to his own house. No, instead she turned down the gravel walkway of a large estate he'd never really noticed before. A man answered in a formal tuxedo opened the door and flashed her a warm smile.

" _Ahh_ Miss Emma, so good to see you. And I see you brought a guest. A table for two then?"

"Yes, thank you Berlioz." The man let them enter and Killian was stunned to find that the entire interior of this Victorian style façade was some sort of restaurant lounge. He stared around in wonder at the lavish furnishings and noted a few fellow citizens of Storybrooke eating meals that looked fantastic.

"I take it you've never been here before," Emma said.

"I don't even know where _here_ is." They were seated off in a corner booth done in an old but fashionable style and on the menus he read _MBT Bistro_.

"This place has been here as long as I've lived in Storybrooke. It opened before World War I, and was the town speakeasy during prohibition. No one ever suspected a house this grand would be a site of such deliberate law breaking."

"So you brought a police officer to the scene of the crime?" He laughed at the idea that she'd done this on purpose.

"See that wall over there?" He looked across the room to a wall of ornate pictures ranging from very old to pretty recent and nodded. "The last seven police Chiefs have been regulars here. Practically anyone in town with some semblance of authority really – mayors, doctors…"

"Master bakers?" She laughed and he loved the sound of it. He'd surely never get enough of watching her with such a lightness, a slightly subdued sort of serenity. He took her hand again and absently stroked his thumb against her palm.

"My story is a little different than that. I'll tell you all about it later. But now, I really want to clear the air. Before I lose my nerve." Killian felt tension grip back at his chest but he held his tongue, hoping that what she said wouldn't undo the magic of the past half hour or so.

"The ring was a mistake. I thought I knew the significance of how it was placed but I was wrong. There is no boyfriend," Killian exhaled and felt the pressure from between his ribs releasing. Though he'd already known this, it still felt good to hear coming from her lips. He took her hand in both of his but she went on.

"But there is someone who could have my heart and for a long time I haven't been single. Not really. I've been waiting – I've been waiting for you honestly, and I really don't want to wait anymore. I think that's what you were saying tonight in your song but I don't have lyrics or poetry or melody. I have cupcakes, and cheesy movie references and-"

He leaned in and kissed her, firmly and fiercely and in the darkened corner of the booth, their hands roamed, they moved closer and the honesty between them made every touch all the sultrier. He was barely able to keep his wits about him because in the end, she did feel the same. They were in this together. He was not alone. But eventually he pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers.

"You have everything, Emma. You _are_ everything. The rest we'll figure out together." She let out a happy little sigh and the pride and love in his chest bloomed.

" _Together_. I really love the sound of that."

The rest of the evening passed in the same happy manner filled with good food, good drink and good company. Really the best company, if either of them were completely honest, for nothing else compared. They talked of their pasts, and their presents, of their hopes for the future and Killian felt overjoyed that their lives seemed so willing and able to make room for each other. It was nderstandable since for the past year, each of them had been steadily carving out a whole perfectly sized for the other in their hearts and minds.

When the meal was finished, they walked along the pier and watched as some of the boats entered and left the harbor. Nestled with Emma on a wrought iron bench, looking out into the vastness of the sea that had always called to him, was the closest he'd ever felt to a perfect moment. Part of him wished it would never end, but the promise of tomorrow eased the full ache when they finally headed back.

At the end of the night, after he walked her back home up near the bakery, after he kissed her goodbye in the way Emma Swan deserved to be kissed, Killian headed home under the sea of stars in an inky black sky feeling like nothing and no one could ever take this feeling of rightness away.

 _ **Post Note – Subsequent chapters will explore the continued blossoming relationship between Emma and Killian and will (of course) contain much more needed smut. To fend off hiatus woes, we damn well deserve it! But, I will warn you guys – if you're not interested in the shift to an M rating, then this is where I leave you. Thanks again for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Thank you so much for the continued love on this everyone! Really enjoying writing it and love hearing all of your kind feedback both in reviews and PMs! Hope you guys like this new chapter where we are back with Emma narratively. We finally make it to smut city so that's something!**_

"So…" Mary Margaret prodded as Emma drank her coffee on Monday morning. "How was the rest of the night?" Emma felt her cheeks flush with warmth at the mention of Saturday, but pressed the coffee back to her lips in a delaying tactic. The longer she held out telling them, the longer it was this sort of special secret between her and Killian. She wanted to hold onto that, even if for just a few minutes longer.

"Oh no you don't." Ruby pulled the mug from Emma's hands and promptly put it over the sink as if she might dump it. "You can say bye-bye to your morning caffeine fix if you don't start talking and _fast_." Emma sighed a bit dramatically but then smiled as she finally shared with her two best friends.

"The rest of the night was perfect. I took him to MBT and then we walked along the pier. We talked, you know and then he took me home."

"Like took you home or _took you home_?" Ruby asked. Emma sighed for real this time.

"He walked me to my door, kissed me goodnight and promptly left. Then he did the same last night too."

"Last night?! You didn't tell me you saw him last night!" Mary Margaret looked simultaneously shocked and pleased at the news.

"Yesterday was great too. He showed me his sailboat that's docked in the harbor and then took me sailing. He thought of everything, a blanket for when it got cold, and a beautiful picnic lunch and again it was perfect. Except…"

"Except the part where you didn't want it to end," Ruby finished the thought and Emma nodded.

"I mean part of me appreciates him being the gentleman and trying to court me – his words by the way – but I feel like we've been dancing around each other for so long why are we waiting anymore?" It felt good to say that out loud and to have her friends nod their understanding. She wasn't trying to be overly aggressive, but when she knew how he kissed, how his hands felt against her skin, and how his voice went a little gruff when he was turned on, the fantasies of old simply weren't cutting it anymore.

Not that she hadn't tried, she'd gotten herself all hot and bothered last night after he'd left her post date. She'd traced the lines she wished he would with her hands, had teased herself and pleased herself in all the ways she was used to but it wasn't enough to get rid of this ache for him… for _all_ of him.

"I don't know how you're managing, Emma. If I'd had to wait longer than twenty four hours with Graham I would have straight up died." Emma grimaced but then laughed.

"I can't tell if that makes me feel better or if the thought of you and Graham in bed together is too weird for me to really appreciate your commiserating." Ruby rolled her eyes in a playful way.

"Come on, Emma. All these years and you never wondered if he'd be any good in bed?"

"No not really."

"Well he's better than good. He's fucking fantastic. He does this thing, with his –"

"Okay, _so_ not drunk enough for this conversation," Emma practically yelled and then swiped her coffee cup back from Ruby. The clock on the wall told her that the shop was opening up in ten minutes and all three of them still had work to do. Thus, she was thankfully given a reprieve from any and all commentary on Graham's sexual abilities.

The first rush of the early morning crowd passed quickly, and before she knew it, it was just before nine and Killian came strolling in. Her heart fluttered and Emma fought the urge to run and throw her arms around him and instead opted for a more calm and collected glance across the counter.

"Good Morning, love," Killian said sweetly. "For you." He pulled a single red rose from behind his back and Emma's eyes grew wider. She took the flower and placed it to her nose enjoying the tickle of its sweet scent. With the unexpected addition of this adorable and thoughtful gesture, Emma let herself walk around the counter and place a chaste kiss on his lips in thanks.

"Good morning to you too." One of his hands was placed on the small of her back while the other tucked a lock of golden hair behind her ear and Emma felt that same shiver of anticipation that she always did when they were this close. She saw in his eyes an easy sort of happiness coupled with a lingering sense of disbelief. He looked at her like she was magic, something that by all means was too good to exist, and it made her crazy with wanting him. She drew one of her hands up to his chest and scratched lightly with her nails earning a soft sort of growl from him.

"Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?" She blurted the words out before she could stop herself and think of a nicer way to phrase the invitation and felt the rumble of laughter in his chest.

"Dinner sounds lovely, Swan." Emma smiled and placed another quick kiss to his mouth before telling him she'd be right back. She wanted to get him a piece of the special pie of the day that she'd saved him out back. While in the back room she heard Ruby address Killian and thought nothing of it.

"Inviting you to dinner is Emma's way of telling you she needs more than a goodnight kiss." _Fuck!_ Emma thought as she knocked over three of her metal bowls that went clattering to the ground.

"Exactly!" Ruby said from the doorway and Emma blanched.

"Did I-"

"Scream the f word loud enough for the whole café to hear you? Yup." Mary Margaret was distracted by some paperwork in her hands and Emma doubted she'd heard Ruby's contribution to the outburst. Emma put a hand over her eyes in embarrassment than turned back to face Killian again in the store, only to find he had joined her in the back room.

"You're not hurt are you?" He came close and scanned her for injuries, holding her gently, and making her feel well looked after. She shook her head.

"I take it Ruby's comments were the catalyst then."

"I'm sorry she said that."

"I'm not." Killian pulled her in for a kiss. His tongue dueling with hers in this heated dance and his hands pulling her closer to him and stroking her all the while made every last worry fly out of her head. All that mattered was him and collecting more of these insanely good feelings. When he pulled back she actually heard herself moan in protest.

"So you _do_ want more than just a kiss goodnight, love."

"I do. I want everything." The intensity of his gaze humbled her because she could see clear as day that he would give anything to make her happy. He probably thought going slow would do that, would show her how much he cared, but slow was overrated.

"Then you shall have it, Emma." He gave her one more quick kiss before taking the box in her hand with his slice of pie and heading out.

"You're welcome," Ruby muttered as she came into the back to grab another tray of Danishes. Emma responded in kind by chucking one of the dirty dishrags at her friend.

….

"So what did you make?" Mary Margaret's voice sang through the phone and resounded in the kitchen as Emma was finishing up her prep work. "Oh god, please tell me you made the risotto." Emma smiled.

"I made the risotto. Three cheese blend with a half-baked chicken this time. I have a field greens salad with Belle's vinaigrette recipe and for dessert I remade the true love tiramisu."

"God that all sounds divine. I'm half inclined to scale the wall of your building and steal it all for myself." Emma laughed at the crazy statement just as the buzzer to her front floor went off.

"Oh he's there! Okay love you – it'll be great call me tomorrow and tell me everything!"

"Okay bye," Emma said speedily as she hung up and unlocked the front door to let Killian in. When she pulled the door open her heart caught in her throat. He looked downright sinful and if she hadn't just spent two hours cooking she would have said 'fuck it' to dinner and pulled him to bed right then. When their eyes met his held a happy smile and he presented her with a bouquet of wildflowers.

"You look stunning, Swan."

"You don't look so bad yourself, Captain." Emma pulled him in for a soft kiss and then stepped back as the timer announcing the last pieces of dinner went off. The meal was filled with that luxurious easiness so rare in a new relationship. They talked about their days like it was something they always did. He told her about how old Mrs. Hubbard had called the precinct over one of her grandsons releasing frogs in their tiny house. Emma couldn't help but laugh at the hijinks and responded with some updates on Ruby and Mary Margaret. The pixie haired woman especially seemed to be somehow out of sorts. Emma was constantly finding her eating surplus treats with the weirdest outside ingredients and noted how much more outspoken she'd become over the last few weeks. Then it dawned on her.

"Oh my God, she's pregnant!" Killian's eyebrow went up in that questioning way Emma had grown to love, but Emma was certain. It was just a matter of whether or not her friend knew it yet. What else could explain all the strange behavior?

"Are you sure? Dave hasn't mentioned anything and he's a bit of an over sharer. Surely I'd know," Emma shrugged.

"I mean am I a hundred present positive beyond the shadow of a doubt? No. But I'm pretty damn sure."

"Well that's good enough for me, love. We should think of something to do for them for when they do tell us." Killian stood and cleared the table while Emma stayed sitting. She loved the sound of them doing something for their friends together. That same happy little flutter coursed through her and then, before she thought the better of it, she told him.

"I love you," she didn't even realize she'd said it for a moment until he was back at the doorway staring at her with this intensity that had her mind racing at a thousand miles a minute. _Oh shit, did I say that out loud?_ He moved closer to her, pulling her up to her feet and tight into him keeping their eyes locked all the time.

"Say that again." Emma remained mute. She couldn't seem to wrap her mind around this moment. _Wasn't it too soon? He couldn't possibly want to hear this now, right?_

"Emma, please." His low whisper pulled her from the internal reverie and she whispered back.

"I love you, Killian."

"Thank God." With that he was kissing her with so much passion Emma thought she'd combust. She couldn't get enough of him and wanted the layers of clothing between them gone. She wanted to feel all of him and was so lost in the sensation that she didn't even realize he hadn't said it back. When he pulled away she let out a soft sort of whine that should have been embarrassing but she wasn't registering normal social expectations right now. She only knew she needed him.

"I think I've been in love with you since that first day. You're it for me Emma and I don't want to rush this because I'm terrified that some day you'll wake up and realize that you deserve better than me. But I'm done hiding. I love you for now and forever."

"Always?"

"Through space and time and to the ends of the earth love." Her hand made its way from his chest slowly down lower across his taut stomach and to his belt buckle. She whispered against his lips.

"Dessert can wait." He groaned before taking her lips in another fierce kiss then grasped her hands before she could make more headway on his pants.

"Bed?" The throbbing want between her legs grew as she mutely pointed to her bedroom. Before she knew it, he had swept her up into his arms and was marching them to her bed. He put her down and she turned, silently asking him to unzip her dress. She felt a strong surge of pride and desire as she watched his reaction to the red lace she wore beneath the black dress and felt his fingers stumble as they rushed to remove the garment. Then she turned and made quick work of his clothes too. That was the end of the haste though, for once Emma was lying back against the bed, Killian took the lead and he was adamant that she deserved nothing but pure, unadulterated pleasure.

His hands traced delicate shapes along her skin, leaving fire in their wake. She felt too much and yet not enough but as always, Killian read her like a book. He undid the clasp of her bra and she shucked it away. His hungry stare made Emma's blood hum and then he was there with sort kisses along the flesh of her breast. When she thought she couldn't stand it anymore he took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked, using his hand to pleasure the other and she let out an involuntary moan at how good it felt. Then one of his hands made the trip lower, dipping into her panties and seeking out her needy clit. With one touch she was bucking her hips up towards him, pulling his mouth from her breasts. He kissed her while smiling against her lips.

"A little impatient, love?"

"A lot. A lot impatient. The most impatient. Oh God, just like that." He rubbed her just the way she needed and then filled her with one finger, then another. Emma was losing her mind, climbing to that ultimate release she'd been craving. It was better than any fantasy, his hands on her, playing her like that guitar he'd used to serenade her a few nights before. Just the thought of his grand gesture was enough to send her spiraling.

"You're so beautiful when you come." Killian kissed her lips, then me moved down her neck, trailing his way down to her breasts again and then down lower. Emma nearly passed out from bliss from his fingers, the thought of his mouth on her made her so hot so quickly she couldn't help but moan. Soon he was removing the scrap of lace that was all that remained between the two of them, and forcing her legs open, looking at her with a lust inspiring hunger.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time, Emma. All those mornings you told me about the daily special I thought about how you'd likely be sweeter." He lowered his head and licked her and she yelped loudly from the unexpected pleasure. She made to cover her mouth but then he rose back up, taking her hand and tsking at her.

"I've been dreaming of this for more than a year, Swan. I want to hear the way I make you feel." Oh God how was she going to survive this?

Then he was back between her legs and his mouth – _God his mouth_ – worked her relentlessly into a frenzy that made her first release seem tame. With the addition of his fingers inside her while he licked and sucked at her clit and she was gone. So fucking gone that there was nothing but her and him and the rest of the world had fallen away. She tried to get her breathing under control after she came the second time but couldn't seem to manage.

"I was exactly right." It took her a beat to grasp what he meant but the declaration sparked something in her and she flipped them over so that he was now the one laying beneath her, surprise and wanting written clear as day all over his face. Emma followed his lead, kissing him first on his mouth, then down his neck. Nipping and sucking a wavy line down his torso until she was at his cock. When she took him in her mouth she reveled at his visceral response.

"God, Emma, yes!" She worked him just as much as he had her, showing no mercy and instead seeking out his pleasure before all else. It wasn't until he told her that he couldn't take anymore that she pulled back, grabbed a condom from where she'd put them in preparation for tonight and rolled it on him slowly and carefully. She watched as his eyes, now nearly black, tracked her every move and then she was hovering above him.

"Please," the soft sound of begging which so closely mirrored her unbridled need was everything Emma needed to hear. She slowly took him in all the way to the hilt and had never felt so full, so impossibly complete. Then she was moving up and down and he was meeting her thrust for thrust. As she climbed back towards that most divine high his hand slipped between them and worked her clit. She started to falter in their rhythm she was so worked up and through some impressive movement on his part, he managed to change their position again and take back control bringing them both to the release they'd been building up to for a year. It was breathtaking and deeply moving and when Killian took her into his arms and held her close Emma had never felt safer or happier.

"I love you Emma."

"I love you too."

They lay there together just holding each other and indulging in the feeling of being together for a while until Killian finally broke the sweet serenity of their post-sex space.

"About that dessert…" Emma laughed and pressed a kiss to his chest before pulling him from the bed to locate that tiramisu. She threw on his shirt while he grabbed his briefs and sitting there, giddily eating the decadent dessert, Emma knew what it meant to have a perfect moment with that perfect someone. All was right with the world.

 _ **Post Note – Hope you guys liked it! Sorry for the delay in the update, but I'll try to be more timely for the next one!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: So excited by all the new followers and all the great feedback on tumblr this week guys! Thanks so much again! This chapter incorporates one of the stranger games I've come across while at school and then you know, smut and such. Anyways hope you all enjoy!**_

"I don't want to jinx it, but I think the morning sickness is finally behind me. I'm back to wanting T-bone steaks and chicken parm for breakfast and donut holes for dinner." Mary Margaret's hand moved to her stomach absent mindedly as she spoke to Emma and Ruby.

"Please tell me that David isn't letting you eat like that. Pregnant or not you need vegetables. That baby needs vegetables." Emma took a sip of the beer in her hand and surveyed the Nolan's backyard. They were hosting a barbeque for their friends and family and the spacious green lawn was transformed to an interesting sort of tiki island theme. Emma recognized the decorations as Mary Margaret's usual summer fare.

"Babies."

"What?!" Emma and Ruby yelled at the same time.

"Twins?" Ruby asked. Mary Margaret shook he head.

"Triplets."

"Holy shit, three babies!?" Ruby looked like she was about to pass out. Meanwhile Emma rushed to hug Mary Margaret.

"That is amazing news. _Really_ amazing. It's gonna be a huge change but you have us." Emma looked at Ruby who was still shocked and sorting things out.

"But you're like, tiny. How are you going to fit three babies in… _there_?" Ruby was pale with worry for her friend. Emma and Mary Margaret exchanged a look and then laughed. Really laughed, so much that it drew Ruby in too and then the three women were hugging and crying a little bit.

"Ah, so you told them." David's comment from behind them pulled the women apart and Mary Margaret nodded walking towards her husband and stepping into his arms.

"Wonderful news isn't it, love?" Killian's arms came around Emma's front and she had that heartbeat of time when the rest of the world faded away and there was just the two of them. But then the moment passed and what was left was the comfort of his embrace.

"It is. It really is." He kissed her cheek and she smiled back up at him. It had been three weeks. Three glorious weeks of dating and Netflix and late night baking lessons. _Very_ late because they always took place after the crazy hot sex that miraculously kept getting hotter. Emma had started to move past the 'why did we wait' feelings and instead let herself reside in the happy sort of bubble they'd created for themselves. People called this the honeymoon phase of any relationship but Emma had a sneaking suspicion that the two of them were in this for the long haul. When the storms did eventually come, they'd face them together. Knowing that made the honeymoon feel all the more lovely.

"You know what we haven't done in a while?" Ruby asked as she pulled back from a kiss with Graham. "Ultimate badminton."

"Ruby, I love you, but I can neither drink nor keep up with you with three tiny peanut babies in my stomach." Mary Margaret's teasing pulled one of Ruby's famous eye rolls.

"Well of course not Mary Margaret, but you never really like playing anyways. You can be Queen and the rest of us will play." Mary Margaret considered this possibility when Killian asked Emma what made the badminton ultimate. Emma answered loud enough to clarify for David as well.

"One night, probably what, six years ago now? We'd all had a little too much to drink and Ruby suggested badminton. Only we didn't have a net. Ruby decided that to make up for it we could each have two racquets. Each person gets a circle to protect that's like ten yards across, and if the birdie goes down in your circle you lose. Oh and the ref is the King or Queen because Mary Margaret felt strongly that those not fortunate enough to play should have some sort of title. " Killian and David merely blinked in response. "It's better if you've got a buzz going. And it's incredibly funny to watch. All of us are a little competitive, throw in alcohol and the option of two racquets and that only gets worse."

"Well that is an understatement. I've seen you all on game nights and I'm lucky to still be alive," replied David with a teasing grin. He held Mary Margaret awaiting her reply.

"You know what, Ruby? I think that sounds like a fantastic idea. But five is an uneven number, lets see. Belle!" Mary Margaret called down from the porch to where Belle was standing with Will Scarlett from the precinct. The pretty brunette looked up to Mary Margaret and waved. She was currently wearing a skirt, which would not do so Mary Margaret hustled down the stairs and led her into the house, presumably to guilt her into changing into a spare set of jeans with the use of her pregnancy. All Emma knew was that in a matter of minutes Belle had returned dressed for battle and hair tied back.

While Belle was a librarian (and by all outward appearance slightly meek looking), Emma knew better. She'd watched the woman hold her own in just about every training class at the Storybrooke gym and knew she had stamina. That was a critical element in this game, which could go on for a really long time. When Belle joined the group, Ruby took six red plastic cups and filled them with beer. Emma cringed at the idea of running around with beer washing back and forth in her stomach.

"Can I sub the beer for a shot of something?" Belle readily agreed and the shots were supplied. Each person needed two drinks in their system and at the fifteen-minute marker, another would be consumed. As Emma was handed her racquet and shown to her circle to protect, she found herself laughing. Leave it to this group of friends to be so meticulously thorough in their invention of a game when drunk. And the fact that Ruby and Mary Margaret remembered all of the rules was even funnier.

Her spot was sandwiched between Graham and Ruby. The two couples playing had been separated, because Mary Margaret feared people may be tempted to 'leave their spheres' if too close to their significant others. Meanwhile, on the other side of Ruby, Killian kept looking at his racquets and the others with a mixture of amusement and disbelief. Clearly the good Captain had spent his time in a more dignified manner when drunk and that fact made Emma smile.

Mary Margaret then took the final step and chose a number between 1 and 20 and whoever was closest got to start with the birdie. It was Emma in the end who was nearest to the number and she stood there a moment, birdie in hand debating who to serve to first. She faked to Killian and hit it towards David who bashed it over to Graham and they were off, in a series of swings and hits.

As Emma expected, Belle turned out to be really good, but it was arguably Killian who proved the best at deceptive projecting. He was giving David and Graham a run for their money, usually turning the birdies onto them when he got it in his circle and more than once Emma found his cocky attitude and self-assuredness hot as hell. If she wasn't surrounded by other people, she likely would have forfeited more than once and pulled him to the grove of trees at the far end of the lawn. But as it was, she reveled in the humorous exertion. Emma fought hard despite all the laughing though and eventually enacted a kill shot to Ruby's record that was almost painfully well placed. There was no way Ruby could have prevented it.

"That's 10 points against Ruby, I'm sorry you know what that means." Mary Margaret yelled from her spot perched on a lawn chair.

"Damnit!" Ruby exited her sphere and made her way up to Graham and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Illegal contact on the field!" Mary Margaret yelled so Ruby pulled back throwing the middle finger at the pixie haired woman.

"Make her pay, baby." Graham nodded and pretended to turn his entire focus to taking Emma down, but with only two points against her, Emma was confident she could get him out first. He had seven and was directly next to Killian. In the midst of the momentary pause Emma made eye contact with Killian and conveyed her intent for them to team up against Graham. A mere nod was his response and between the two of them, Graham was out in a matter of minutes, then David behind him. Belle though, Belle held on and nearly got a kill shot in against Emma, but it fell just outside Emma's circle and in the one where Ruby had been standing. It was a tough blow, but the rules indicated that if the birdie fell in unoccupied territory, it counted as a point against the last person who'd touched it. Thus it was Belle and not Emma who was ousted, but the small brunette only smiled at the turn of events. Emma looked at her quizzically and Belle informed her that she had really been hoping to watch Emma and Killian duke it out.

"In an interesting turn of events, it's Killian and Emma meeting in the final two. The rules dictate that all ultimate badminton matches must end in sudden death. The next person to lose a point will be ousted and we will have a victor."

"How are you so into this and you're completely sober?" Emma yelled over to Mary Margaret who scoffed.

"When you're Queen someday you'll understand. Now enough talk. It's time for sudden death." The chant of 'sudden death' rose throughout the barbeque, even those in attendance who had not been playing but Emma honed in on Killian, trying her best to remove the outside noise from her awareness.

"Promise me you won't be too heartbroken when I win, Swan." Emma raised an eyebrow at the statement. He was so sure of himself, now she had to win, if just to wipe that smug grin off his face.

"I promise there will be no heartbreak on my part. Because your ass is grass, Jones." Then Mary Margaret threw the birdie up between the two of them and they were off. The game moved much faster when only between two people and Emma felt herself working hard to cover every part of her sacred sphere. She was looking for any sort of weakness in Killian's defenses, but he had a reason to be confident, the man had an incredible range of motion and excellent hand eye coordination.

As she was trying to find a point of attack, he spiked the birdie to the far edge of her sphere and she very nearly missed it, but a huge lunge had her just barely able to keep it in play. He hadn't been expecting her to save the shot, and so she hit the served up birdie to her other racquet and brought it to the far part of his circle. He hit it back but she watched it fall just outside the lines of her territory and then she was jumping up and down cheering with her friends coming in to swarm her with hugs and applause. She couldn't deny that as silly as the game was it still felt good to win. But it felt better to see Killian's smile as he came up to her after.

"Excellent show of patience love. You waited me out."

"Do I get some sort of reward?" Emma whispered low so only he could hear and he pulled her into him for a heated kiss. It was all too short because of their audience.

"Aye, you will be love, when we get home." His statement set her skin on fire and she could hardly wait.

"I'll need to shower though. Care to join me?" He audibly gulped and she grinned as she watched him struggle to reign himself in. They'd showered together for the first time last week, and the memory of his hands drawing lazy circles that gradually grew more fervent and then became designed entirely for pleasure came into her mind. She thought about how he's made her crazy with his hands and then taken her against the wall so deep and so good that she'd left scratch marks on his back as she clawed her way to release. It had been really fucking hot, and the idea of a repeat when this party was over had her wishing she could speed up time.

"Nothing could keep me away," He said stealing another kiss before tucking her to his side and leading her to rejoin her friends at the party. They managed to stay another hour before finally the promise of what lay in store was too tempting.

…..

Later that night, after the promised shower sex (and then a continuation in the bedroom), Emma made her way into the kitchen of Killian's apartment. Killian had a few things to go over for work in the morning and to distract herself, she decided to brainstorm some ideas for new flavors this week. She wanted something that tasted the way she felt. It needed to be light but sweet and with a range of flavor. Something that felt complete but also brand new. In the world of baking, finding something that hit all of these notes was not easy.

The good thing was that over the three weeks they'd been seeing each other, Emma had bought enough baking staples for Killian to have a good variety of ingredients to chose from. In the end, she made her mind up to create a soufflé. They were hard to make in miniature, but she had practice and knew she could handle it come Monday. She just needed to find the right flavor profile. Did she want bittersweet, dark or milk chocolate? What secondary ingredients could she use. Maybe coffee, or mint? These were the questions she toyed with as she beat together the egg yokes and sugar. In the end it was milk chocolate that she folded in with the mixture, then she added butter egg whites, a tablespoon of brewed coffee and a single spoonful of peanut butter. As with most things in the kitchen, it could either go horribly wrong or horribly right. She had to wait and see. As it was baking, she decided to take that extra step, making a peanut butter and chocolate drizzle to go on top along with some powdered sugar.

"I will never get tired of how beautiful you look in my kitchen, love." Killian's statement from across the room made Emma turn and smile. He stood there shirtless, wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants and though she'd literally just had him, she felt the pull of wanting low in her belly again.

"And I will never get tired of baking here. You have a seriously fantastic set up." She motioned around at the spacious and brand new kitchen that he called his own as he chuckled. Walking up to her he pulled her close and then stole the spoon she was stirring with tasted the glaze.

"God that's fantastic. But you know what would make it even better?" She shook her head. "If instead of this spoon, I licked it off of you." She moaned at the thought and then he was bringing her up to the countertop of the island in the center of the room and taking off her shirt, lying her down with a look of raw heat in his eyes.

"The soufflé is gonna be done in twenty minutes." Emma could barely get the words out as her air intake was compromised. She was so turned on by the thought of him licking and sucking her everywhere that she could hardly speak.

"Perfect. I love a challenge." With that he was drizzling the sauce onto her stomach, then up on her breasts and her neck. Thank god she'd made a lot. Seriously thank god because his mouth was on her flesh and the heat of the glaze coupled with the pull of his mouth had her writhing underneath him, flushed with pleasure. As he made his way down past her breasts, where he lingered on her nipples and nearly drove her to madness and then further along her torso Emma swore she saw stars. She felt close to exploding and all she wanted was him between her legs.

"Killian, please." She groaned as he stripped the pair of yoga pants she had on down her legs and as he murmured his appreciation for the black thong she'd grabbed from the drawer she now had in his room. He spread her legs, pulling her to the edge of the table, bringing them to hang over his shoulders and licked through the material kicking her yearning into high gear.

"You're so wet for me love. And just as sweet as that sinful sauce you've made. Tell me what you want."

"I want – I want you there." He pulled the panties off of her carefully but still waited. Emma knew by this point that Killian loved hearing exactly what she wanted. But it was his fault she could hardly think never mind string words together. He exhaled and she felt the cool of his breath on her wanting flesh and she groaned again. "I want you to lick me, and fuck me with your tongue. There, happy?" He grinned.

"Joyous, Swan." Then his mouth was there and bringing back that firestorm of feeling that she almost couldn't stand but definitely couldn't live without. After a few minutes he focused on her clit, sucking and stroking it with his tongue as his fingers entered her and she was lost, careening off the edge to her fourth orgasm of the night that had her spirit practically singing. Every time he did this she felt more alive than she thought possible, felt so heightened and yet sated at the same time. In these moments nothing could tear her down. As she came too again she sat up and kissed him hard, tasting herself on his tongue and wanting to give him the same sort of heavenly pleasure.

"Your turn Captain." She said as she slid off the counter top and moved to untie the strings of his pants. Then she was on her knees in front of him, showing him that no matter how much control he had over her, she had the same over him. He growled and praised her until he too reached his climax and as she came back up to kiss him again, the timer dinged and she took out the soufflé. Perfect in its composition, they waited only a short time to let it cool some before digging in.

"This is sublime, love. What are you going to call it?"

"Do you think Sinful Seduction Soufflé is appropriate for all ages?" He laughed but shook his head and they tossed around ideas until they were done eating and agreed they could both use another shower.

All in all it was a perfect Sunday and the next morning Emma's specials sign read _Sunday Serenity Soufflé_ and they were sold out in twenty minutes time. She did, however, manage to save one for her favorite Captain and may or may not have thrown a sexy note in the box as well.

 _ **Post Note – Thinking the next chapter will likely be from Killian's point of view opening the note. Hoping to get another update within a few days, and as always thanks for reading!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Okay so this update took a bit longer than expected but that is because I decided to throw in two other stories into this week's writing (one of which has since been wrapped up!) Anyways, I felt like I needed a largely fluff (but also smut) chapter and that it should be from Killian's perspective. So hope you guys enjoy!**_

"Captain Jones?" Killian's head flicked up to find Will Scarlet seeking his attention. He stretched out in his chair in the hopes of relieving some of the stiffness that had accrued since his shift started at 5 AM. He also noted the clock on the wall read 8:30. He should be leaving to go see Emma soon at the café.

"Aye, Scarlet what can I do for you?" The young man shifted uncomfortably but stepped forward, presenting Killian with a thick file.

"Chief Nolan got word from the state troupers that they need the paper work on the Harvey file by noon today." Killian ran a hand over his face in frustration.

"Of course they do. And let me guess, Locksley has managed to finagle his way out of it somehow." Will nodded and stammered on about traffic detail that Robin had volunteered for minutes before the call came in. Killian sighed but took the file and resigned himself to the fact that he would not be making it to _Saviory Sweets_ this morning. He sent a quick text to Emma.

 _Something's come up and I can't leave the precinct. Are we still on for dinner tonight?_

There was no hasty response, but that didn't surprise him. Knowing Emma, she'd left her cell phone with her bag in the office and she often didn't go back in there until lunch. The thought deflated him a bit even though he'd just seen her a few hours before. When it came to Emma, though, no amount of time seemed to be enough.

Having convinced himself that he wouldn't get a response for some time, Killian set to work providing his testimony and organizing the witness statements for the Harvey file. It was work that should have been allowed a few days, not a mere three hours but he knew it inside and out, having been tracking the problems in shipping and fishing for sometime. The file's namesake was based on the phantom dock employee whose name had been used to facilitate the breaches in protocol and it had been Killian who first discovered that the man signing off on these questionable hauls did not exist. Now, in order to hold the handful of men accountable for their actions, he needed not only to get things organized, but to construct a narrative the prosecution could use to the best of his ability. He was so caught up in that fact that he didn't notice the light rap of knuckles on his door.

"Killian?" That voice – _Emma's_ voice – pulled him from the deep concentration. His head shot up from looking at the files and he found her leaning against the door smiling at him. As always, being on the receiving end of that smile caused a skip in his regular heart rythym.

"Emma. What brings you here?" He rose from his desk and came around to kiss her cheek softly.

"You couldn't make it to me, so I brought coffee and sweets to you." She handed him his usual morning coffee and then a box wrapped in string like many of his selections had been since they'd started dating.

"Very thoughtful of you, love." Then he moved to the side and waved her into the office, closing the door behind her. Though she'd been to the precinct before, there was something in her demeanor this time around that was different. Then she flashed him a knowing smile and he realized what it was - she was flirting with him, hinting at what he wanted but really should not have in the workplace. She took a seat behind his desk and leaned back, firmly in control of her surroundings, and he had to admit he found her particularly attractive like this.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't have ulterior motives." She pushed her hair back over her shoulder, exposing her neck in a knowing gesture. The action made him think of all the times he'd utilized the pleasure point she had there to make her growing need accelerate further. It made him want to see if perhaps that need was already present despite the minimal physical contact they'd had. Then she crossed her legs and his eyes wandered down her body to where she'd let her dress ride up high on her thighs. His fingers itched to touch her but he held back, willing himself no to start anything.

"And what would those be, Swan?" His voice sounded tenser than he would have liked, but there was no helping that. It was taking all his energy not to lock the door and ravage her. She straightened in the chair, pushing her breasts forward slightly and the strain to keep in check grew stronger. Meanwhile he watched as his love relished her command over him and the knowledge that she was turned on underneath that cool exterior only compounded his own arousal.

"You're a smart guy, Captain Jones," she stood up from the chair and came around the front of the desk where he was standing, placing a hand on his chest. "I'm sure you can figure it out." To hell with what was proper, Killian moved his mouth down to hers and reminded her that while she may be leading now, turn about was fair play. And oh how she loved when the reigns changed hands and when the tides turned in his favor. He felt it in the return of her kiss and in her movement towards him, trying to get closer though there was no space between them until she finally pushed back and smiled again.

"I should be going." Damn right she should be going, but he'd be lying if he said the thought didn't strike a painful prick to his chest. He hated anything to feel unfinished between them. It left him feeling unsettled. Sending this, no doubt, she kissed him softly one last time before squeezing his hand and turning to leave. Just as she was about to depart though, she turned back around.

"Oh and Killian?"

"Yes, love?"

"You might want to read that note in private." Before he could do much more than gawk at her she was gone and he was left contemplating what note she could mean. Then he remembered the parcel on his desk and reached for it. He was about to untie the string when he noticed the still unfinished casework on his desk.

"Bloody hell," he said outright as he decided that despite his baser urges, he could not in good conscience read the note before finishing this assignment. With it as motivation, however, he managed to complete the necessary elements by the ridiculously tight deadline and was heralded for his success by David.

"Great work, Killian. I really appreciate you getting this done. Really took a lot off my plate." Typically Killian would appreciate such praise, but right now all he wanted was to get back and read that blasted note. When he finally did manage to get away, back to his office, he took great pains to lock the door with as unnoticeable a sound as possible. No need to alert the whole precinct of what he might be doing in here.

 _Killian,_

 _Like any good girlfriend, I've taken it upon myself to supply you with today's chocolate fix. You'll recognize the flavors. All morning when I made these, I thought of you, and your hands, and your mouth on me. And while I did, I concocted a sort of plan. I was going to lead you to the back office, insisting that there was some paperwork that I wanted your opinion on and have my way with you. I really want to have my way with you._

 _Then I got your text, and I had another thought. Your office has a stronger desk. All the better for you to take me on and make me want to scream your name, when of course I never could. It would be quick and dirty, and utterly fucking delicious. It's a real shame your job is important, or trust me I would have insisted on table banging sex when I left you today. As it is, I plan to try and take care of my own need for you when I left, but my hands will never replace you. Screw you for that by the way. You made me love you and now I can't get off alone as well as I could. But today I think I'll manage. I've been turned on all morning, fantasizing about you._

 _Anyways, enjoy your snack and notice that I supplied you with extra sauce on the side. I know you have a certain fondness for it. I hope I'll see you tonight, unless you have to work the late shift. Do me a favor though – whenever you do come to me, bring your handcuffs._

 _Love,_

 _Emma._

"Fuck!" Killian exclaimed much louder than he'd intended. Then he was pulling out his cell phone and calling Emma, needing to hear her voice and sense that despite her collected manner of writing, she might be just as crazed as he felt.

" _Hey you, how's your day going?"_ The sweetness in her tone made his heart stutter, but did nothing to detract from his intended goal.

"My day is going quite terribly." She laughed, knowing full well what she'd done. The bloody minx.

" _So you didn't like my present then?"_ A low growl emitted from him and he heard the change in her breathing and sensed that she was finally coming to understand the state she'd left him in.

"Did you make yourself come?" She hesitated and he heard the soft click of her door to the office being locked as well.

" _I couldn't. I need you."_ The confession drove him half mad with wanting her. She was everything to him, and in these moments, he realized how important he was to her and it made him euphoric.

"Aye, you do love. You need me to tell you what a goddess you are, a siren calling to me by some unknown magic that I never want to stop. Need me to map your body with my hands, with my mouth, until I finally let you have what you want. Until I fuck you with my fingers and my tongue and my cock."

" _God, yes, Killian. I need that."_

"I know what you need, Emma. And I fully intend to give you what you want." He heard her ragged breathing and for a moment closed his eyes, picturing what she was likely doing to herself to relieve some of the pressure, location be damned. "And as for your other request. Yes, I will gladly bring home my handcuffs tonight." The moan that came from her filled him with pride and satisfaction despite the fact that he could have no release himself.

"What time are you off, love?" He asked with a more loving inflection.

" _Right now. I just got off right now."_ He responded with a low chuckle and shook his head.

"I mean from work, Swan. When can I see you?" She told him she was done for the day at five and he promised to pick her up then. When he'd finally gotten himself under control enough to rejoin the world, he stepped out into the main precinct space.

"Ah Killian, I was just on my way to see you. I've wrangled Robin back from that traffic detail and I think you've managed to do more in one morning than he has in about a week paper work wise. Why don't you take the rest of the day?" No sooner had David said the words than Killian turned back into his office, grabbed his coat (and his cuffs), and headed quickly out into the Storybrooke afternoon, determined to plan a perfect evening for him and his Swan.

 _ **Post Note – I know it's a short chapter, but I really just wanted one last update this week. More to come soon and thanks again for reading!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Steady Chapter 9

 _ **A/N: Handcuff smut because I am shameless okay. Truly and utterly shameless. But it's fine, because I have a feeling I'm not the only one. And there's only about a month til the hiatus is over so I'm celebrating. Hope you guys enjoy!**_

" _You look sinful tied up for my pleasure, love. And I'm going to make sure it's your pleasure too." Emma writhed underneath his hands panting with want. She'd never let a man do this to her. The idea of being tied up had never crossed her mind as potentially enjoyable but here she was begging him._

" _Killian," she groaned out before he covered her mouth with a kiss and used his hands to roam down her arms to her chest. Once there he pulled his mouth from her and made her watch as he sucked one of her peaked nipples into his mouth with a harsh pull. At the same time he stimulated the other with his fingers and she couldn't stop the flood to her core that came of pure heat. She felt so incredibly sensitive and she wanted to run her fingers through his hair but couldn't. That only made her wanting increase. He'd switched to attend to the other breast with his mouth and she squirmed beneath him, trying to create more friction. She heard him tsking her as he pulled away and she was left missing the presence of his mouth and the scratch of his beard._

" _Impatient are we, love? We'll have to practice that." He slowly kissed down her stomach and she felt out of control. But then out of nowhere someone was calling her name._

"Emma? Emma!" Emma's head popped up off of the desk where she'd fallen asleep in the office. Oh, fuck it had been a dream. She straightened to find that it was Mary Margaret who'd been calling her.

"Sorry, what's up." Her friend's look was one of concern.

"Are you okay?" Emma nodded but a yawn escaped.

"I haven't been getting much sleep recently." From behind Mary Margaret Emma heard Ruby's voice.

"Sexy time coming back to bite her in the ass." Emma groaned and covered her eyes but she couldn't deny it. That was the reason she'd dozed off after all. When she looked back up at Mary Margaret, her friend's giddy smile only made it worse.

"Oh God, stop looking at me like that."

"What? I'm not looking any sort of way." She paused for barely a breath. "Okay so I am? But I can't help it. He makes you so happy and seeing you happy makes me happy, and by extension makes the babies happy." Emma tried to smile but that was quickly sabotaged by more inappropriate comments from the peanut gallery.

"Happy carefree sexy time is what got Mary Margaret pregnant, Emma. Watch out." Emma stood and moved past Mary Margaret into the kitchen.

"Oh and I suppose you and Graham are abstaining?" Ruby flashed a devilish grin.

"I thought you didn't want to hear about Graham and I." Too late Emma realized she'd stepped into it and now likely was about to hear way more than she needed to know. "To answer your question, we are not abstaining. Quite the opposite. When I went to visit him for my lunch break he took me on top of his desk at the rangers station." Mary Margaret choked on the decaf tea she was drinking and Emma merely gawked at Ruby's bluntness.

"What, like David or Killian haven't ever had you at the precinct." Emma shook her head but Mary Margaret only blushed.

"Are you kidding me? No – no we are not talking about this." Mary Margaret seemed happy to oblige but Ruby continued on.

"Emma, it's perfectly natural for a man and a woman to have sex." Emma rolled her eyes at the jest. "And sometimes, a man and woman like to change it up. A quick fuck on a sturdy table helps with that." The way Ruby said it was almost like a doctor prescribing some sort of medication and it was so bizarre Emma couldn't help but laugh.

"Right, I get it. But when the man and woman in question are two of my best friends, my desire to know about it drops to a minute level."

"But the level does exist." Emma slapped her hand on her forehead in an overly dramatic show of defeat.

"Fine. I love hearing about good old desk fucking. Happy now?"

"Happy, isn't exactly the word I'd use, love." Oh crap, she knew that voice. Killian was here, and that gruffness in his tone told her that when she turned to see him, she'd see a fire brimming in his eyes that always foretold of the glorious torture of long, slow sex. When she turned around she was proved exactly right and that trusty fluttering in her belly of desire returned. He looked about to bend her over the kitchen's work station, and she was convinced if her friends weren't here he would do just that.

"Look at that chemistry! You guys would be great at desk sex."

"Shut up, Ruby!" Came from Emma at the exact moment Killian said, "Not the time, Red."

"Shutting up." Ruby still looked joyous at the exchange, but she made as if zipping up her mouth with her hand. Meanwhile Emma grabbed her jacket and bag and shot a look to Mary Margaret.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Mary Margaret nodded and then Emma crossed the room to Killian who put a hand behind her back and led her out the back door of the café. Once they were outside, Killian pushed her up against the brick exterior. Though it was daylight still, there was no one around, and for a moment at least they could have some privacy. Pressed up against the wall, Emma felt the rough texture of the bricks against her back along with Killian's firm warmth against her front.

"Emma there's something you should know." She flashed her eyes up to look into his. "I fully intend to fuck you senseless on a desk, very soon." She squirmed against him wanting that desperately. Meanwhile his fingers traced down her neck sending a shiver through her.

"But tonight… tonight I have a very different plan in mind." His mischievous grin made her groan out loud and pull him down for a kiss. How the hell was she going to make it all the way back to his or her apartment?

…

Emma heard the second cuff click into place and tested the feel of them on her wrist. They weren't too tight, but there was no way she was breaking out of them from where they were affixed the thought made her wetter than she already was which hardly seemed possible. And speaking of hard, hey eyes grazed down the planes of Killian's exposed chest and abs to the waistband of the slacks he'd worn to work. There he was exceptionally hard, and the tent in the pants made Emma want to jump six steps ahead and get to the good stuff already.

"Sexy as you are, licking your lips like that while staring at my cock, I won't go any faster because of it." Emma's eyes flashed back up to his and she tested the resistance again on the metal links. She watched his visceral response. "Having you bound like this brings something out in me, Swan. But if at anytime we move from pleasure to pain I want you to tell me. There's nothing about the latter that I find appealing. I never want to hurt you."

God she wished she could reach up and stroke his cheek. He was perfect, and whether or not he knew it, he'd just eased the one reservation she'd ever had about this before. This was a vulnerable position for her, and though she trusted him never to take advantage, the words were still reassuring.

"That doesn't mean I won't be making you beg through the course of the evening." _Jeez, why had she proposed this again?_ But then his hand was unclasping the front of her bra and he made his way to her nipples and she remembered – because in the end, even if she came close to dying from desire, she knew he'd bring her more fulfillment that anyone else ever had and ever could. In the end, it would always be worth it. But with that final thought, Emma succumbed to sensation and left rationalizing at the door. His mouth and his hands were working her breasts so good and she was practically purring in satisfaction intercut with groans for more. True to his word, Killian took his time, but eventually one of his hands made their way down to her panties and stroked her heat through the thin fabric.

"You're so wet, love." Emma couldn't speak so she nodded, raising her hips to his hand as best she could when tied up. Here at least, he had some mercy, and instead of the agonizing slowness he'd shows her breasts, his fingers curled into the fabric and stroked her clit. She was so riled up from the attention he'd shown her nipples that it took relatively nothing to reach her orgasm, but he drew it out with lazy circles hitting just the right pressure. Then he moved faster and used first one and then another finger inside her to get her going again. He waited until she'd climaxed a second time before finally pulling the underwear from her body and discarding it on the ground.

"When you touched yourself earlier, love, is this how you pictured me? About to take you with my mouth."

"No." He was confused until she continued. "You _were_ taking me with your mouth." She heard the low rumble of his laughter as he pressed his mouth to her and the vibration made her crazy. Obviously this was _so_ much better than afternoon fantasy had been and she was torn between wanting it to last forever and dying for another orgasm to crash into her. In the end it didn't take long between the expert navigation of his tongue and the varying licks, sucks and nips from him. This wave of pleasure was greater than the two before it and this time the constraints proved their downfall since she was growing weaker with all the straining against them.

Sensing this, Killian made his way up to her and uncuffed the silver rings around her hands, freeing her. He gently traced the small red markings from her movement against them before kissing her wrists one by one. Emma loved the dual parts of him – one hot and wanting, possessing control and skill that drove her mad, and the other loving and kind who made her feel safe and wanted. How she'd gotten so lucky, she would never know. Then she moved her hands against his skin and watched as the lust he'd been keeping in check without her hands on him took a turn towards frenzy. With a quick maneuver, she pushed him so he was lying back on the bed and straddled over him, kissing down until the head of his cock was by her mouth. Taking him in, she worked to give him some semblance of the pleasure he'd given her, but before she could get him to completion, he was pulling her back up to him.

"Not today, love. I want to be inside you." Emma nodded, wanting that too and she angled herself on top of him before lowering in a slow, sweet motion until she felt that same fullness that was always there when he was in her. They found their rhythm and rode it until they were both finally satisfied. They lay together, spent in his bed. She turned to look at him and saw the return of the boyish smile, so filled with happiness that it harked of a more innocent time in life. In that moment, Emma pictured what their future together would look like. She thought of how a wedding to him would be and feel, and decided that she wanted three children. Three seemed like the perfect number.

"Something you fancy about the number three today, love?" Emma was pulled from her musings and realized she'd been drawing the numeral on his chest. She blushed and shook her head. "Funny, I always thought three would be the perfect number of children in a family." Emma's eyes flashed up to him and watched the man she love read her face and know that he was right in his surmises about why she'd been drawing it.

"Me too," she replied. Then he pulled her into a kiss and when he broke away he whispered against her lips.

"Then three we shall have, love." They didn't expand any more than that. This was still new, even if they knew the love between them to be true. Yet Emma fell asleep swift and easy, and she'd be lying if she said that her dreams that night hadn't been filled of visions of a blonde son and two brunette daughters, all bearing the same sense of charm and courage as their parents.

 _ **Post Note – Three babies. Minimum. That is what I want for Emma and Killian and I swear if the finale of the series does not have them with at least three kids, a big house and a whole boatload of happiness I will never get over it. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: This chapter incorporates some critical things for me. Number one – I wanted a way to get the ship name in my story. I think I managed that well enough. Number two – puppy fluff, because puppy fluff is amazing fluff. And Number three – naming said puppy after one of my favorite characters from a movie I find largely underrated. You'll see what I mean. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!**_

 _Killian_

Killian found himself up long before the sun, marveling at the great beauty lying next to him, as he did most mornings. He allowed himself this time each day to thank the heavens for Emma Swan and thank his lucky stars he'd listened to the counsel of his friends and told her what she'd meant to him. They'd waited long enough and Killian found himself wishing they were quite a few steps farther along. Yet time and time again he held back, worried that he might scare off the fare Emma by proposing after only a matter of weeks.

Then last night they'd talked of children. He'd listened to the woman he loved tell him what she wanted for her future and include him within those dreams. That feeling couldn't be compared to anything else and it was what had his wheels spinning so early this morning. He had to believe that this was a sign.

With that in mind, he slowly extracted himself from the bed, doing his best to leave Emma undisturbed and headed to the kitchen. Once there, he scrounged around through all the baking essentials until he gathered everything needed for a chocolate croissant. About thirty minutes in, it began to dawn on him that perhaps this hadn't been the best choice of recipe to try as a novice. With each passing minute there was more and more of a chance that Emma would wake up and wander into the kitchen that now resembled a war zone.

Yet luck it seemed was on his side for Emma didn't stir and he managed, finally, to bring forth a tray of two semi-decent chocolate croissants and hot cocoa with cinammon. The clock on the bedside table read 8 AM. Damn, he'd been doing this for hours. But it was all entirely worth it as soon as Emma stirred back to awareness, blinking her bright eyes his way and throwing him a happy smile. The moment when she realized he'd brought her breakfast, he watched a look of surprise and delight mark her features. It was breathtaking as was her shuffling from under the sheets towards the pastries he'd made.

"You did all this for me?" She sounded surprised.

"Don't do anything rash like thank me until we've established they're edible." She pulled him down to her for a loving kiss then looked at the display full on.

"Is there one you think I'd like better?" Killian held his breath as he shook his head. The truth was that he's added something below each croissant. Under one was a ring, under the other was – well it was what Emma had chosen, a key to his house. And, not so surprisingly, she had missed it. She was so transfixed with the croissant, eyeing it for texture and cutely sniffing at it for a moment. It wasn't until she'd placed it past her lips, and had sighed around it claiming it was 'really good' that she looked down on the plate and saw the key. Her eyes flashed up to his with a look of questioning so sincere he couldn't help but laugh.

"I think you should move in."

"With you?"

"Aye."

"In here?"

"Until we want something bigger, yes." She blinked back at him. This was the first moment in which he started to feel worried that perhaps he'd read things wrong. Maybe he had moved too soon.

"Yes."

"Yes?" He couldn't contain the excitement in his voice and watched as her face broke out into a grin nearly as wide as his.

"Yes I will move in with you." He barely managed to move the tray onto the nightstand before taking her in his arms to show her just how happy she'd made him. "But I have conditions."

"Anything, love." Hell, she could ask for the bloody moon and he'd make it work.

"You tell me how you made that croissant. It's actually really good." He kissed up behind her earlobe, eliciting a shudder from her as he whispered his response.

"Fancy me the baker now, do you love? I guess that makes you the Captain." He leveraged their positions so that she was on top, golden hair tumbling down as her cheeks flushed with wanting. Her deep green eyes stared back at him, the window to her every, completely assuring him that she was with him. He watched as that desire transformed into confidence and the spark in her eyes told him that her taking the reigns while in their bed would pay off, but might drive him near to wild.

Her initial perusal of him with her hands was slow and though Emma's hands on him always felt like heaven, the sensations they left were borderline torturous. When she finally aligned her body with his eagerly waiting cock, after tender kisses and mild strokes everywhere, he was using all of his will power to keep from bucking up to her. He watched as the control she exerted started to slip, when she lowered herself upon him, the flush against her skin, the catch in her breath all told him that she was giving over to what she was feeling versus the control she wanted.

"Killian?" The airiness of her voice made him smile in response.

"Yes, Captain Swan?" She smiled and leaned down for a kiss.

"Care for your old job back?" In seconds he had flipped their positions, keeping her facing away from him, urging her to hold the headboard as he took her from behind. He took great pains to show her that he'd always be here for whatever she needed. And judging from the not one, but two orgasms she readily succumbed to, he'd say he'd done his job damn well.

…..

 _Emma_

The next day, Emma was still sailing on cloud nine. She had given her notice for not reupping her lease, and her landlord had been really understanding. Didn't hurt that her landlord was Granny Lucas, a firm supporter of the Emma and Killian relationship. So supportive was Granny, that she'd introduced Emma to a gaggle of women in town who met daily at the diner to talk gossip. Their newest endeavor was to decide on what couple name each relationship in town needed. This was the only thing with even the hope of bringing her down, because Emma and Killian's name, courtesy of Granny and the others was _Captain Swan._

Yeah – so now she couldn't hear that without thinking of being on top of him. Every time she heard it she blushed she was sure, and the only people calling them that were elderly ladies. It was nightmarish. But she wouldn't ever trade the memory between her and Killian, and despite it's antics, she'd never choose to move out of this strange little town in Maine. She'd found home here, found her people here, found _love_ here. She wanted to get married and have her kids here. Then someday, she wanted to be one of those old women in the gaggle, dishing dirt on the young people and baking cookies for her grandkids. The thought made her smile. She hadn't realized she wanted all of that. Not until Killian.

As she got out of her car, the scene of all these particularly interesting musings, she noted that the day was shaping up to be extremely warm. She was instantly glad for the AC in the bakery, or today would have been a rough one to get through. Something pulled her from that thought though. It was a low whine and a scratching sound.

 _That's strange,_ Emma thought to herself, but she followed the sound. She rounded the parking lot to the side street off the main road, just around from the bakery. There, looking helpless and scared was a small black dog. The poor thing was crying, but on seeing Emma it stopped. It's sad brown eyes fixed on her, Emma moved forward to check it for a tag. What she saw instead made her so angry – the poor thing didn't have any identification, and what she thought was a leash was really a makeshift rope. Someone was either a horrible pet owner, or had done this out of some cruelty she couldn't understand.

Very carefully, Emma removed the scissors she had in her purse and cut through the rope to free the poor thing. She whispered soft endearments to the pup to keep her calm, and the brave little dog stood very still even after the rope had been removed. When Emma tried to step back though, the dog immediately followed. Staring up at her with those abandoned eyes, the dog was slowly crushing Emma's resistance until she was compelled to bend back down and pick the pup up, holding her in her arms. At the same time she pulled out her cell phone.

" _Missing me already, love?"_ Killian's voice calmed the anxiety seeing this poor helpless animal in distress had caused and Emma let out a sigh. _"Emma what's wrong?"_ She told him about the puppy and he said he would be right over. Minutes later, he rolled up in a cruiser to take a statement and check the dog out for himself.

"She's a beauty, Emma, and she seems to have taken a fancy to you." His comments came while the little dog was showering him with kisses. Emma smirked, they were both lost to this little beast. All there was left was admitting it.

"Killian – she needs a family." Killian's eyes flashed to Emma's.

"No she doesn't she's got us. We're her family." Emma leaned up to kiss him, only pulling back because of the strange sensation a puppy kiss on the cheek provided during an actual kiss. "I know you need to get back to work, love. I'll take her over to the veterinarian." Emma nodded and gave the pup one more good scratch behind the ears.

"Can I come see her at lunch?"

"Of course, love." Emma gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and turned to go only to hear him call her. "Any thoughts on a name, love?"

"Kala."

"Well you don't hear that everyday. Kala it is." Then he turned back to his cruiser and Emma could hear him imploring the pup not to go and make a mess of his car. The puppy yipped happily and Emma walked back to work firmly back on her cloud.

Later that night, when Emma got back to their home (and yes, thinking of it as _theirs_ made her very happy) she found that the living room had largely been filled with assorted dog supplies. Between the mini mountain of toys and the excessive varieties of food, Emma felt her own modest bag of things she'd bought on her way largely unnecessary. Until little Kala came bounding in from the kitchen, wagging her tail and looking very happy to see Emma.

"Hey girl, I think you might like…. This one." Emma pulled out a small stuffed monkey – well Gorilla, if she was being technical – that had been on a far shelf in the grocery store, largely forgotten amongst the other dog inventory. Kala took one sniff and put the toy in her mouth, carrying it away with her.

"Of course you managed to find one that she likes." The playful huffiness from Killian at the doorway caused Emma to raise a brow.

"You mean you bought all of this and she doesn't even like it?" He shook his head dumbfounded.

"I've never met a dog who didn't want a thousand toys. But she merely sniffs and retreats. Except with that thing." Emma and Killian looked over to where Kala was now lying on one of the doggy beds nestled with the toy between her front legs and her head against it.

"We got a dog today." Emma whispered as Killian came to greet her for real with a soft kiss to her lips.

"We got a dog today," He replied. "And joy of joys, she'd house trained. Not an accident yet." Emma laughed as she watched the distinct look of pride color his expression.

"How was it having her at the station?"

"Brilliant. The rest of the crew loved her. Dave practically tried to take her home when the day was done. I expect he and Mary Margaret will be getting a dog once those babies have had time to grow up a bit. Told them she'd be a regular guest now." Emma smiled against his chest, happy that Kala wouldn't have to be by herself during the day.

"If you have her all day, I'm going to have to work really hard to get her to love me as much as you." She was teasing, but Killian wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Nonsense love, you saved her. You'll always be her favorite."

"That's true. And I tried out a new recipe today for peanut butter cookies – they're dog safe."

"And just like that, any hope I had of winning her top affections evaporated." Emma laughed at his comment, grabbing her bag and moving into the kitchen. While the two of them made dinner, Emma tested out the treats and Killian was proved right – there was no topping the love between a dog and it's peanut butter. Except maybe the love between a dog and it's peanut butter provider.

 _ **Post-Note: Hey guys! Sorry the chapter ended up being on the shorter side. Just wanted to get an update out today since I'm trying to see how many days I can go in a row with a fic each day. For the record we are at day 47. Coincidentally, that's how many days I have been publishing my fics. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. I love the beautiful feedback you all have been sending. As always, let me know if there's something you want explored in this story I will do my best to grant wishes!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Steady Chapter 11**_

 _ **A/N: Finally a chapter with Liam. A few people have asked me if he's alive in this AU to which I can only respond hell yes he is. I live in a world of fluff here guys, where Liam is always living. In this he's also married to Elsa and they have a baby girl, so strap in for the cute.**_

 _Emma_

Emma couldn't seem to help pacing in the kitchen of _Saviory Sweets_. Try as she might, and boy had she ever tried, she couldn't sit still. At least in the morning she'd had the day's confections to distract her. Unfortunately the store only needed so many of those. When she'd been done with that, she went all out on a special dessert for tonight, but even that had only taken her through about 2:30. Now at almost 3:00 she was a walking ball of energy.

"They're going to love you, Emma." Mary Margaret forced Emma to stop pacing and look at her. In her friend's eyes, Emma saw sincerity and concern. They eased the tension coursing through her a bit.

"Well of course they're going to love her. She's gotten Killian off their hands and he's a pill." Emma whipped back to Ruby in horror.

"My boyfriend is _not_ a pill. He's brave and kind and _ridiculously_ hot, like 'have you seen that God walking amongst mortals' hot, and he loves me. Despite the crazy middle of the night baking sessions and romantic baggage, he loves me. And I'm problematically in love with him at this point, Ruby. So _seriously_? What the hell are you even talking about?" Ruby broke out into a grin. She'd been messing with her.

"There were a couple of points to that. The first was to get you out of the crazy 'what-if they don't like me' spiral you've been floundering in. And the second was to remind you that yes, Killian does love you and you love him and there's nothing that's going to change that." Emma reluctantly let out a smile.

"You're evil, Ruby. I love you, but you're evil."

"Maybe. But you can't deny my methods work. And your _boyfriend_ , who is not pill like in the slightest, is here by the way."

"You didn't, Ruby." Mary Margaret was muffling a laugh with her hand, as Emma stood there completely thrown off balance. There was no way, but then Killian walked in from the front of the store with a face that said he'd heard absolutely everything and she had no doubt that she'd been had. He'd heard all of that and the look in his eyes held the promise that as soon as they could achieve real and tangible alone time, he was going to endeavor to earn all that praise she'd thrown on him.

"Ruby's idea, love. I was merely along for the ride."

"Of course you were. And what would you have done if I didn't defend you?" Emma had a hand on her hip, feigning frustration.

"You mean me, 'the God among men who is brave and kind and devilishly handsome?' I don't think we were at risk of you not defending my honor." Emma huffed under her breath about his editorializing but accepted the kiss he offered once he reached her nonetheless. In seconds, she had largely forgotten what they were just talking about, losing herself fully in the kiss. When Killian stepped back, Emma nearly pulled him back to her but realized they were still at her place of work amongst her friends. As far as distractions went, though, there was nothing quite like a kiss from Killian to set her to feeling right.

"Not to fear, Emma. My protestations of love and your admirable traits would be far more extensive. Perhaps I'll show you tonight, when all have gone to bed." Emma shivered at that but still shot a dirty look at Ruby when the girl started openly commenting on their cuteness again. Without delay, Emma grabbed her bag and the cake she'd made from the freezer.

"We need to drop this off at home first. Wouldn't want it to melt."

"Your cakes have taken to melting since last I had one?" She shook her head.

"It's an ice cream cake." His eyes grew big at her statement.

"You made an ice cream cake from scratch for them?" Emma huffed a bit.

"You said Elsa was from the 'coldest place on earth' but now lives in Ireland, land of green and rain. And there's not many pictures of you and Liam around but nearly half of them feature ice cream." Emma watched Killian's eyes shine brightly with a fierce emotion. Now Emma knew she'd made exactly the right choice even if it had been a trickier treat to master. She wouldn't tell him about the decorations just yet though. It would be fun to surprise him too.

"It's a bloody brilliant idea, Emma. I just hope you didn't go to too much trouble." She waved off the worry.

"No trouble at all. Especially since you get to carry it to the car." She placed the cake gently in his arms and he carried it with just the right amount of grace.

Emma knew that people fell into one of two categories, cake safe and cake dangers. Over the past few months, Emma had come to know that Killian was one of the former, which didn't seem like such a big deal but it was. For whatever reason, some people could not handle carrying something like this. Whether it was natural clumsiness or getting too far into their own heads, she'd watched plenty of people ruin perfectly good cakes when they couldn't properly carry them.

The two of them managed to drop the cake off at home with no issues, though Emma was sad to leave Kala behind at the house for a spell. The presence of her favorite pup would have gone a long way in the calming department as it had since they'd found her a month ago. Instead when Emma felt her worry escalating again, she had Killian's hand to hold along the way. Not a bad consolation in the least.

"Why are you so worried, Emma?" She let out a shaky breath.

"I don't know. The stakes have never felt this high when meeting someone's family before." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed gently.

"You're missing a critical piece of the puzzle, love." She looked at him questioningly as he cut his attention between the road to the airport and her. " _You_ are my family now too." Emma leaned across the consul between them and kissed him on the jaw.

"I love you."

"Aye, and I you." They filled the car with easy conversation about what the week would bring for them. Liam and Elsa had been married for three years after meeting in the middle of a hailstorm in London of all places. Elsa had been there on holiday, and Liam on business and the rest was a lovely history.

"They were my first definitive example of a love at first sight story." Killian admitted as his thumb absently stroked at Emma's hand that he still held close. "Kept expecting them to run off and elope together, but I guess it was the older sibling instincts in both of them. They were reasonable - kept things as were expected and when they finally got married, it was a huge affair. Elsa's got one sister but roughly ten thousand cousins." Emma laughed at that.

"Ten _thousand_? Is that a conservative guess?"

"Well they all just kept coming and coming. I lost count after the thirtieth bloke came introducing himself. He was the fifth Tobias I had met in as many minutes." Killian's lingering bewilderment was too funny to Emma.

"I always wanted cousins, but ten thousand sounds like it might be slightly too much." Emma expected Killian to laugh at her joke but he actually looked stricken.

"What?" she asked seriously.

"It's nothing, love."

"Killian," she gave him that tone that told him she wasn't going to let this go and his eyes flashed to hers for a moment.

"It's stupid love."

"Try me."

"I want to give you the world – anything and everything that will make you happy. But I can't give you that." His words were so sweet that she felt her eyes well up a little bit. She looked outside and saw a rest stop.

"Pull over." Her desire was clearly lost on him as he immediately did so and looked worried.

"Are you okay-" She unbuckled and moved quickly to straddle his lap and kissed him with all the love she could muster in the relatively small car. Her mind was racing with all of the fantastically caring things he'd said and done over the past few months and it only fueled her further.

He was right there with her, growling low when she nipped at his bottom lip and pulling her closer. His hands moved to the hem of her shirt and rose beneath the fabric against her skin sending tingles of delight coursing through her. When she pulled back, panting for breath a bit she traced her thumb over his mouth and smiled.

"When I was listing your better qualities earlier, I really should have mentioned that your thoughtfulness drives me crazy with wanting you. I want you to take me right here."

"As you wish." He was attempting to unbutton their jeans and she stopped him chuckling.

"We really don't want the car smelling like sex when we pick up your family, do we?" Killian debated for a moment but ended up shaking his head. Emma kissed him lightly one more time before attempting to go back to her seat but he held her in place.

"Tonight we're going to have an interesting challenge to face, Swan."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, love, because I intend to make you come over and over again and those precious moans and cries of yours would give us away." Emma felt herself getting wetter at the thought of what he was promising.

"And what do I get if I'm good, Captain?" The untamed heat in his gaze at the question was enough reward but he lowered his mouth to just beneath her ear and kissed in that spot that always made her dizzy before whispering low.

"You get everything, Emma. Absolutely everything." Emma sighed as he let her go and helped her back to her seat, taking it upon himself to buckle her back up. They set back off towards the airport and Emma now had a new problem. Instead of worrying about what Liam and Elsa would think of her, she fixated on how she was going to make it all the way to tonight without Killian delivering on all he's promised.

…..

 _Killian_

"I have to hand it to you little brother, you've landed yourself a fine woman in Emma." The two of them worked on cleaning up the dishes from the take out they'd grabbed on the way back home, and the beautiful ice cream cake Emma had made. She'd really done a beautiful job and had even gone so far as to put adorable animated versions of Liam, Elsa and their daughter Bridget on the cake. They had been a huge hit.

At his brother's comment, Killian looked through the doorway into the living room where Emma and Elsa sat together laughing about something as Emma held a sleeping Bridget in her lap. His niece, now nearly three, had taken an instant fancy to Emma and had barely left her side all night. Emma didn't seem to mind, in fact quite the opposite. Every time Killian saw the two of them, his heart felt likely to pound out of his chest. She was going to be an excellent mother someday. To his children – that part was never in question, because Emma was his forever.

"That I have." When Killian looked back at Liam, his brother had that smug look on his face like he knew something Killian didn't. "Something else to say, brother?"

"I give you six months. Within six months she will be Emma Jones, I'd bet anything on it." Killian gave nothing away with his movements but admitted as much.

"I'd marry her tomorrow if I had my way."

"Have you told her that?"

"It's been barely two months, Liam."

"And she'd already living with you. Clearly she's just as interested in keeping things moving as you are. What's the point in waiting when you know it's forever?" Killian was at a loss for words for a beat. Liam and he never talked like this to each other, so it took some getting used to.

"You went slowly." Liam shook his head.

"Elsa knew that I was never letting her go after that first date. To me we were more than married." Killian shook his head and backed up from the sink admitting defeat.

"Alright then. If you're such a genius, how am I going to ask her?" Liam crossed his arms and leaned his back against the countertop.

"I can't give you everything. You'll figure it out yourself, and when you're ready you'll give her this." Liam took something from the pocket of his jacket that was hanging on a chair. It was a small black box.

"Where did you find that?!" Killian snatched the black box back.

"Where you hid it." Killian huffed as he put the box under the sink for the time being, glad that Emma hadn't seemed to notice.

"Mom would be pleased with your choice." Killian nodded at that for he knew it to be true. His mother would have loved Emma, strong and beautiful and kind as she was. Before she'd been sick, her mother had gone on and on about how true love existed if only you waited for it. She'd been right, so totally and completely right. Killian was absently looking at Emma again when she looked up and smiled at him.

"Make it three." Liam looked confused. "Three months." Liam slapped him on the back and the two of them headed back to the living room. Killian took the seat right beside Emma on the couch, extending an arm around her lovingly.

"So then Kristoff hops the fence and with surprising coordination, approaches one of the reindeer and proceeds to talk at it and for it for thirty minutes." Emma laughed and Killian looked at Elsa quizzically. "I was telling Emma about Anna and Kristoff's most recent trip across Europe."

"I've never met any two people more obsessed with traveling. They're away more than they're home," Killian mused.

"I know, but they're happy." Elsa said with a small smile before yawning. "Excuse me, I think that time difference is finally starting to catch up with me." Liam leaned down to collect Bridget from Emma's lap gently.

"I believe that is my cue to put my two girls to bed." Everyone made their goodnights and when they had left, Emma snuggled closer into Killian's arms. Killian looked at the clock on the wall, very pleased to see that it was barely nine, he had plenty of time to make good on those earlier promises.

"So there was nothing to worry about in the end." Emma nodded into Killian's chest at his words.

"No, but there's still something I'm still a little hung up on."

"What is it, love?"

"How I'm going to manage making love to you quietly." Her comment prompted Killian to rise quickly and pick her up in his arms. She nearly squealed but covered her mouth to keep a sound from coming out. He led them quickly to their room and locked the door behind them.

"I want you to strip for me, Emma." The heat in her eyes at his request set his rigid cock hardening even more but she readily complied, taking her time to remove each article of clothing while barely breaking eye contact. He watched her greedily but kept himself from moving forward, from touching her as he wanted. Instead he busied himself with removing his clothes as well. When they were both finally naked, he stepped towards her, running his hands over her exposed skin, trying to decide where to start with her. Knowingly or not she arched her breasts slightly higher towards him and he took that as all the encouragement he needed. He maneuvered her over to the bed, spreading her out on her back before lowering himself to suck a nipple in her mouth.

"Killian, _Christ_!" The plea was whispered but spoke volumes. In response he took the other breast in hand, massaging the flesh and plucking at the nipple the way he knew she loved. As she writhed beneath him, trying to get closer, his other hand slid down to her wet heat and he moved immediately to fill her with two fingers. She gasped and he swallowed her impending cry with a demanding kiss. It was only a matter of time and some purposely placed stroked to her clit until she was thrust into her first climax. He'd never grow tired of watching Emma reach her peak and while she was still recovering he kissed his way down her body until he was a breath away from her.

"Can you handle this, Swan, without my kiss to keep you quiet?" She nodded furiously and he laughed, loving the way she clenched in anticipation at the coolness of his breath. As he'd done with his hands, he immediately moved to please her, sucking her clit into his mouth and loving the way she tried to keep herself contained with a low hum. She seemed torn between running her hands through his hair to keep him going and between covering her mouth to keep her pleasure muffled. In the end, the latter won out. Killian kissed, nipped and slid his tongue into her with such precision that she was falling into another orgasm easily, but instead of pulling back, he rode it out with her fixated on bringing her more, giving her everything.

"Killian, I can't-" she said out loud before her eyes closed and she let out a soft purr. He pulled back for a moment to reassure her.

"You can and you will, Emma. Feel this, feel how much I love you." She turned her head into the pillow beside her and he watched her bite down, taking the fabric into her mouth in the hopes of keeping it busied. Slower this time, he brought her to the peak and she sailed into a longer, more intense release that had her actually spent. When me moved back up to kiss her, he knew she'd taste herself on his tongue, knew the way that always made her hungry for more. That pattern stayed in tact and soon she was gripping at his back, arching towards him for more contact.

"Hands and knees love. I need faster and deeper." She quickly moved to comply and when he pushed inside her she let the first moan escape that rivaled full volume. He pulled out immediately.

" _Fuck,_ sorry, it's just so good." He steadied himself for a moment, reigning himself in as best he could.

"Shall we try again?" She looked over her shoulder at him.

"If you don't I may have to kill you." He smiled at her claim and then focused back on her beautiful body in front of him. He pushed himself in slowly this time, feeling her tighten around him like a vice. He hissed out his breath.

"One week from now, when they're on a plane back across the pond, I am going to spend days having you scream my name." Emma was panting, pushing herself back into him.

"Anything just please, fuck me Killian." And he did, thrusting in hard and deep he felt himself chasing ecstasy at a staggering pace, when she was close, he lowered his hand to find her clit, sparking her orgasm and as she gripped him he felt himself succumb as well.

Killian held Emma in his arms for hours, long after she'd fallen asleep. The whole time he thought about when and how to ask her to marry him. Finally, in the wee hours of the morning, it dawned on him, the perfect plan. He smiled at the realization that he'd found it and could ask her soon. Emma shuffled in her sleep, opening her eyes to see him still awake. Her hand came up to stroke his cheek.

"Whatever it is, we can figure it out later. Now we sleep." Her eyes fluttered closed again and Killian kissed her forehead.

"Now we sleep."

 _ **Post-Note: Hope you guys like the update! More fluff and smut obviously to come!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: So Ruby has always been one of my favorite characters on OUAT. I love almost every pairing I've seen her with – Graham, Mulan, Whale etc. She as a character is just so interesting and so different and I wish she was on the show more with the rest of the cast in Storybrooke so I kind of have to live that in my fics. This chapter Ruby's thrown some drama into the mix but no worries, as with everything in this story, there's no angst and a whole lot of fluff. Hope you enjoy!**_

 _Emma_

A few weeks after Liam, Elsa and Bridget had headed back home, Emma had been having an incredible dream. She was laying out on a beach somewhere in the Caribbean. The sun felt glorious on her skin, but not as good as Killian who was kissing his way down her body to the heat between her legs. It was going to be incredible dream sex, of that she was sure. Realistically, when she woke up from the completion of that dream, she would have made most of it a reality, sans sand, waves and fruity drinks with umbrellas.

Instead of that beautiful actualization, though, she was jarred awake by the ringing of her house phone at – _Jesus, 5 AM?!_ Emma answered the phone as steadily as she could.

"Hello?" The haziness of sleep clogged at her voice but she couldn't help that.

"Ruby and Graham _eloped_!" Mary Margaret practically screamed into the phone.

"Mary Margaret, it's five in the morning. You had a bad dream, have David cuddle with you or something and go back to sleep." Killian was clearly awakened from the phone but took the chance to pull her closer and let out a low rumbling laugh at the mention of David cuddling.

"She got married Emma, as in _married_. Check your cell phone there will be a message I'm sure no different than mine." Emma stretched a bit but the thought of Ruby and Graham doing this hadn't cut through the sleepiness yet, she tried to stifle a yawn, which only made Mary Margaret more upset.

"Emma Swan get your ass out of that bed, make some freaking coffee and meet me at the bakery in an hour. We need a game plan." With that her friend hung up and Emma was left listening to a dial tone. At least she was awake this time. She'd never heard Mary Margaret so angry before.

"So Ruby and Huntsman ran off together, huh?" Killian teased as he placed a kiss on Emma's shoulder.

"It would appear so. Clearly Mary Margaret is handling it oh so gracefully. Go back to bed, I'll finish with her as soon as I can and come back." He shook his head no, following her out of the room as well.

"Not likely to sleep well without you love." She frowned in the bathroom mirror at him, bit only lasted a moment as she caught sight of his shirtless chest and bed tousled hair. Even fresh from sleep he was incredibly good looking. She couldn't help where her mind went next. To distract herself she pulled out her toothbrush and started her morning routine. He stood directly beside her and did the same, his eyes smiling at her in that boyish way that they sometimes did. She held out until they'd both rinsed before posing her question.

"Let me guess, you can't shower without me either?" His responding shrug as if to say 'what can I say, I'm hopeless' had her shaking her head but smiling. She shed his t-shirt she'd been wearing and the basic cotton panties she'd thrown on last night before bed and purposely turned away from the mirror into the shower. She knew he got a nice long look at her ass, one of his much proclaimed favorite parts of her body, and from where he stood, he could no doubt see through the glass walls of the shower.

After turning the water on, she lathered herself up gently, humming to herself. The tune was flippant, changing and stopping at different points, but the action made the rest of her body buzz for a moment which would make the next part just that much better. She was staring out towards him, and though drops of water dripped along the glass she could see him in the mirror still, watching her with heated eyes. His hands gripped at the counter as if trying to keep himself still. Emma liked this game, liked it a lot, and she moved the loofa that was soaping her up down her body, trailing between her breasts, down her stomach to the vee between her legs.

Once there, she dropped the loofa and instead opted for her fingers. She leaned back against the wall, angling her hips up slightly, bettering her access to her clit and knowing his eyes were on her heated her, made the quick flick against the small nub feel all the more pleasurable. She closed her eyes, working slow circles around her sensitive spot with one hand and moving the other to one of her nipples. It was achingly hard and she aimed to sooth it with a sharp tug, but that only made her groan out loud. She was so lost in the feeling and the fantasy that she didn't hear the door open to the shower, only knew Killian was there when his hands were on her and he was growling against her skin.

"Couldn't stand it, huh?" She asked haughtily as she opened her eyes looking at him. In one quick motion, he had her spun around with her chest pinned against the wall, his hand trailing quickly to her core and his thumb putting perfect pressure on her clit in a way she hadn't been able to. She felt his hard length against her and let out a low purr.

"Perhaps not, but I know you can't do this without me." Emma shuddered but she wanted to hear him talk dirty to her. It always set her pulse racing and the adrenaline surging when he did.

"Can't do what?" He growled at her playful question.

"Can't make yourself come, Emma." She arched into the feel of his hands on her seeking more friction.

"I think I was getting there."

"You were because I was with you, even if I wasn't touching you. You needed me watching you, wanting you, didn't you?" She moaned as he inserted two fingers at once. She wasn't near full enough but it was so much more than just a moment ago.

"Tell me, Emma." His gruff voice in her ear felt like a command she couldn't deny.

"Yes, I need you for this, happy?"

"Ecstatic." Then with one of the fastest, smoothest position changes she'd ever seen, she was facing him again and he had her lifted to be ready for his cock. She arched towards it, craving him inside her but he held back. "Tell me what you want, Emma."

"I want you to fuck me like only you can." He took her mouth in a fierce kiss and as her hands tangled in his hair, she felt his hard cock surge inside her and she gasped. He swallowed it though, dueling with her tongue, demanding so much from her that she was only to happy to give back. He kept hitting that spot inside her that drove her crazy and all she could think was that she was going to explode with wanting him when his thumb barely grazed over her clit and she was screaming out his name. He followed right after with her name on his lips as well.

"Maybe we should reconsider our early morning routines. It might make going into work during the week a little easier." He laughed as he rewashed her. She loved how gentle he was, when only moments ago he'd been rough, demanding and incredibly sexy. There were two sides to her Killian – one a kind, generous, incredibly sweet man and the other a hot, controlling, sinfully skilled lover. Having both those things in one guy was magical and Emma was well aware of that.

"I didn't hurt you did I love?" His sincerity gripped at her heart. She raised a hand to his cheek and stroked gently.

"Never." Then she pressed a last kiss to his lips and headed out. Any more sweet Killian and she'd get all worked up again, and ridiculous as it seemed, Mary Margaret would show up here to drag her to _Saviory Sweets_ discuss this.

….

 _Killian_

Soon after Emma had left to go meet Mary Margaret Killian got a call from Dave asking if he wanted to go for a hike in the state forest. A strange request? Certainly, but it was a nice day out and with Emma gone at least for the rest of the morning, he could use the distraction. He left a note on the counter for her to find if she came home and headed out with a very excited Kala in tow.

As he pulled into the parking lot of the main entrance, he saw Dave standing arms crossed against the side of his truck. There was laughter in his features and Killian anticipated a good story to be had on this walk.

"Have we discovered a new affinity for the outdoors here, Nolan?" Dave scoffed.

"I have always been particularly outdoorsy actually. Despite what you might think of me. But our being here really has more to do with Graham than a desire to see the greenery." David stepped away from the car leading Killian towards the ranger station.

"So they've really up and done it then?" Dave nodded.

"Yeah. They flew to Vegas yesterday morning." Killian tried to picture the typical Vegas wedding and cringed. He wanted nothing like that for him and Emma.

"Seems a strange sort of ceremony to risk the wrath of Mary Margaret over. No offense." Dave laughed.

"None taken. Mary Margaret has never particularly loved surprises, the triplets being the one exception to that. And she's a planner. She has a whole book for both Ruby and Emma on future wedding suggestions." Killian looked at Dave critically.

"You're kidding?" His friend shook his head.

"Nope. Did I ever mention her to-do list to you?" When Killian replied that he hadn't Dave continued. "She actually has a list of things that she knows will make her happy and things that she _thinks_ will make her friends happy." Killian was slightly alarmed but mostly intrigued at this.

"A list?"

"Yup. Getting Graham and Ruby together was on it… but so was going to their wedding to fall sometime within the next eighteen months." Killian laughed at that.

"Sounds close enough to me."

"I love her, Killian, really. She's the perfect woman for me. Never a doubt in my mind about that. But to her it is no where near close enough, thus the crazed outburst of this morning."

"And I'm sure the excess hormones doesn't help the situation." Dave agreed to that. "So what else does she have on this list?" Killian of course most consciously wanted to know about Emma's best friend's goals for her.

"You've been on the list for Emma since your second morning here."

"No way."

"I'm not lying. You went into _Saviory Sweets_ that morning and Mary Margaret claims she took one look at the two of you and knew. Came home that day and told me to keep you happy under whatever circumstances. She couldn't risk you leaving before 'true love had a chance to bloom.'" Killian considered that statement for a moment. One look at _them_ , not just him, because sure one look at him would have told of how consumed he was by Emma Swan, but the fact that Mary Margaret had seen it as mutual. Even all this time later when they were living together and he knew that they were on the same page, it still did something to him.

By this time they'd reached the ranger station and Dave pulled out a key to unlock it. The sign on the door said open at 8 AM, and since it was barely 7, Killian foresaw no other Rangers to deal with today.

"So what sort of errand are we running exactly?"

"Graham wants us to grab the ring he'd picked out for Ruby."

"Isn't that a bit backwards, mate? Shouldn't he have given that before the wedding." Dave shrugged.

"You know Ruby. A couple's weekend to Vegas turned into an elopement. But now Graham wants another ceremony, one with everyone to come to." Understanding dawned on Killian.

"You haven't told Mary Margaret that though, have you?" Dave shook his head.

"Ruby will expect Mary Margaret's reaction when she gets back and if Mary Margaret knows there will actually be a wedding here, she won't seem believable enough. Graham wants it to be a surprise."

"And Emma?"

"Shouldn't have any problem knowing. I figured you could tell her later, after our hike. Oh found it!" Dave pulled the ring box from inside one of the drawers of Graham's desk. "Alright, lets go see some blue birds!"

"Come again, mate?"

"Blue birds. They're here for the season. You have to hike up to Hatters Hill to see the boxes people built for them though." Killian was waiting for a punch line. "What? I invited you on a hike."

"Fair enough." And though it seemed utterly ridiculous he set off with Dave to locate some blue birds.

Through the course of the walk Killian received a text from Emma that happily diverted him from Dave's strange abundance of facts on Maine bird species.

 _E: MM has made the executive decision that Ruby and Graham are getting remarried here in Storybrooke._

 _K: Dave hinted as much. Speaking of, did you know he has such an affinity for species of the avian variety?_

 _E: Yup. Ask him about when his high school football team went to states and they saw a pileated woodpecker. Riveting stuff._

 _K: And risk more factoids on migration patterns? I think not love. When will you be home so I can make my getaway?_

 _E: Soon. I made three types of cake for Ruby to sample when she gets back. And I made extra frosting for us. I know how much we both enjoy it. ;)_

 _K: You have one hour to get home love or I come for you._

 _E: Is that a promise?_

 _K: It is indeed. I will always find you, Swan._

 _E: Good. Now go see some bluebirds._

 _ **Post-Note: Next chapter will be the actual ceremony for Graham and Ruby! As such it will likely be a bit longer. Hope you guys enjoyed and thanks as always for reading!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Hello and welcome to Ruby and Graham's Storybrooke wedding ceremony. We have insinuations of a soon to come CS proposal, cute friendship moments and steamy interactions between Emma and Killian. So as you can guess, it's a fluff and smut bonanza. What else is new?**_

 _Emma_

In one of the rare moments of calm on the morning of Ruby and Graham's wedding in Storybrooke, Emma made a momentary escape outside of the venue hall where the reception was being held. Everything had been thrown together in the past two weeks, largely through the efforts of Mary Margaret and whether she'd wanted to or not, Emma had been dragged into the thick of things. Dress fittings and more extensive cake testing and a wine selection, never mind Ruby's bachelorette party and bridal shower. It had been an extremely busy two weeks.

"I thought Ruby was the one getting married today." Emma looked up to see Will and Belle staring back at her and knew that the color of her bridesmaids dress was likely what had called the bride today into question. Ruby had been adamant about two things – the first was that she wanted a huge cake so she could have leftovers all year, the second was that she would be wearing a red dress and her bridesmaids would wear white. The last stipulation had nearly caused Mary Margaret to have a stroke, but here they were dressed in white. No one could accuse Ruby of being particularly conforming.

"Last minute switch." Belle could of course sense Emma's sarcasm, but Will looked genuinely shocked.

"No shit! Cap didn't mention that." Belle shoved at him gently.

"She's kidding. Ruby just has particular tastes." That was certainly one way to put it.

"Oh, got it. Well should make things a bit more interesting then, shouldn't it?" Emma nodded.

"We'll see you inside, Emma." With that, Belle took Will's hand and led him into the building.

Emma debated heading back inside, but she wanted just a few more minutes to herself before the full day of festivities awaiting her. She took the time to muse about her own wedding, as she had numerous times this week, and how different it would be. For one thing it would be smaller. Ruby and Graham had invited the entire town and their extended families with a guest list easily over three hundred people, while Emma couldn't imagine having more than fifty or so with her on her big day.

Then there was the venue, which _was_ truly beautiful, but was inside. Emma had always imagined a summer or early fall wedding that could be outdoors amongst the natural beauty that she loved in this town. Her hair would be down, maybe with flowers incorporated, her dress long and flowing as opposed to this form fitting silk. Though she had to admit, this dress was really something. Ruby hadn't made them look like the tacky everyday bridesmaid. These dresses were cute and had been chosen to work for both Emma and a very pregnant Mary Margaret. With slightly different styles, both women looked similar but uniquely themselves still.

"Every time I think I've found my balance again, you blow me away, Swan." Emma's head whipped over to face Killian who was now standing before her, looking gorgeous in his tux, but the most notable feature about him was the heat in his eyes.

"Like what you see, Captain?" He moved forward, his hands pulling her firmly to him and then tracing the lines of her hips and moving along her back.

"You are a vision, love." His sweet words were heart warming, but she suddenly wanted more than that.

"You know what I think of when I look at this dress?" He looked suddenly so hopeful, as if he wanted her to talk about their future, and part of her did.

"What do you think of, Swan?"

"You getting me out of it sooner rather than later." His eyes flashed with desire at her statement and his hands came up to trace the curve of her jaw.

"Feeling particularly keen for me today, are you?" She nodded.

"Something about a wedding makes me really want to sneak off, find a coat closet and have you fuck me against a wall." Emma loved the reaction her blunt words pulled from him. She traced the lapel of his jacket and leaned in close to whisper one last thing. "But we'd have to keep my dress on for that."

"I promise you'll leave this event more than satisfied, Swan." She pushed up to kiss him, and luxuriated in the passion and wanting of the kiss but then he pulled back and she was the one left craving more. "Just know that when we get home, there's a special sort of pleasurable torture awaiting you for provoking me."

A shiver set free across her skin, and now all she wanted was some way to speed up time, through her walk down that aisle and the ceremony of Mary Margaret's dreams to when they could make good on these plans.

"Emma, there you are, we need you in here. The ceremony is starting in like five minutes." Mary Margaret's chastising tone set Emma's eyes rolling and Killian let out a low chuckle at that.

"I'll see you soon, Swan." She nodded and stepped back into the building with Mary Margaret, readying herself for the display to come. She just had to remember that this day was about Ruby, and she was damned well going to do her best to support her friend. Mary Margaret stopped suddenly in the hallway though, turning to Emma.

"I don't want you worrying that I'll do this for your wedding." The authoritative tone in her voice warbled with a bit more emotion than Emma had anticipated.

"Excuse me?"

"Your wedding is going to be completely different. Smaller, outside, more intimate. This big production is more Ruby's style, but yours will be magical in it's own way." Emma blinked at her friend for a moment and then smiled.

"Okay, as long as we're on the same page." Mary Margaret nodded.

"But you _are_ getting married. And soon." With that, Mary Margaret walked into the room where Ruby stood in front of a three paneled, full-length mirror. She looked magnificent in the deep red dress she'd selected. Ruby's hair cascaded over one shoulder in an elaborate braid through which more red and a bit of white had been woven in, but Emma noted mistiness in her friend's eyes.

"Everything okay, Ruby?" Ruby looked over her shoulder to Emma and nodded with a smile.

"I just almost didn't have this. I almost took it from Graham and I guess I'm a sucker for a big day just as much as the next girl." The whispered admission pulled at Emma's heart, and now Emma knew that all of this planning by Mary Margaret had truly been for the best. This was what Ruby wanted, and Emma wanted Ruby to have her perfect day. Emma and Mary Margaret came to stand next to Ruby on each side and both hugged her.

"I told you my list had power." Both Emma and Ruby laughed at that and the three women pulled back as David knocked on the door to tell them it was time.

"Are you ready for this?" Emma asked as she squeezed Ruby's hand.

"Emma, I'm already married." Emma shrugged.

"Right, but I mean it's your day. You could pretend to have cold feet and the rest of us have to go along with it."

"Tempting, but the sooner we get through this cutesy stuff, the sooner I get to the cake and a real honeymoon."

"And with that, we have a wedding to go to."

The ring exchange and the vows were beautiful, if a bit on the racier side. It wouldn't have been true to Ruby's nature if there weren't some mildly uncomfortable comments made about the special sort of intimacy between she and Graham. Mary Margaret of course was shedding tears through the entire ceremony, rivaled only by Belle, who Emma could see sitting in the audience with a handkerchief. Will looked largely torn between confusion at the water works and concern for his girlfriend, which Emma found particularly amusing.

While Emma didn't cry, she did find herself slipping into the special sort of aura that surrounded the bride and groom. Both of them seemed incredibly happy, and Emma knew that her two friends had found partners to share their life with that were worthy of them. That didn't mean it would always be easy, but there was no doubt in Emma's mind that they would fight for each other and do whatever it took to make it work.

During the part where Ruby and Graham promised each other forever, through the good and the bad, Emma sought out Killian's eyes and silently tried to convey that she was with him forever too. The smile he gave her set her heart fluttering and she knew he was just as on board for a future together. Now it was just a matter of someone asking. She thought about how she could possibly pose the question only to realize that Killian, kind and courteous as he was in their relationship, would actually be upset if she took the grand gesture from him. She wouldn't do that, but maybe she could drop some less than subtle hints, just so he knew she was really ready.

"Emma." The whisper from Mary Margaret pulled Emma back into the present where she saw that the ceremony was over, the kiss and everything behind them, and it was her turn to walk down the aisle with one of Graham's groomsman. She'd been so involved in her own thoughts she'd missed it.

"Oops sorry." She swore as she walked the length of the room that she heard Mary Margaret mutter behind her 'I give her three months before we're at her wedding.' Emma could only hope and pray that was true.

….

"Couldn't wait any longer to get me alone, huh?" Emma teased as Killian pulled her through the backrooms of the venue and watched him smirk.

"Promises were made, Swan. Promises I intend to keep." She swallowed at the thought as he pulled her into one of the rooms she had yet to be in. "I realize it's not a coat closet, but it has a locking door and a variety of surfaces for you to choose from." Emma didn't even bother looking around, reveling in the feel of him boxing her against the wall. His hands traced the thin fabric of her dress against her hip and she arched closer to him.

"I'm still partial to wall, or perhaps in this case the door." Without a word, Killian worked to comply with her wishes and kissed her fiercely. Her hands came around his neck, and her body pressed against his firmly as her fingers ran through his hair, tugging slightly to bring him closer. Killian's hands lifted her dress, exposing her barely-there white lace thong to the cool of the air around them. It caused her to shudder with sensation, and then one of his brilliantly talented hands was tracing against the now wet fabric.

"Do avowals of lifelong love turn you on, Emma?"

"With the right person." He growled against the side of her neck, kissing the spot there that drove her crazy as his fingers moved past the fabric, brushing against her clit in soft slow circles. She sighed into the feel of his meticulous motions and then moaned as he quickened the pace, filling her with one finger and then two as his thumb continued its ministrations. Soon she was filled with that hazy pull of lust that had her tumbling over the edge with his name on her lips that he swallowed with a demanding kiss.

Before she could let the kiss consume her though, he was kneeling before her and moving her legs wider for his continued attentions. With a quick swipe of his tongue, Emma felt a delicious tingling through the lace of the thong and groaned out.

"I thought asking you to fuck me against a wall would entail less teasing." He removed the panties from her body as he looked at her with a gleam in his eyes.

"Begging for me to fuck you might, but asking leaves me to my own imagination, and you know I prefer to be thorough." She groaned as he sucked her clit into his mouth and then she was lost to his particular attentions. She closed her eyes to the onslaught of feeling and reveled in the fact that this was all happening with a party going on only a few rooms away. The idea that they were being very bad brought her to climax faster than she thought possible but when Killian stayed with his mouth at her sex she started to whimper.

"Okay okay you win, please Killian just fuck me already." He laughed against her and the vibration caused another moan. He had mercy though and moved back up to her mouth, adjusting himself and releasing his cock from the confines of his dress pants.

"As you wish, love." Then he was filling her hard and fast just like she'd wanted. Emma didn't have the capacity to care about the way his hands ran through her hair, messing with the style it had been in, or how loud her sighs of pleasure were, and had it not been for Killian claiming her mouth possessively, she was sure the whole place would have heard her. But as it was, she really _really_ enjoyed naughty wedding sex and decided it had swiftly become one of her favorites. When they both finally reached their release, Emma placed her forehead against his and smiled.

"I think the only way that could have been better was if we'd had more frosting on hand." Killian didn't laugh as she'd expected though.

"Or if the wedding we were at was ours." Her eyes flashed up to his and she wondered if he was planning to ask her now but when their eyes met he shook his head.

"Soon, Swan, very soon I'm going to ask you a question that I need you to say yes to."

"You already know I will." He nodded at that.

"Aye, I do. But you still deserve the perfect story and I need just a bit more time."

"You realize that you're constantly spoiling me, right? I don't need all of the romance all the time." He laughed at that.

"I trust my instincts, which are always screaming at me that a woman like you deserves everything I have to give." Emma kissed him softly.

"I love you."

"Good. Remember that when I force you to dance through the rest of this party with me." She pretended to groan at that, but honestly, the thought of spending the rest of the night in his arms was actually particularly desirable. They managed to do exactly that, separating for one reason and one reason alone – the frosting that came on Ruby's beautiful wedding cake.

 _ **Post-Note: Hope you guys enjoyed the smutty wedding sex, even if the chapter was a bit shorter than I had originally anticipated. Wedding hookups are one of my favorite tropes and I am so glad I got to explore it in this fic. Anyways, as you can probably tell, a proposal is coming soon, if not in the next chapter than the one directly after it, and we all know how much I LOVE writing Captain Swan proposals. So stay tuned and as always, thanks so much for reading!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Emma, Killian and their friends are all supposed to go camping. On the day of, however, Emma comes up with a compromise that will allow a very pregnant Mary Margaret to safely join. During the night, Emma and Killian sneak out of the tent and back into the house for a smutty encounter, right before they do so. Bringing together three of my favorite 's' words for this – summer, s'mores and smut.**_

 _Emma_

"Why did we decide to go camping again?" Emma asked Killian as she finished packing up a bag with everything she though she'd need for the evening in the woods. Long as she might have lived here, Emma had never felt the inclination to hike into the forest and sleep on the cold hard ground, but that's what they were doing. The weirdest part, though? The person who was the most gung ho about it was Mary Margaret, who in case anyone could have possibly forgotten, was very _very_ pregnant with triplets. She was waddling through life, but somehow she thought a hike and fitful sleep would be a fun thing for her. Killian replied diplomatically.

"Most women crave food, or cry at the drop of a hat. Mary Margaret wants adventure." That was the nicest way anyone could say that Mary Margaret was being a certifiable loony-toon and everyone was too scared to say no to her. Over the past few months, Mary Margaret's strategy of convincing people had taken a turn from sweet and persuasive to full on guilt tripping or feigned pregnancy struggles. Yet, even though everyone knew she was playing an angle, no one could turn her down. She was carrying around three babies. She had a right to be crazy.

"Don't let me get like that. Just give me some fried chicken and ice cream and promise not to make fun of my fat ankles." Emma didn't even think about the comment as she paced around the room looking for a flashlight. It wasn't until she turned and saw Killian grinning at her that she realized what she'd said. "I didn't mean-"

"Oh no you don't love," Killian said as he closed the distance between them and held her close, rubbing his thumb along her bottom lip. "I promise to supply you with anything you want when the time comes, but I won't allow anything to harm you or our child."

Emma couldn't seem to catch her breath. It was such an incredibly huge statement, and though she knew that he was all in, that they were both all in, it was so strange to talk about the future like it was set in stone. They weren't even engaged, never mind married, and they were having a conversation about their kids. This should have scared Emma, but it didn't. Instead it had an excited sort of pleasure zinging through her. She'd never felt the need to get started on the white picket fence and family dream immediately, but now she kind of wanted to. Maybe it was all just about finding the right person.

"Definitely no camping," she professed and he smiled before kissing her softly. Emma pulled him closer by the shirt, and the kiss morphed from sweet to heated quickly. Unfortunately, a knock sounded at the door and Kala barked which prompted them apart.

"Are you expecting someone?" Emma asked and Killian shook his head. He answered the door to see it was David looking particularly stressed. "Dave, what are you doing here, I thought we were meeting at the trail."

"She's lost her mind if she thinks we can possibly go to the middle of the wilderness like this. What if something happens? Do you know how far away she'd be from the hospital up in those woods? I can't let her but I can't tell her 'no.' She gives me the look – the 'your three children are slowly draining me of all my humanity' look and I can't argue with that logic. I need- hell I don't know what I need."

"You need someone else to pitch an alternative that's safer." David looked so helpful at Emma's words and she couldn't help but feel for him. He was such an amazing husband, doting and protective, but he respected Mary Margaret's decisions and didn't like to question her when she'd made up her mind. Emma on the other hand, had less of a problem telling her friend she was being ridiculous.

"That would be great, Emma." Emma picked up her phone and held up a finger to Dave and Killian as she dialed Mary Margaret on speaker.

" _Hello?"_

"Mary Margaret, it's me. Look, I know you're pregnant and have it in your head that the great outdoors is something we have to experience before the kids come but I am not hiking into the middle of the woods to sleep on rocks and get eaten alive by mosquitos."

" _Emma, you promised!"_ Mary Margaret's whine through the phone pulled an eye roll from Emma, but she tried to be understanding.

"I promised to camp, yes. But I'm arguing a change in location. We can make s'mores and look at the stars just as well from our backyard as we can the woods. And, you know you'll have to pee like fifty times anyways. Why bother with nature when you could have indoor plumbing?" Mary Margaret was quiet for a moment.

" _Okay fine. That sounds better anyways. David's been nearing a nervous breakdown since I pitched the idea last week and I really can't raise three kids alone."_

"Hey!" David said out loud and Emma smacked a hand over her eyes. Rooky mistake.

" _Ha! I knew I was on speaker. Getting Emma to do your dirty work for you."_

"Maybe he did, but you can ask Killian, I've been complaining all morning."

"Aye, that she has." Mary Margaret seemed to accept this and said she would call Ruby and Belle telling them the change of location. When she hung up, Emma looked at David who was beyond relieved.

"Thank you guys so much for the help. I owe you one." Emma couldn't help but keep stone-faced.

"If you don't have enough supplies to make one hundred s'mores when you get here tonight I will personally drive us all to the camp site." David nodded immediately.

"Whatever you say." With that he was off and Killian was smiling at her as she closed the door.

"You know what this means, don't you love?"

"So many s'mores we may die?" He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back to his chest. Emma relaxed into the feel of being completely surrounded by the man she loved.

"Well yes, but I was thinking that we just went from a night in the woods to a night a hundred yards from our bed." Emma began to understand what he meant.

"The second the others are sleeping we're coming back in here."

"I can promise you'll come, love." She turned in his embrace and swatted at his arm for the ridiculous, if somewhat arousing inuendo.

"You better deliver, Jones."

"I always do, Swan." Then he gave her a preview of what their night could include, and Emma had to admit, he was right.

…

 _Killian_

Killian had never been particularly fond of camping, but in this moment, he must confess it had certain advantages, especially when done in the comfort of his own back yard. After eating enough s'mores to make an entire troop of girl scouts proud, Emma was leaning back on him where they sat on a blanket surrounded by their friends. Kala was settled at her legs and fast asleep despite the ruckus.

Emma looked blissfully at ease and completely care free, giggling at Ruby and Graham who were arguing over which part of their honeymoon had been best a few weeks back. Every time she laughed, the feeling reverberated though him grounding him in a happiness so strong he could barely stand it. As it was, he probably had the most ridiculous grin on his face right now.

"Enough about your holiday, already! It's been near a month and all I've heard is 'Scotland' this and 'Ireland' that. I'll talk of anything else at this point." Will's exasperation was understandable. This had been on tap for discussion for quite some time, but offering to speak of _anything else_ would be the mans downfall. No sooner had Killian had that thought than Mary Margaret chimed in.

"Fun fact, the third trimester is essentially just me peeing fifty times a day and fluctuating between wanting to hug everyone I meet and gouge their eyes out. But the worst part is that I'm so –"

"I surrender, please dear God I beg of you. I was mistaken! Belle, tell her to stop." Belle shook her head as if there was no chance.

"You're on your own." She pretended to get up from their blanket and Will held on to her for dear life, which prompted the group to laugh at the display. Mary Margaret had mercy in the end though, and the conversation moved on to some of the issues the rangers had been facing so far this summer. Killian tried his best to pay attention, but it was hard having Emma so close and focusing on anything else.

"I can feel your mind wandering, you know." Her whisper had his heartbeat kicking up and he smirked in response.

"It's not wandering. It's entirely focused on the perfection nestled in my arms." He expected her to roll her eyes or ignore the overly cheesy comment but she didn't. Instead she turned her face to look at his and in their green depths he saw a raw emotion that took the humor from his mind and replaced it with wanting.

"You say things like this and I want you to take me to bed, or the couch, or the kitchen counter-" His lips crashed over hers, unable to hear her outline all the places he's made love to her. They had guests and there would be no chance at reliving those glorious moments until they were all asleep. When he pulled back he sighed, because that would likely take a long time, seeing as everyone was hopped up on sugar and the summer air.

Blessedly, the high wore off before Killian believed it would, and soon enough, everyone was moving to their tents which had been set up throughout the lawn. Killian let Kala into the house and the small pup moved immediately to her bed now set up in the guest room before conking out once more. Sure that she would be alright, and leaving the door open to the rest of the house should she want it, Killian made his way back to his and Emma's tent.

Killian and Emma lay quietly together for sometime, neither the least bit sleepy, but trying their best to avoid the sexual tension pulsing between them. It didn't need to be spoken out loud that it would be weird to act on these feelings with their friends only separated by flimsy tent coverings and a matter of feet.

"How are we going to know when their sleeping?" Emma asked quietly, and for some reason the genuine concern in her tone caused Killian to laugh. She covered his mouth immediately, muffling the sound and he looked at her curiously. "I _really_ need them to go to sleep if you know what I mean."

He did know what she meant and it had him getting hard despite the fact that he couldn't act on it yet.

"Perhaps we don't have to wait until their asleep, love. If we're very quiet, we can probably make a break for it." She kissed him fiercely.

"I have never loved you more than I do right now. You're a genius." He grinned at that and had them shift to a sitting position. But before they could stand and make their getaway, they heard a rustling. Someone else was unzipping their tent, and the sound carried. Neither Emma nor Killian had bothered to close theirs knowing it would make a lot of noise, so they both peaked out into the yard.

" _Think we woke anyone up?"_ Emma heard Ruby ask Graham.

" _Do we really care?"_ Ruby giggled as the two of them rushed out of the backyard, managing their best to keep quiet through the gate.

"Okay so now?" Emma asked but again they were interrupted. Only this time? It wasn't a breakaway, but a loud snore.

"Dear God, is that Will or David?" Emma shook her head at Killian's question.

"Mary Margaret. She keeps taking naps at the bakery and I'd know that snore anywhere."

" _Oh hell no!"_ The attempt at a whisper was so loud Emma thought it might have come from Killian, but it stemmed from outside, from Will to be exact. With a new series of rustling, Emma and Killian watched as Will and Belle slinked away too, with Will whispering a promise that they could sneak back in at dawn and no one would know the difference.

"He makes a good point love, no one has to know." Emma pulled him by the hand out of the tent and into the house, shutting the door behind them. She turned slowly, looking at him like she was seconds from pouncing.

"Do we really care?" That parroted comment was all it took for the two of them to come crashing together, grasping at each other like it had been years instead of a matter of hours. In the back of his mind, Killian thought about how he would never get enough of her. The sighs of pleasure she made despite their mouths locked together, the grinding of her hips against him, and the undeniable fact that he'd never felt more alive than with her in his arms drove him to push her against the wall.

"You like the idea of the world knowing you're mine, love?" She panted her wanting as his hands trailed lower, reaching the hem of her cotton sundress and inching upwards until his fingers caressed her waiting heat through the lace of her panties.

"Everyone already knows that, I'm not hiding." He smiled at her.

"No you're not." He pressed past the lace and she moaned. He swallowed the cry with his kiss and reveled in the growing frenzy of her movements. She arched against him with abandon and pulled at him as if striving for closeness. Killian wanted nothing more than to be at that height of together, but he lived by a code when it came to Emma Swan – her pleasure and happiness would always come first, because it was the only thing needed for his.

Killian pulled back and trailed kissed down her jaw before settling on her neck, which she opened willingly to him. When he bit down and sucked at the same time at the point he knew she couldn't resist, he felt her walls tighten against his fingers and her climax take hold. He pulled back to watch her, taking in each magnificent moment of her release. When she came back to herself she smiled and his heart skipped a beat at the mirth in her eyes.

"You know I mentioned the counter before for a reason. It's been a while…"

"Say no more, love." He swept her up into the kitchen and was about to place her down when he heard the door creak open. His first instinct was that there was an intruder, but Emma's tightened grip and whispered _'Oh shit'_ reminded him of Dave and Mary Margaret outback. He moved them instead so they were hidden behind the fridge. Killian had Emma pinned against the appliance with his forehead resting against hers, trying to school his breathing as much as possible.

" _David, I don't need an escort to the bathroom, go try and sleep."_ David yawned audibly before replying.

" _Not happening, Mary Margaret. Where you go, I go."_

" _David, you need to try and go to bed while I'm up. Maybe you can fall asleep before the snoring then."_

"She knows?" Killian mouthed to Emma who shrugged.

" _You don't snore."_ David's lie was so great, Killian half expected a bolt of lightning to come down and smite him for it.

" _David, I love you, but you don't have to lie. I sound like a freight train and we both know it. These babies better be the world's most fantastic children for all they've put me through."_

" _If they're half as lovely as their mother, they will be."_

" _Always so charming."_ Mary Margaret murmured before presumably going into the bathroom.

Killian didn't dare move, but Emma had other ideas. His spirited vixen of a girlfriend trailed a hand down his chest lower to the button his jeans. He grabbed her hand giving her a warning look.

"Just trying to save time." She whispered the words, but he could still hear the warble of attraction in his voice, see the darks of her eyes still waiting for a better release. He was tempted to let her continue on, but the shuffling about of their guests had him stilling immediately.

" _Are you hungry? I'm sure Emma and Killian wouldn't mind."_ David's suggestion set a look of panic in Emma's eyes, but through the grace of God Mary Margaret replied that she was all set, and soon the sound of their footsteps receding and the click of the door behind them signaled that Emma and Killian were safe, at least for now.

"On second thought, you should take me to bed." He kissed her lightly.

"My thoughts exactly. I intend to take my time with you, tonight, Swan." That he _certainly_ did.

Just before he drifted to sleep, Killian thought to set their alarm for right before the sun rose. When the time came, Killian and Emma snuck back outside to sleep some more for their cover. Later, when he woke for real, Killian extracted himself carefully to make some coffee for the others. He expected to find Kala waiting by the door to be let out but she wasn't there. He made his way back into the kitchen only to find a heartily amused David and an already eating Kala.

"You should be more careful when you have guests." Killian scratched his ear uneasily.

"No idea what you're talking about."

"So that wasn't you and Emma hiding behind the fridge last night, then?" Killian shook his head at his friend.

"You are evil, you know that mate." Dave nodded and sipped at the coffee he'd already made. "Did you tell Mary Margaret?"

"She told me" Bloody Hell.Now they'd never hear the end of it.

 _No matter, though,_ Killian thought to himself. Because by weeks end, he was going to ask Emma Swan to make him the happiest man on earth and consent to be his wife, and nothing anybody said or presumed could take that away from him.

 _ **Post-Note: Proposal next chapter guys. I have it all planned out and the fluff will be strong with this one. Also really just thought it would be funny to have the gang doing a backyard camp out. Something about it seemed silly but cute and the fact that most everyone bailed seemed pretty fitting for the characters. New update next week and as always, hope you guys enjoyed!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: It's proposal week guys! It's finally here, and well deserved in my opinion, since we're still in the thick of a feels fiesta with the actual show. My original thought for the engagement has slightly shifted over the past few weeks, but I think it works better than my original plan. Hope you enjoy!**_

 _Emma_

There was no denying that something was up. This whole week had been strange, there was no other word for it. Unsurprisingly, the strangest in the bunch was Mary Margaret, who Monday morning had informed Emma and Ruby that she wanted to close _Saviory Sweets_ for the day on Friday. Emma, understandably, had asked why they should close if Ruby and Emma were still available to run things, and Mary Margaret had replied that 'she just had a feeling about Friday.'

Now Friday was here, and Emma was still suspicious, but she had to admit that waking up on a weekday in Killian's arms and sleeping in was a nice change. She could get used to the occasional off-Friday if that was a guaranteed part of it. Come to think of it, Emma had to wonder why they weren't still in bed. Instead, Killian, Emma and a delighted Kala were driving up the coast to some surprise destination.

"You're seriously not going to tell me where we're going?" Killian shook his head and smiled, throwing a glance at Emma over the consul between them.

"When's the last time we had a proper adventure, love?" She arched a brow at that.

"Fair enough. But adventure in Maine? Does such a thing exist." Killian scoffed, and Emma couldn't help but laugh. She liked the idea that he could surprise her, and as someone typically adverse to surprises, it was a nice change of pace.

The adventure, it seemed, lay roughly 30 miles north of Storybrooke, in a town called Coventry. Killian drove through the small hamlet, and Emma marveled at how similar it looked to the little town that they called home, except for one thing, there was pirate paraphernalia everywhere.

"What is this place?" Emma asked as Killian drove through the center and towards the coast.

"Welcome to Coventry, love, or as the local's call it, Pirate's Cove." Emma straightened up searching Killian's face for more.

"Pirates? Like real pirates?" she prodded.

"Aye love, at least that's the rumor." They finally pulled to a stop before a picturesque little lighthouse and when Emma stepped forward, she instantly felt a kinship with the place. The coastline seemed somehow brighter, the sands less rocky, the wind a mere whistle rather than a whip.

"You must be Captain Jones." Emma's eyes flew from the sea back to the small building, where an old woman stood smiling brightly at Emma and Killian. She seemed familiar somehow, though Emma had never been here before. Nevertheless, Killian approached the woman with an outstretched hand.

"Aye, I'm Killian Jones, and this is my girlfriend, Emma Swan." The woman took Killian's hand gently and patted it with her other.

"Lovely to meet you at last, sir, and wonderful to meet you too Miss Swan. I'm Clara O'Dea."

"Nice to meet you, Clara." The woman crouched low to introduce herself to a particularly rambunctious Kala and the pup took an instant liking to her, licking the old woman's face. Emma went to stop her, but Clara merely waved her off.

"Captain, you'll find that the cove is easily found on this map, though might I suggest letting this little girl swim a bit before taking her there." Killian smiled at that and kissed Emma quickly on the lips.

"Clara is a historian, love, and she knows everything about the pirates that used to frequent these caves." Emma looked to Clara with newfound intrigue and the old woman chuckled.

"Indeed I can, come Miss Emma, let me show you our little museum." Killian headed to the water, and Emma followed Clara curiously into the surprisingly well-lit lighthouse. Inside were pictures and artifacts that all held their own special sort of intrigue. From an out of date cannon, to swords, to gold plaques, the room was filled with things that looked authentic and valuable.

Emma wanted to know everything about the place, interested as she was in the fact that pirates had really existed, and interacted with normal people, but one particular painting caught her eye and stole her breath away. She moved to see it better, to examine it closer, and saw that the subject was a young girl, of maybe twenty, dressed in a Victorian style gown. She had long blonde and big green eyes with the etchings of longing on her expression. She was standing on the sand dunes with the lighthouse behind her and she looked – well she looked a hell of a lot like Emma actually.

"Who was she?" Emma barely recognized the sound of her voice, as she continued to stare at the painting.

"A local girl, whose origins were largely a mystery. But she was loved by many, adopted by the village as one of their own. When she went away, the town mourned her dearly."

"Went away?" Emma looked back to Clara who was smiling.

"With the pirates, of course. This is a pirate museum after all." Emma looked back at the girl, the one with the same shaped face as hers and she wondered what it must have been like to travel the open seas as a woman at that time.

"Was she happy? With her choice I mean."

"She was. That's what happens when you follow your heart and say yes to love." Emma smiled at that. She knew that first hand after all.

"She loved a pirate." That was romantic and exciting, and Emma could understand the appeal.

"Yes, a captain actually, with a reputation for risk taking and a intriguing sense of honor for a pirate. Together, they went on to run the Atlantic trade routes for many years. But she never forgot her love of this place, and she was the reason their bounty was shared with the people of this town. We owe a lot to her." Emma couldn't understand the tears welling in her eyes, but she shook her head and willed them away. Only then did she notice that nearly twenty minutes had passed.

"I should probably go find Killian." Clara smiled at that, handing Emma a piece of paper.

"You'll find that the X marks the spot." Emma nodded and headed back out into the beautiful day. The little map was cheesy, and overly done up in a pirate style, but effective and it lead her to exactly where she wanted to be – by Killian's side. Once there, Emma couldn't help but stare. The cavernous stone was stunning and already ready for a picnic that Killian had prepared. Meanwhile, thanks to her time in the water, Kala was tired enough to be sleeping just beside it.

"How did I not see you get this from the car? Or into the car for that matter?" Emma asked truly surprised at this turn of events. Killian grinned.

"I have my certain skills, Swan. Discretion is one of them. Would you join me, love?" Emma gladly sat down in the space he'd provided.

"Gladly. This place is fantastic, but why did you bring me here?" She watched him scratch behind his ear in that embarrassed way of his and her heart pounded faster with love coursing through her. He was so cute when he was a little flustered.

"Well, aside from your favorite movie," Emma smiled at that because at this point he no doubt knew that the _Princess Bride_ was indeed her favorite. She watched it damn near all the time. "I found this place a few months back, and it spoke to me. The sea seems different here, calmer but still filled with potential." Emma nodded at that as she pulled the sandwich he'd handed her to her lips and tasted it. Perfect of course.

"You know, the thoughtful thing is a real turn on." Killian froze as he was raising his own food to his mouth and his smile quirked up on one side.

"Is it now, Swan?" He moved a bit closer to her on the blanket.

"Yeah, too bad we're thirty miles from home. You know how I feel about waiting." She was toying with him and she knew that he knew it, but the heat in his gaze made it all the more worth it. She kissed him lightly and they fell into a more tranquil conversation as they ate, enjoying the beautiful way that the light caught the greens and blues of the water, and how the rocks formations surrounding them continued into the sea. Emma couldn't remember the last time she'd enjoyed an afternoon so much, and she told him so.

"So the pirate angle was a hit, huh?" She laughed at that.

"Yeah, and it's strange. There was a picture in the light house, and I swear, the girl in it looked just like me." Killian asked Emma what the name of the maiden was, and Emma realized that Clara had never told her. Strange, but Emma moved past it, busying herself with asking what was for dessert.

"Ah Swan, just you wait. I took some queues from you with this." He pulled from the basket a container that he passed to Emma, and inside was a piece of the _True Love Tiramisu_ she'd made all that time back.

"Killian," his voice was a whisper and again the tears sprang behind her eyes at how wonderful he was. He remembered everything, and since he never did anything in half measures, she was sure it would taste divine.

"That's not all love." He passed her another container and inside was a cupcake, or rather one of the _Pirate Promise Petites_ she'd made that day they'd first really flirted. Her throat was clenching and she didn't dare look up at him as he opened another before her eyes.

"And of course, it wouldn't be a proper tribute to your culinary skill without a soufflé." It was the serenity one that they'd designed together after one of their first perfect weekends. At that Emma couldn't help it, she let the tears fall. Killian stood up and pulled her with him, tilting her head up to look at him.

"What's wrong, Emma?" She shook her head and pulled him in for a kiss by the collar of his shirt. He gave just a good as she did and when they finally pulled back she spoke low.

"I love you so much. You just make me really _really_ happy." He smiled at that, with his blue eyes shining bright with joy and hope. Then he pulled out a last box and handed it to her.

"I'll never have your talent for this love, but I gave it a try. You'll have to tell me what you think." She popped the box open, and pulled off the card that obscuring the pastry. In elegant script the words read _Everlasting Love Éclair_. Then Emma looked at the treat and saw a huge diamond ring lying just on top of the frosting. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth and when she looked at Killian he had shifted his position and was now down on one knee. He'd taken the ring from its place and now held it out to her.

"Emma, you are the best thing about my life. Every day that I spend with you, I know a happiness I never dreamed existed. You make me want to be a better man, and you make me believe that life can be filled with magic. If you say you'll be mine, I promise to love you always and to never let a day go by without showing you just how much I care. I would go to the ends of the earth for you. Know that where you lead, I will follow as you hold my heart in your hands, Emma. Will you do me the honor of being my wife? Will you marry me?"

"Yes. A thousand times yes." He rose quickly, bringing her in for a kiss before even putting the ring on her finger, but Emma didn't care. She arched into his touch, feeling like the world had given her one of the greatest gifts possible. She had found the man she wanted forever with and somehow, through the greatest of luck, he loved her back.

"May I?" He asked as he took her hand in his when they pulled back.

"Wait," Emma took the ring from him, and ran a finger over a spot where there had been a little frosting. She brought her finger to her lips and licked it off and she watched as Killian's gaze trailed back to her mouth. "Okay, now we're good."

He growled low as he put the ring on her hand, and she looked down, finally appreciating the beautiful design. With a center diamond and a wreath of others around it fitted perfectly on a white gold band, the ring was elegant and exactly what Emma had always dreamed an engagement band should look like.

"I should warn you, Swan, that I likely won't survive a long engagement." Emma wrapped her arms around his neck, standing hip to hip with him and running her hands through his hair.

"I think we've earned a reprieve from the waiting." His thumb ran lightly across her cheek as he smiled.

"Thank you, love." She hugged him tight.

"No, Killian, thank you."

…

 _Killian_

There had been a lot of new best days in his life over the past few months, but today would go down as one of his favorites. Emma had said yes, and though he'd been secure in their love and her feelings for him before, knowing that they'd made this promise to each other, that soon the would be man and wife, set forth a joy inside him that couldn't be tampered down. He had hardly stopped smiling since the affirmation had passed her lips and he was walking with a lightness in his step that he couldn't contain.

They'd spent more time together in the cove, watching the waves crash against the sand and then… not watching the waves as much as each other. They'd finally needed to go home, and Emma had decided that they should tell Mary Margaret and Ruby right away or risk them coming to the house for answers. Since Killian had told the others today was the day so as to have them close the bakery, he couldn't argue with that, even if he wanted nothing more than Emma naked in their bed immediately.

The response was exactly what he'd expected. Mary Margaret was nearly hysterical, crying and clutching at Emma for quite some time, professing just how happy she was as Killian and Dave hung back to watch. While the two friends had hugged it out, Dave had patted Killian on the back congratulating him and offering him a beer as that display would take a while.

When Ruby arrived, she immediately made it dirty, claiming that engagement sex was some of the best. But then she joined the fray of the actual congratulations, leaving Graham on the sidelines with Killian and Dave. The three of them had talked of sports and happenings in the town as Mary Margaret and Ruby kept telling Emma more and more ideas they had for her wedding.

What _had_ been surprising, though, was that Emma was the one to finally pull away. She told her friends that she loved them for caring, but she needed time alone with him. That had made Killian's chest puff out with pride. When she threatened to tell everyone in town the deep dark secrets of each friend if either decided to disturb her for the next twelve hours, Killian had laughed and been more than willing to follow Emma out of their friend's home. She'd held his hand all the way back to their house and pulled him inside, a woman on a mission. He'd done everything in his power to satisfy her .

Now they lay together, with Emma sound asleep in his arms. Her face was tilted up and he could see the moonlight kiss her skin in the otherwise dark room. Her long blonde hair tumbled across the pillow and her even breathing calmed him, but sleep would not come. Maybe part of him was afraid that this was all a dream, and that a love like this couldn't possibly be real, but it was. Emma Swan was flesh and bone, not a vision or a fallen angel, she was real and beautiful and stubborn and brilliant. Still, something told him to take in every moment, since each and every second with Emma was one worth living, one made better just with her presence.

"You need your sleep." Her voice surprised him, and he looked down to her face as she slowly opened her eyes at him. "Because your fiancé is extremely needy and a borderline sex addict as far as you're concerned." He chuckled at that, pulling her closer to his chest and dropping a kiss to her neck.

"Is that so, love?" Her hands ran down his back, trailing sparks of feeling in their stead.

"Yes. Why, you want proof?"

"You're tired, Swan." Her green eyes grew wider, and even in the dark he could see that look that she saved for moments when he was being stupid in her mind.

"That's never stopped us before." Her hands came around to his front, trailing down from his chest lower, until one of her hands came around his hard shaft. She smiled against his neck when he moaned at the contact.

"I love you, Emma." That was all it took for her full energy to return, and then she was straddling him, angling her waiting heat just above him.

"I love you too, and I love this." She lowered slowly, taking him fully but with an agonizing leisure that had him needing more. To get her to his level faster, he fixated on her nipples, working them with his mouth and hands until she brought the rhythm faster and led them towards a satisfying release. Now, when they lay together again, there was true fatigue between them both. Killian released a sigh.

"Sleep now, okay?" Emma's voice sounded so innocent and so pure as she succumbed to sleep that Killian didn't have the heart to let her down.

"Okay, love." And he did.

 _ **Post-Note: I hope you guys liked the proposal! I wanted something different from the tons of others I have written over my three month long fic-writing stint. I also thought the possibility that Emma and Killian, or a version of them, had actually loved each other in a past life and been pirates was a cool thing to incorporate. That being said, I didn't want to say anything about that definitively, because it needs to stay somewhat believable. The Killian baking something to propose idea, though, is one that I had from week one and I am glad it still worked for the story. Anyways, hope it was worth the wait and know that a wedding is to come, in the next three or four chapters I think. Thanks for reading!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: This weeks installment focuses on Mary Margaret (who has the babies) and then Emma and Killian who have some fluffy and smutty moments where they talk about their future kids.**_

 _Emma_

 _Saviory Sweets_ was packed today, and the reason for that was one that Emma still couldn't fully wrap her mind around. Mary Margaret was at the hospital, the triplets were coming, and when Emma had tried to be there to support her, Mary Margaret had different ideas.

" _Emma, I'm gonna be here for hours. Might as well take advantage of our nosy neighbors and have a great day at work. Also could you bring two-dozen fruit tarts at close? Kay thanks."_ Then the line had went dead and Emma had been left there dumbfounded.

She was currently working on said tarts when Ruby made her way to the back. Her usually completely relaxed friend looked a bit harried today, no doubt from the non-stop foot traffic and the endless chatter of the morning.

"Riddle me this, Emma. Mary Margaret is the pregnant one correct?" Emma nodded. "So why is it that every person over the age of forty today whose come in has asked when I'll be 'bringing new babies to town.'" Ruby did air quotes for the last part and Emma had to chuckle a bit.

"Because they are incapable of staying out of everyone else's business. Welcome to small town life." Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Excuses, excuses. Graham and I are very much still honeymooning. I'm not done with the all you can sex buffet yet, Emma. I'm not done." Emma bit her lip at Ruby's sincerity in that. Though her tone was dramatic, Emma could see the truth lingering behind. When Ruby pressed a hand to her chest in indignation though, Emma couldn't help the laugh.

"All you can sex, huh?" Ruby huffed playfully.

"And you shouldn't be laughing, you and Killian aren't even married yet and nearly all of them mentioned your future kids too." That had Emma's hand stilling as she cut the fruit before her.

"They didn't." But she knew they definitely did. Ruby smirked at that and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"We're nearly sold out of everything. I give us thirty more minutes before everything's gone, coffee included." Emma simultaneously considered this as she placed the fruits in their designated bake tins. The bake time for these was twenty and the cool time was ten, so thirty minutes sounded like a great time frame to her.

"And what do we tell the mom-to-be?"

"The truth. That she's crazy if she thinks we aren't gonna be there for her. And, when she argues with that, stuff those in her face and back away slowly." Emma agreed with what could only be called a foolproof plan.

The next thirty minutes passed in a flash, with Emma helping Ruby to clear the place out as the treats finished baking. Corralling some of the locals out was no easy feat, but when Emma reached fatigue with attempted politeness, Ruby had no problem getting real, reminding people that there were more important things than gossip. The shocked faces of some of the town's people had Emma choking back laughter, but Ruby's tactic was effective for sure.

When the last of the locals was gone, and the treats were packed and ready to go, a loud banging came from the back door. Somewhat alarmed, Emma raced over and opened it to find an out of breath Killian.

"Killian, what's wrong?"

"Dave called and apparently Mary Margaret has been underselling her symptoms. It's already over, love, we've got to be going." Emma and Ruby moved quickly with Killian to the cruiser and made their way out of the parking lot.

"Aww, no sirens?" Ruby fake pouted.

"Not today, but if you're keen on the blue and red, feel free to ride along during Halloween weekend, that's typically my only busy day." Emma had to laugh at that, but there was clearly no need for sirens. In Storybrooke, there was never traffic, and the ride to the hospital took all of five minutes though it was on the other side of town. Killian dropped Emma and Ruby off before quickly parking and the two friends made their way to Mary Margaret's room to find that it was indeed all over, because there before them were Mary Margaret, David and three brand new babies.

"Mary Margaret, you should have told us." Emma's voice was barely above a whisper, as she stood there, spell bound by the fact that everything had already happened. They were here, and they were beautiful. Mary Margaret looked tired but blissful, as David looked near exploding with joy. Emma stepped towards the new Dad to check out the two sons swaddled in blue in his arms.

"They're all healthy?" Ruby asked and Mary Margaret nodded, tears gathering in her eyes.

"They're perfect."

"Have you guys picked out names yet?" David shook his head.

"We're at a bit of a loss to be honest. None of the names we chose feel right anymore."

"May I?" Emma asked as David nodded, passing one of his sons to her. He was wide awake, something Emma could only assume was unusual for so new a person, but she could almost swear he was looking right at her and trying to smile.

"Hey little guy. Welcome to the world, and arguably the coolest family ever." David chuckled at that comment and Emma traced a finger over the baby's small nose. His face wrinkled at the touch but then the smile returned and Emma laughed.

"Three babies and none of them are crying? Don't expect this to last." Emma turned to the teasing voice from the doorway, seeing Killian leaning against the frame, his hands crossed over his shoulder. Leave it to him to be devilishly handsome at every moment of the day. But when his eyes found her holding the baby, something in his manner changed. His face seemed to sober up, his eyes portrayed a hopeful sort of yearning, and the smile he gave her when he stepped closer made Emma feel a rush of warmth and wanting.

"Here, you take him while I go steal his sister from his Mom." Emma placed him gently in Killian's arms, and that yearning that had just pulled at Killian now gripped at her. Seeing him with this small bundle of joy in his arms had her thinking of their future and the kids that she so desperately wanted with him. He would be an amazing father, just like she knew he was going to be an amazing husband. The date was set now, only about a month away, but right now she wished it was already past. She wanted to be at this part, and that meant that she and Killian really needed to talk.

To distract herself, Emma walked past Ruby who was holding the other brother like he was something to be studied and analyzed which brought a smile to Emma's face to get to Mary Margaret who looked at her happily. David had joined his wife, holding her arm as he stood above her.

"We were thinking Elizabeth." Emma smiled at that as Mary

"Well it's certainly regal." Mary Margaret shook her head.

"No, like from _Pride and Prejudice_. It's a strong name, a name of a woman who follows her own path." Emma smiled at that as Mary Margaret handed her daughter to her.

"Lizzie for short of course, no Eliza for this little girl." At the mention of her new name, Lizzie's little hand raised and clutched at Emma's shirt. Just like her brother, Lizzie was a beautiful little human and Emma knew that she would always care for her. If she was anything like her Mom and Dad, she was going to be an amazing person. Emma handed the newly named baby back to her mother.

"So one down, three to go. Who's next?" Emma asked as she returned to Ruby's baby once more.

"I was thinking Leopold but David hates it." David readily agreed to that.

"Yeah I don't really have an answer for that one. What else were you thinking?" Mary Margaret paused, looking at Ruby before replying.

"I like Rory for a boy."

"Rory, what does that mean?"

"Red." _Ahh_ , now Emma understood, it was a testament to Ruby within the name and she really liked it. From David's smile at his son who Ruby handed over to him, he liked it too. Ruby then came to Emma, and Emma could see that Ruby was truly touched from the honor.

"I think that's a great name." Emma said as she gave Ruby a side hug.

"And then there was one." Killian's words called to Emma as she brought herself back to her first bundle of the new additions. The little boy looked at Emma again and seemed to want to return to her arms. Killian willingly passed him and the newborn softly cooed, though it was audible enough to fill the silence.

"Emmett, his name is Emmett." Mary Margaret's choice was very close to Emma's own name and she had to wonder if that was on purpose. When she caught Mary Margaret's eyes she had her answer. Tears welled up in her eyes at that but she smiled back happily at the little boy.

"It's so nice to meet you Emmett." And it really was.

…

 _Killian_

They'd returned from the hospital earlier that evening after a long afternoon of greeting Dave and Mary Margaret's beautiful children, but Killian still had the same rush of emotion swirling in his gut. It had been there since he'd spotted Emma with little Emmett in her arms. Now all he could think about was how she was going to be his wife, and some day, hopefully sooner rather than later, they were going to have their own little Emmetts to care for.

"Are you even watching the movie?" Emma asked without turning to face him. The truth was that he was not. He'd been watching her as he thought about how to talk about what he wanted. Leave it to Emma to know his true intentions.

"No, love." She looked at him then and shook her head.

"It was your idea to watch one." He scratched behind his ear absently as he shrugged.

"It seemed like a good idea." She turned in his embrace and looked at him seriously.

"I think a better idea would be to talk about what's hanging between us." Killian nodded, waiting to see what she said, not wanting to assert an opinion that would make her feel pressured. Perhaps she wasn't ready, and though he knew he was, he could respect her decision.

"I want kids. Like a lot of kids."

"Aye, I know, Swan." He smiled as he ran a hand across her cheek.

"I think we should start trying now. I know it's really soon, but I think we're ready and honestly, I don't want to wait anymore. I want forever to start today." Killian moved to kiss her and poured all the excitement and agreement into it, his hands coming to twine with her hair as hers came around to hold him closer too. When they pulled back he responded.

"I made you a promise once, that I would do whatever it takes to make you happy." She laughed, something he didn't expect and then she traced the collar of his shirt with her fingers lightly.

"You promise me that all the time. It's really cute, by the way." He felt himself grin at that.

"Happy to be of service, in more ways than one." With a quick movement that took Emma by surprise he had swept her up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom. As he brought Emma back down, he made quick work of stripping his clothes and then hers, trailing kisses on the flesh he exposed and causing a flush to creep across her skin.

"If our children are half as good and right as you, they'll be perfect," He whispered against her ear as he lay her back down on the bed and Emma shivered with want.

"I want them to have your smile, and your sense of humor." Killian quirked a brow up at that and Emma smiled. "And I want them to do that too." He shook his head and smiled, kissing down her chest until he reached her breast. Without warning, he pulled her nipple into his mouth as one of his hands came up to pull at the other. Emma moaned at the pulls and tugs and sucks that he deliberately used, and then groaned in frustration when he pulled away, kissing down lower until he's exposed her waiting heat to his hungry eyes.

"That's not how babies are made you know." Her attempt at bravado broke on the last word when his tongue was on her and Killian took a lot of pride in how much control he had over her pleasure. That he could give her this was a blessing to him, because everything about her made him feel this good. She was spiraling towards an orgasm that he knew would be swift, as worked up as she was by both him and the thoughts of their future. When she finally shattered, she closed her eyes, and he took advantage, by moving back up so they were eye to eye. When she came back from her personal high, he was there, smiling down at her, and running a hand through her hair.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Nothing." Emma gave him a look that silently told him she knew he was lying, so he continued. "I'm just remembering this moment, love. Taking stock of the wonder that is my life, with the world's most glorious woman."

The way her eyes shone with love at that had his pulse racing even more than it already was and she pulled him down for a demanding kiss, which devolved into a slow and thorough exploration of each other's bodies. This was so much more than sex, it was making love in the name of making a family and the thought stoked the fire within Killian. Emma had said that she wanted their forever to start now and he absolutely agreed. Every thrust into her felt like an affirmation of that, and when the need between the two of them came to a head and Emma clenched around him, reveling in her release, he followed close behind, knowing that there was a chance that she would get pregnant. The thought lit something inside him that he hadn't even realize was dark.

As he held Emma in his arms after everything, Killian felt there was one more thing that needed saying, even if she already knew.

"You're everything to me, Emma Swan, and I will love you forever and always." She smiled up at him, kissing him chastely one last time before closing her eyes and leaning against his chest.

"I love you always too." For that, Killian would always be grateful.

 _ **Post-Note: I needed baby fluff and affirmations about the future and kids for Captain Swan. Killian and Emma are getting their happy ending on this show people. Until then, expect me to write a hundred stories about them finding it. This one will be no different. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Welcome to another addition of 'Steady.' This week we find our CS loves with more fluff and a bit of smut on the side. It's another chapter about the future, specifically plans for their dream house – after all, they are going to need somewhere to put all of those babies they talked about last chapter. Expect some more homages to The Princess Bride, and a feature for one of my favorite oldies classics, and, as always, thank you for reading!**_

 _Emma_

Emma was surveying the interior of _Saviory Sweets_ , seeking out a thief, or at least someone who had the ability to eat twelve bon bons in a ten-minute time frame. Today's special were the _'Build Me Up Buttercup Bon Bons'_ courtesy of some late night inspiration.

Yesterday the two of them had blasted the local classic rock station and spent more time than she cared to admit dancing around and trying to out sing each other, it was fun and silly and she had to admit, really hot. Lest anyone forgot, her fiancé was quite the singer, and to honor one of his finer skills, Emma made a confection almost entirely predicated on one of his great loves – chocolate. The hand crafted, edible buttercups for decoration had just been a plus. They were one of Emma's favorite flowers, after all.

Yet, distracting day dreams aside, there was still a problem. She'd made dozens of these this morning and they were selling like hot cakes, but a dozen in ten minutes with no noticed customers anywhere in sight? That was bad. And then the culprit made herself known, for just then, Ruby came strolling back into the front of the bakery from where she'd been conducting inventory checks and she had a slight smudge of chocolate against her chin. Her friend was totally busted, and Emma intended to have her confess to the misdeed, even if it wasn't actually a big deal.

"Hey Ruby, have you seen where a dozen of my bon bons got to?" Emma asked lightly, making sure not to make eye contact and Ruby froze for a second before a hand flew to her stomach.

"Guilty as charged. But it's not my fault. They were so good, I could eat another dozen and not regret it." Emma didn't doubt it. She'd never seen anyone with a metabolism as fast and hard working as Ruby's. Still, it was probably in Emma's best interest to pack hers away for Killian now in case the scavenger bug bit Ruby again. She definitely didn't want him to miss these.

The bell over the entrance to _Saviory Sweets_ jingled and Emma looked up to see a massive bouquet of flowers being delivered. It was a wild assortment that included varying flower types all in varying shades of yellow, but Emma could see the tiny little buttercups strewn throughout and her heart clutched at those specifically.

"Delivery for Emma Swan?" Gus, the delivery boy, who Emma had known for years looked downright thrilled to be dropping them off and Emma tried to tip him, but he informed her that it had all been taken care of.

"Of course it has," Ruby commented. "Killian looks built for taking care if you know what I mean." Emma gasped at that as she fumbled with the card and looked to Ruby with questioning.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Emma asked and Ruby flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Of course I'm okay. It's true though isn't it? Where was the lie?" Emma knew there wasn't one, and proceeded to tear open the card, loving the feel of the thick cardstock against her hand and appreciating the signature cursive scrawl that only Killian had really learned to master.

 _Emma,_

 _Just a few flowers to brighten your day, as the memories of you happy and singing last night have brightened mine. We should make a habit of such displays, in my opinion. I can't wait to get home to you, love. See you tonight._

 _Yours,_

 _Killian_

Emma reached out for the flowers as Ruby ripped the card from her hand and then let out a dramatic sigh.

"Seriously? Only Killian could say words like this and them not be cheesy." A gruff _harrumph_ was let out behind them and both women turned to see Graham. Ruby's eyes grew wider under the intensity of his stare.

"You think if I was sending you professions of love they'd be cheesy, wife?" Graham moved in like a hunter towards their prey, and Emma was as trapped by the sight of it as Ruby was. But Ruby did something that Emma didn't expect - she nodded.

"Definitely. It would be _super_ cheesy." Then he growled, Emma's laid-back friend of so many years actually growled at Ruby and stole her breath away in a searing kiss. When he pulled back, Ruby was left wanting more, and Emma was second hand blushing for her friend, trying to avert her eyes to give them some privacy.

"Challenge accepted then." Graham said before throwing down some cash for the coffee he'd procured and heading back out. When the back door closed, Emma looked up to Ruby who looked fuck struck from the kiss itself and she couldn't help but smile.

"You did that on purpose. You knew he was here." Ruby looked at Emma and nodded.

"Call it a sixth sense, but I can always tell when my man's around, and I know just what to say to get him t go all caveman on me." Emma shook her head, as she went back to boxing the bon bons and a separate peanut butter treat for her Kala. The clock on the wall read five, but Emma was anxious to get home now. She and Killian were both usually back at ten past six, but tonight, she felt like doing something special. Maybe she'd cook, or maybe she wouldn't, opting to appease a different sort of appetite before they made their dinner. The world was full of possibilities, if only she could get out early.

"Get lost, boss." Emma swung her eyes over to Ruby who was now grinning widely at her. "Seriously, it's dead in here, and I can handle the next hour. Go see your man."

"I owe you one, Ruby." Her friend laughed and then pointed to the case where the bon-bons had been.

"Actually, you really don't." With that, Emma was off, heading back home, and considering the endless possibilities of where the night could take them. She stopped quickly at the market, just to grab some essentials that might be necessary for whatever they decided to make and was still home in plenty of time. Once inside, she headed straight to the kitchen, unloading the items she'd bought, but something caught her eye, a little slip of blue coming up over one of the closed drawers. The drawer that was supposed to house serving spoons to be exact, and now that Emma thought about it, she'd heard a sudden movement of drawers and seen Killian standing over there this morning when she'd gotten up for breakfast.

"That's weird," Emma said, as she followed her natural inquisitiveness and opened the drawer. The slip of blue was actually attached to a larger, rolled up parchment that Emma carefully removed from the drawer and put out on the table. Where her fingertips touched the paper, she felt a spark of adrenaline seeping through her. It was almost like a premonition only half-formed, she knew something was coming, something important, but she didn't know just what.

She unrolled the papers, to find that there were four separate ones, and that they were all blue prints. The label for each one read _'Swan Manor'_ and Emma suddenly knew what this was.

"He wants to build me a house?" Emma asked into the empty room.

"I want to build us a _home_ actually." Emma swung back to see Killian and a silently sitting Kala at the entryway to the kitchen. Tears were stinging her eyes and she looked at him, still not fully comprehending. Killian stepped closer, until he was just behind her and held onto her hip with one hand while using the other to point out different elements of the plans.

"Three floors and a basement, with a fully finished attic so the kids can use it for forts and games and the like." Emma felt she could barely breath, she was dying for him to continue, and all she could do was bring her hand across her body to cover the one he had on her hip.

"How many bedrooms?" she asked.

"Six. I thought that might be just enough. If we want more than five, they can share." Emma smiled at that.

"Five is probably enough." Killian kissed her neck and continued on, showing her the kitchen that would be composed of all the newest and best appliances for Emma and the beautiful spiral staircase that would make up the main front entrance.

"Now for the most important part, what does our bedroom look like?"

"Ah, Swan, I thought you might like to see that." He flipped to the page and Emma saw that not only was the room huge, but it had an amazing master bath attached with a huge bath inside it and a two headed shower.

"It's perfect. Everything's perfect." She turned around in his arms and her hand came to trace the stubble of his bear along his jaw.

"So you like it then, Emma?"

"I love it nearly as much as I love you." He kissed her passionately and Emma felt herself being pressed against the island countertop, craving more closeness between them. She went to remove his shirt, feeling the hard contours of his body and having a sudden desire to trace the lines with her tongue. She was so completely and utterly turned on, she wanted to spend the whole night lost in him, in them.

"So can I call the contractor tomorrow, and have them start?" Emma pulled back.

"Where? Did you already find the land?" Killian scratched behind his ear.

"Aye, love, when I first got to town, it's by the water, over near the old Miller's house." Emma's hands tightened around his forearms.

"You mean the acre or so that's been for sale forever, with the little glen and the wildflowers we found in the spring?" He nodded.

"Aye, love." She searched his eyes.

"Did you bring me there knowing you wanted this?" He nodded again and then she was on him, because somehow, this incredibly kind and thoughtful and fuck-me hot guy was hers and he loved her. He had really always loved her, and they were building a house together that could house the future they both wanted. Killian pulled her up and her legs wrapped around his waist immediately. Then he was walking towards the bedroom and she made a little whimper.

"You could have had me back over there, you know." He grinned.

"I know love, and I will have you back over there, but right now, I need you in bed. I need every inch of you exposed so I can worship you fully and show you just how much your saying yes to me means to me." When they were inside the room he dropped her back to the ground and she started stripping off her clothes, loving the way he couldn't tear his gaze away. As gone over him as she was, he was just the same, and she loved it.

"Do I ever say no to you, Killian?" She asked, now standing only in her bra and panties as she came over to run a hand across his pecs. She watched his jaw tick as he tried to hold back and he shook his head. "So why do you still worry that that will change?"

Emma traced lower, across his muscled abs and down to the button of his jeans that she quickly undid, pushing them down and taking his already rock hard cock in her hand. He gulped a bit at that.

"I never want to take you for granted, Swan. I never want to mess this up." His confession simultaneously fed the part of her soul that had always craved home and family and love this strong, and made her wet. She stroked along his shaft before gripping tightly around it.

"So you'd compromise your own happiness to keep me. If I did say no, you'd move on from whatever your dream was just to be with me?" He nodded and she knew he was telling her the absolute truth.

"Well, sometimes I think you need to be a bit more selfish, Killian." The words clearly surprised him, but then he was fighting back a groan and she worked him with her hand. She pressed a light kiss to the corner of his mouth and continued. "Like right now, what is it that you want?"

"You, Emma. All I ever want is you." She smiled at that but then tugged his lower lip between her teeth, nipping lightly.

"How?"

"Anyway you'll take me, love." She shook her head.

"No. I need you to tell me what _you_ want Killian."

"I want you're mouth on me."

"Good, now we're getting somewhere," she said as she kneeled before him, admiring for the hundredth time what a fantastic piece he had before licking him and taking him in her mouth. She listened to the string of curses and the praise he heaped on her as she worked him in the way she knew he loved, but then he was pushing her back and lifting her up to him again, and Emma was confused.

"Change your mind?" She asked and he nodded, kissing her with such an intensity that she nearly stumbled back onto the bed, but he caught her and led the way, unclasping her bra and setting her breasts free as his hands traced all sorts of pleasure inducing patterns against her skin.

"What I want, is to watch you fall apart twice – no three times – before I lose my fucking mind inside of you." Now it was Emma's turn to start panting, feeling one hand work on her breasts while the other trailed lower removing her panties as his mouth came down to take a nipple in a long hard suck. She was bucking off the bed in no time, and he was clearly loving every moment of it. When he pressed his thumb against her clit in a tantalizing twirl, she fell over the edge and into the light calling out his name.

"That's one," he murmured against her stomach, and she could feel the scruff along his jaw trailing that light scratch against her that only set her fire burning hotter. Then he was looking between her legs, forcing them apart so wide that she was completely exposed to him. He pulled her hips up for better access and descended on her in one long swipe that ended at her clit with just a hint of pressure.

"God, I love it when you do that." She felt him smile against her, and then he picked up the pace, having her already sensitive flesh craving more. She couldn't help but try and grind herself against him and he took it all, never backing down and never stopping that perfect rhythm until she'd come again, even better than the first time.

"Killian, I have to say something, and when I do I need you to hear me okay?" He nodded, his hand running over one of the tendrils of her blonde hair that was lingering on her forehead.

"I love you more than anything, and nothing is every going to change that. I know you, and the kind of man that you are, so don't torture yourself over things like this. I always say yes for a reason, and it's because you, and this, _this_ is my dream. You loving me is everything I need. The rest of it is just a happy bonus." His eyes shone so brightly blue that Emma felt she could drown in them but then his lips were on hers, not in a demanding way, but in an affirmative one. Everything she said she proved with her body as he came above her and entered her in one long thrust.

" _Fuck_ , you're always so tight, love." Emma's head fell back, and he latched on to her neck with a kiss and between the love and the steamy hot chemistry between them, it took no time at all for her to succumb to sensation again and pull him down with her.

They lay together, entangled in the sheets, and part of Emma wanted nothing more than to go to sleep and spend the next twelve hours wrapped in Killian's embrace, safe from any harshness the world had to offer. But her stomach had different ideas, grumbling loudly for both of them to hear.

"I see I've left you unsatisfied still, Emma." Killian teased as he led her from the bed, grabbing a t-shirt for her to throw on and boxers for himself. She swatted his arm.

"You could never leave me unsatisfied." He growled and kissed her once more.

"I only meant that you're hungry, love." Then his stomach made a grumble of its own and she laughed.

"Okay, dinner, then more of the good stuff." Killian let out a bellowing laugh at that and nodded, kissing her forehead.

"Aye love, as you wish."

…

 _Killian_

"Great minds think alike then, Swan?" Emma nodded as she took one of the bon-bons in her mouth and bit down, savoring the sweetness in a way that made Killian hard. Her eyes closed and a slight flush came over her cheeks and he could have sworn he'd heard the tiniest little groan of satisfaction, harking to the much louder ones he had demanded from her earlier.

They were sitting out in an impromptu picnic on the floor of the living room, with the coffee table pushed back and a plush blanket set out for them and a now sleeping Kala. Emma was absently stroking Kala's fur and leaning back on one of her arms looking completely relaxed. His Emma was a vision always, but like this, carefree and happy, she was something else entirely, like a star fallen from the heavens to bring him light and life.

"Well how could we not after hearing the song, last night?" Killian thought back to the happy display in their living room, twirling Emma about and watching her bright green eyes radiate joy. But, that had only been part of his motivation. For him, he'd also had Emma's favorite movie in mind, one that they shared an appreciation for.

"Right you are love." She smiled at him and he wanted nothing more than to run a hand through her golden locks and pull her in for a kiss. Despite having just had her, he couldn't help it, she was a siren, a constant temptation and she was his. Her engagement ring caught the light and he couldn't help his chest filling with pride. She'd said yes, she would keep saying yes and because of that, he was the luckiest man alive.

"Do you think Elsa would be interested in being one of my bridesmaids?" Emma asked, pulling Killian from his internal reverie and pulling a smile to his lips.

"I think she would be honored, Swan, but that does mean I'd have to make my brother one of my groomsman."

"It's going to be kind of a spectacle isn't it?" Killian nodded.

"Count on it Swan, the town has been waiting for years to see when Captain Swan will finally tie the knot." The name pulled a groan from Emma but she was still smiling, and Killian knew it had actually grown on her, and that she didn't mind how invested the town was anymore. It simply meant that they cared.

"Maybe we should just elope, like Ruby and Graham did." Killian shook his head, pulling her into him and taking her hand in his.

"I think we both rather like the traditional ceremony love, or am I wrong about that?" Emma shook her head.

"No, you're right." Emma looked into his eyes and he kissed her hand gently before pulling back.

"This is already forever for me, Emma, the ceremony is just a means for me to show the world and get it in writing, but if you like I can give you an idea of what my vows to you will sound like."

"Please," Emma's whispered plea was enough for Killian.

"Emma Swan, you are without a doubt my redemption and my light. Before you I was a man without a cause, without a compass, and without belief. But you have changed all that with your love and your goodness. I look at you and I see the person I wish to spend every last day of my life with and an eternity there after. I aim to give you everything that you could ever want, like the white picket fence, and the big family, because you deserve all of that and so much more. Your love makes me stronger, Emma, and gives me something that was missing in my heart for a long time – hope. Now I dream of a better tomorrow, for truly every tomorrow is better when you are by my side. I love you, Emma Swan, and I always will."

Killian brought his hand up to wipe the tears away from her cheeks and she kissed him before pulling back.

"Now it's my turn. Killian, trust isn't something that ever came easy to me. I've been guarded and scared for most of my life, locking my heart away in the hopes of never getting hurt, but right from the start, I knew that there would be no more protecting myself. Everything you are made you impossible not to fall in love with. Even before we said the words, before we confessed the truth of what we were to each other, you were the only man I could see and want and hope for. Now I have you, and it's better than I could have ever imagined. Loving you is my greatest pleasure, and knowing that you love me in return is the single best gift I've ever been given. You are good and honorable and you know me better than I know myself most days. I've never wanted something as much as I want a future with you, and though that should terrify me, it doesn't. I feel nothing but ready to start our life together, and I promise to fight for us each and every day, so that we can live all our lives together as happy and secure as we are now."

Now it was his turn to feel choked up, but he didn't cry, he merely nodded, tracing her bottom lip in preparation for the kiss that would no doubt come.

"With that I now pronounce us husband and wife, in every way that matters," Emma said with a big smile that filled her jade colored irises with that extra spark that he sought out day in and day out.

"In every way that matters." He repeated before bringing her back to their bedroom and giving her a first wedding night she'd always remember.

 _ **Post-Note: Fluff fluff fluff. I really outdid myself on that front today. I had a different vision for this chapter, but in the end, just wanted to write a ton of cuteness and a bit of smut. I hope you guys like it, and have officially planned eight more chapters for this story, so it should likely be done by the summer. This is slightly terrifying to me, because it's become one of my favorites and I will hate to let it go, but no worries, they're getting all sorts of cuteness and love and fantastic fluff before the ending. As always, thanks for reading, and I hope you guys enjoyed!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: This chapter had Emma and Killian having their Bachelorette/Bachelor parties on the same night in Boston. Expect the following things and more – a pregnancy revelation, mimosas, steamy encounters, an impromptu performance, fried chicken and a bubble party. Yes, you read all of that correctly. In typical 'Steady' fashion, we're blending unique with fluff in the last chapter before the wedding. Hope you guys enjoy!**_

"I still can't believe you talked me into this." Emma looked around for a second time at their suite at the Four Seasons in Copley Square and she couldn't quite believe it. She loved Boston, had as long as she could remember, but she'd have been just as happy to have her bachelorette party in Storybrooke. Only Ruby had let it slip around Killian that Emma hadn't been to the city in a long time and had a favorite bar here that she routinely had amazing nights at. Killian had run with that idea, insisting that they come and bring their friends with them.

Truth be told, Killian had wanted to just do a joint party, but Mary Margaret had insisted that it would not do. So, though they were together, and would be reunited tonight when they both got back, Emma and Killian were facing nights apart in the big city. Emma had embraced it as reality, Killian meanwhile, was still unconvinced that such a separation was necessary.

"If we're to be parted, love, you can be damn sure I was making the inducement to return to me too good to pass up." She couldn't help but walk over to him and place her hands on his chest. She stood just a breath away from a kiss, and looked into his steady gaze.

"You are enough reason for me to come back, but I have to admit, it's kind of cute that you're getting this uncomfortable at the thought of me being out on the town. Scared some Boston banker is going to sweep me off my feet?" He looked at her like she was crazy and she laughed at her ridiculousness.

"I can take any banker that makes a move for your affections, love. Be sure of that." His muscles tensed a bit under the fabric of his shirt.

"Are you jealous of a fictitious hypothetical guy I just made up?"

"Well in your scenario, he's at your side. And yes, I realize how utterly ridiculous I sound right now, Emma. No need to inform me." She kissed him lightly before stepping back.

"Okay good, as long as you're aware." In the second it took her to turn back around towards the bed his arms came around her and she immediately melted into his embrace.

"I'm _very_ aware." God that gravel in his voice always shot heat through her system at an incredible speed. She should have been starting to get ready for the night, definitely. Instead she let his lips trace behind her ear, lower down her neck, and felt his hands come around front and under her shirt.

"Killian, we don't have time." Even to her ears, Emma could feel how hollow the words were, but she had to pretend there was some level of resistance.

"We have all the time in the world, Emma. We have our whole lives." That was it, the final spark and the rest of the days plans flew from her mind as she turned around in his embrace and pulled him down for a tangled kiss that she fully wrapped herself into. They were making their way to the bed just as a loud banging came at the door. Emma couldn't help the groan that came at the interruption.

"We could ignore it," Killian offered, and Emma was so tempted until another knock sounded.

" _Emma, I know you're in there. You can hold off on sex with Captain Sexy for a few more hours. We have pampering to get to."_ Emma's brows knit together in confusion at Ruby's words and Killian pressed one last kiss to her lips.

"More of your doing, I'm sure." Emma said, sounding a bit more accusatory than was perhaps necessary, but right now, she was pretty sexually frustrated with no signs of it fading until much later.

"Who knew thoughtfulness could come back to bite?" Emma took the chance to nip at his lower lip and then when he let out a low growl and reached for her, she hastily stepped to the door, grabbed her bag and flashed him a smile before heading out.

"Who knew indeed, Captain?" She shut the door as Killian ran a hand through his hair, still in a lust-fueled haze and Emma laughed, knowing that she'd played with fire. If Killian lasted the whole night without finding her, she would truly be shocked. As it was, she knew her guy would make a way for them to be together sooner rather than later, and that had her gleefully smiling at Ruby.

"So I wasn't interrupting sexy time?" Ruby pouted.

"Oh you were, but maybe that's for the best."

…..

After all was said and done, Emma couldn't deny that pampering was a more than welcome addition to her day. A massage, a mani/pedi, a facial, she'd had the works and through it all, the hotel had given them mimosas and finger sandwiches. Yes, truth be told, Emma was feeling amazing, and that only improved when she coupled her days activities with a smoking hot red dress and pumps to match. She'd let Ruby go for the smoky eye look on her makeup, her hair was curled and hanging loose, and she was ready for her bachelorette party.

"So, the night is young, we're in the city, I'm a little bit buzzed – where are we going?" Emma asked.

"Oh Emma, it's sweet that you think we're telling you. No this is your typical, garden-variety surprise party, honey. I'm half tempted to blind fold you, but Ruby seems to think that would be a lot of work, so…" Mary Margaret, who one would never have guessed had a baby (never mind three) was holding a clip board, as in an actual clip board, with their itinerary, and the champagne that she'd had at the spa seemed to have zero effect except for making her more bossy.

Meanwhile Belle was already toeing the line between a buzz and a good old-fashioned drunken night, which had Emma excited. She'd never seen her friend like this before, and right now, at the instruction of both Ruby and Mary Margaret, she was nursing a water so as to stay away from too much too early, but still Emma was looking forward to the experience. It was just the four of them tonight, but when they'd ask Emma who she would want to come, no one else had really occurred to her. She didn't need a ton of people, she just wanted to be with the ones she cared about who cared about her in return.

With that mindset in hand, and a unyielding faith that the night would be one to remember, Emma and the others piled into Ruby's car and headed out into the night. The first stop, which Emma was very excited about, was a hole in the wall that to any other tourists would seem unassuming. However, the friends knew the treasure that Molly's in the North End was. Within the modest location there was one of the best eateries on the east coast. Emma never had a bad taste in her mouth when in the four walls of Molly's and more than a couple of Boston trips had been inspired by cravings for this food alone.

"Okay, on our first stop, I want to make a toast," Ruby said as she stood up at the table with her drink in hand. Mary Margaret looked like she was about to stop her, but Ruby went ahead anyway, and Emma suspected that Mary Margaret had planned to toast now, and would have to adjust her itinerary to get hers done later. The thought that her friend would have to adjust her clipboard of notes made Emma stifle a laugh.

"Emma. We've been friends for a long time and you have always been brave and fearless, loyal and strong, but I've never seen all of those come to head more than when you're with Killian. Despite your past, despite your fears, you let him in and you gave yourself over to love. That is truly inspiring, and as your best friend, nothing could make me happier than to see all the good it's brought you. May you and Killian have many _many_ years of happiness and your own particular brand of cuteness overload. Also, just a suggestion, when you have babies, tell them I'm the cool Aunt. To Emma!"

"To Emma!" Mary Margaret and Belle chorused and Emma clinked her glasses with her friends, mouthing a silent thank you to Ruby before indulging in more champagne.

"Alright, now that my sappy time is over, I need like a bucket of fried chicken." Emma laughed at Ruby's comment.

"Well ask and you shall receive. We've certainly come to the right place." The four of them ordered, and Ruby's statement of desire was hardly an exaggeration. She ordered for herself, enough food for at least three people, and within the span of the dinner, consumed all of it and more. Emma was simultaneously shocked, and a little confused, until something dawned on her – not only was Ruby eating a lot, but she also hadn't had anything to drink but water. Where Emma has assumed that was Ruby's choice as the designated driver, she now felt there might be more.

"Ruby… Are you pregnant?" Her friend turned the same color as her namesake stone, flushing a deep red before finally nodding, pulling a gleeful sound from the others.

"Why didn't you say sooner?!" Belle asked.

"I didn't want to steal anyone's thunder. Besides, I'm borderline terrified. I mean this is me we are talking about. What kind of mother am I going to be?"

"A great one." Mary Margaret's resolute tone seemed to put Ruby at ease and Emma took Ruby's hand to reassure her as well.

"You're going to be that Mom who fights for her kids to have the best, while also being the one who embarrasses them constantly in their teen years. You'll be just a bit too open and a whole lot of nosey, but exactly the kind of Mom they want in their corner." Ruby laughed and nodded.

"Okay, yeah, that sounds like me."

"So don't worry, and don't worry about anyone's thunder. This is huge, and we can celebrate more than one awesome moment at a time." Ruby smiled at Emma and grabbed the menu in front of her.

"In that case, I think I'm going to order another brownie sundae, because I can't drink, and this baby does not give a damn about my calorie consumption."

The friends of course enabled her, and when Ruby finished her second dessert, they headed out on to the next leg of their adventure. Emma anticipated that they'd hit a bar or a club, but instead, Mary Margaret had a different idea.

"The Children's Museum?" Emma asked, shocked.

"Yeah! Once a month, they have an adult cocktail night, but I mean, there's a bubble room! We can literally go make huge bubbles." Emma was shocked and also really excited at the prospect. Shocked because who had ever gone to a children's museum for their bachelorette party, like ever, and excited because, well Mary Margaret had said it, bubbles!

"So you got a weekend away from the babies, just to come surround yourself with more kid stuff?" Ruby asked skeptically, until they stepped inside the doors and entered a completely different environment than was expected. The lighting was muted, decorations were added, and right in the front walkway was a baby grand piano with a very skilled musician playing covers of modern songs. It was spectacular, and something that only Mary Margaret would have known about.

"Hey, just because I have kids doesn't mean I can't be a kid at heart."

"Okay, but admit you heard about this from a Mommy Blog." Mary Margaret blushed and that was all the confirmation they needed.

"You'll thank me later," Mary Margaret grumbled as she pulled Emma along and the others followed close behind. They made it through the varying rooms, including one all about physics where adults at varying levels of drunkenness were pretending to test velocity while really just dropping golf bars around. There was also a water room, where attendants were handing out ponchos to patrons so they could safely play around with toy boats and 'test wave patterns.' It honestly looked like a semi-formal bathtub toy convention to Emma. But finally they were at the bubbles and any of the skepticism was erased and fun was found in its wake.

Emma couldn't remember the last time she had laughed this hard for this long. There was just something about trying to outdo her friends in a bubble off that was hysterical to her. And, surprisingly, it was Belle of the four of them who was the master with a wand. At one point, she'd managed to build a leaning tower of bubble nearly five feet high. She was so good, that at multiple points in the hour the friends spent there, people came over insisting that she was a bubble artisan and asking inane questions like where she'd studied and if she liked working for the museum. After trying to explain to the first few people that this was just a natural talent she was only now discovering, Belle caved to the fun of continuing the charade.

"The Rhode Island School of Design funded a year long excursion around the world for me to compare bubble texture and composition. I actually did my senior project on soap versus natural bubble occurrence." Emma was laughing so hard that she was holding on to Ruby's arm and muffling her sound by laughing on her friend. Buzzed Belle had amazing acting skills, and every single person who talked to her, believed the free flow of falsehoods coming from her mouth. One guy, even went so far as to give her his card, claiming he was an event specialist in the city who would be interested in hiring her for upscale parties as a form of entertainment. Emma had been lucky enough to get that on film, because she was entirely sure that no one back home would ever believe this without proof.

"As fun as this has been, we are still on a schedule, and our main event is waiting across town." Emma was a little disappointed. Part of her could have watched Belle handle her adoring fans all night and been completely satisfied. But she also trusted that whatever Mary Margaret deemed a main event would be fun and enjoyable. Besides, she would never intentionally throw off Mary Margaret's plan, since she knew her friend had likely poured over it for days.

As the friends walked out of the museum and waited for the valet to grab Ruby's car, Emma received a text alert and was delighted to see that it was Killian.

 _K: Have you set the city ablaze with a night to remember, love?_

 _E: The four-word synopsis so far is 'fried chicken and bubbles.'_

 _K: Is that code for something?_

Emma laughed out loud, drawing attention from her friends.

"Is that Killian? I'm impressed he held out this long, to be honest." Ruby's musings pulled a smile to Emma's lips as Mary Margaret actually rolled her eyes.

"He's going to see you soon enough." Emma put a hand on her hip in faux hostility.

"You're the one with the list that has me and him getting married on it."

"True. Maybe when you're married he'll calm down a little bit."

"I hope not," Emma admitted out loud. She liked that he was just as in this as she was. She hated them being apart. It always felt like a little piece of her was missing along with him, and the fact that he was so open about missing her, always made her feel loved and wanted. It wasn't like he was controlling, he just let himself be vulnerable, and let himself speak his truth.

 _E: Nope, that's actually what my night has been. What about you? Have they brought out the stripper yet?_

 _K: If at any point any of my mates think I want a stripper, I can assure you I'll be leaving. What a ridiculous thought._

 _E: Really? I kind of hope I get one._

In a second her phone was buzzing with an incoming call from Killian, and she knew she'd pressed just the right button to get a rise out of him.

"I was just kidding!" 

" _Put Mary Margaret on the phone."_ Emma looked at Mary Margaret.

"He wants to talk to you, oh great master of ceremonies." Mary Margaret waved over the phone and spoke quickly.

"Hello... No I do not have any strip teases planned, Killian." She paused as he was apparently speaking. "Yes I'm sure, I already told Ruby no surprises, and she agreed to that. Right Ruby?" Ruby nodded. Mary Margaret meanwhile actually smiled at whatever Killian said, causing Emma to want to hear it. Was it about David? Or tonight? Or was Killian just being his charming self? She wanted – no _needed_ – to know.

"Alrighty, well you boys have fun." Mary Margaret passed the phone back to Emma.

"Satisfied that I won't be seeing anything I shouldn't?" His low rumble of a laugh coming through the receiver sent a hum of pleasure through her.

" _Yes, I'm satisfied. And I love you, Emma. I'll see you soon."_

"Okay, love you."

"Okay, love you," her friends mimicked and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Real mature, guys."

"Alright, enough time wasting. We have a main event to get to, and I do not do late." Mary Margaret moved to the car, demanding the others do the same without so many words.

"Boy don't I know it," Ruby quipped but still, off they went into the night and on to the biggest surprise.

…..

"God I love this bar," Emma said, not for the first time as she nursed a drink and listened to the band performing on stage, who was surprisingly really good. Wicked Sisters was another place that the friends had found off the beaten path, but it was a local hot spot. They always had the best drinks, a good vibe, and a zero tolerance policy for mass holes, who in most other Boston bars could quickly ruin a night. The owner here was a very intimidating woman named Regina, who Emma had met a couple of times on nights when the bar was understaffed, and who never forgot a face. Make one scene here, and returning was not an option. Emma had to respect that kind of power, even if she was slightly terrified of the woman.

"Oh just wait," Belle whispered to Emma, and Emma knew instantly that something big was coming. Belle by this point was actually drunk, and so an easy target to get information from, but as if her celebration czar alarm was triggered, Mary Margaret immediately removed the chance for Emma to ask by pulling Belle onto the dance floor.

"Hey beautiful, care to dance?" Emma looked over at a guy dressed in a suit with somewhat floppy hair. Perhaps it was the alcohol, but Emma had to take a moment to try and make sense of him. It was a Saturday night, so why was he in a suit at a bar? It was also a nice suit but a five dollar hair cut, so again strange, and he was leering at her like she was a piece of meat but expected her to accept such an invitation?

"No thank you."

"Aww, come on baby, just one dance."

"Really not interested." His hand was on her arm in a second, and Emma shook him off bristling at his unsolicited touch.

"Of course you are honey, you've been eying me all night." She was about to refuse him more surely this time when Killian's voice sounded behind her.

"I'm going to give you three seconds to step away from my fiancé or you'll find your sorry ass laid out right here, right now." Jealous and protective Killian –this Emma had never seen, and to be honest, she was very about it right now. His intensity, the way he'd instinctively put himself between her and this jerk, and the truth behind his threat all keyed her adrenaline leaving her slightly on edge and more than a little wanting.

"Hey man, I didn't see a ring." Killian stepped forward, looking like he was definitely going to make good on his promise, but Emma held his arm back.

"Killian, he's not worth it." Emma shifted her eyes to the guy. "And I do mean that seriously. There was absolutely no inducement to dance with you." The guy blanched but then turned red, getting agitated charging forward, but was pulled back by a stray hand, who Emma only saw after was Robin.

"I'd rethink that if I was you, mate." Robin articulated as the guy tried to throw a punch, which Robin easily ducked away from. Without Robin's having to do anything, the guy's own momentum had him falling over and hitting his head on a stool on the way down. The bar was silent after the crash. A lull hung in the air, meaning the band had stopped at some point during this scene and Emma heard a laugh, only to realize a second later it was coming from her.

"You find this funny, Miss Swan?" Oh shit, Regina the owner had made her appearance. Emma had two options, honesty, or pretending it was an uncontrollable outburst.

"Actually, yeah. He took himself down in the end." Then Regina did something Emma didn't expect – she grinned.

"He really did, with a little help it seems." The owner's eyes flicked over to Robin who looked dumb founded. Emma had never seen the man so completely taken with anyone so quickly. He was a self-professed bachelor, but the look in his eyes, was teetering dangerously close to love at first sight.

"Robin Locksley at your service, Madam." Regina's brow rose in surprise, but she accepted Robin's extended hand.

"Pleasure. Now, I'll have my men escort our friend here out, but as the band is taking their break, you guys are up." With one last look at Robin, Regina spun around and returned to managing the bar.

"What does that mean?" Emma asked. "Hey and why are you here?" Emma asked now only realizing that this wasn't part of the plan.

"Surprise!" Belle giggled as Will wrapped his arms around behind her. Emma looked over to where Killian had just been standing, but he was gone, and she was left confused, until she heard his voice coming from the stage.

"Good evening everyone. For the next few moments, I ask your humble pardon. I've somehow managed to get the most beautiful woman in the world to agree to marry me, and as a gift to her at her bachelorette party, my mates and I have a song to sing." The bar broke out into a round of applause, with plenty of people turning Emma's way to see the mystery fiancé. Emma was shocked – completely shocked.

"Oh my god, you're kidding me." Emma looked and saw that actually, he wasn't and that besides him and his guitar, there was also Graham on drums, Robin on bass and David of all people on the keyboard.

"I didn't even know David had been in a band until Killian asked him to do this with him, so it's really a gift for all of us." Mary Margaret was looking at Emma with hopeful eyes. "Do you like your surprise?" Emma could only nod as the music began to play, and she immediately recognized the song as the one he'd sang for her months back when they'd finally been honest with their feelings for each other.

 _I'm looking out the window of this big, big ship_ _  
_ _And it's really coming down outside_ _  
_ _There's something in her eyes, it's like the morning mist_ _  
_ _As it lifts to show the world's still alive_ __

 _Somebody once told me,_ _  
_ _"You're gonna know right away_ _  
_ _Once you find that secret somebody_ _  
_ _To hold for the rest of your days"_

God yes, she was ready for forever with him and she had known right away that he was different. In this moment she was so anxious to be married, so ready to just be his, to have forever. She was lost in the song but dreaming of the future and the one single constant that they would always have - each other. She felt tears stinging at her eyes, but she held them back, willing them away so she could clearly see her loving Captain as he crooned for her. __

 _But she wears a ring already_ _  
_ _She's steady in love with another man_ _  
_ _And he thinks she's really ready_ _  
_ _Why's she keep touching my hand_

"Damn, my Graham has some skills. Who knew? If I wasn't already pregnant, we'd be in real trouble."

"Oh goody, that's gonna be on the video I'm taking for Emma. Thanks Ruby." Emma smiled at her friends, but never tore her gaze from Killian, who only had eyes for her in return. __

 _I'm so terrified and tongue tied_ _  
_ _The morning after, will she regret the sweet words she said_ _  
_ _It could have been the wine, or just the high of laughter_ _  
_ _We shared on the upper decks_ __

 _And the wind blew so coldly_ _  
_ _We were swayed in the waves_ _  
_ _She looked over, said, hold me_ _  
_ _Please don't make no mistake_

At this point, Killian made a shift in the words so that they reflected more of their story, instead of the songs original intent, and his smooth voice coupled with the meaning behind each lyric clutched at Emma's heart. She was captivated and mesmerized. She was completely and totally his. __

 _She said,_ _  
_ _I wear your ring already_ _  
_ _I'm steady in love, and you're the man_ _  
_ _And I think I'm really ready_ _  
_ _Cuz I can't stop touching your_ __

 _Hand, your hand, your hand, your hand_ __

 _She wears my ring_ _  
_ _She's steady in love_ _  
_ _And she knows she's really ready_ _  
_ _So I won't stop touching her_ __

 _Hand, your hand, your hand, your hand_ _  
_

As the song reached it's conclusion, the bar erupted in cheers, but Emma was on the move, needing to get to him sooner. Killian clearly had the same idea, not even bothering to bow before jumping off the stage and heading towards her. They met with a kiss that left the rest of the world behind. There was only the two of them, and the love that they shared. Emma was consumed by it and transformed by the truth it revealed – she had found her perfect match in Killian, and soon, very soon, she was going to make that official.

When they pulled back, Emma ignored the continuing cheers of the bar and pulled at the leather of his jacket.

"Either you get me back to the hotel in five minutes, or this whole bar is about to get a whole different kind of show." Killian grinned at that, kissing her again before taking her hand and leading her towards the exit.

"Hey, if you guys ever decide policing isn't for you, consider this a career path. We could use you guys." Killian kindly accepted the praise from Regina, while Emma thanked her friends and told them she would see them tomorrow. But just as they were leaving, Emma heard Robin try and put the moves on Regina to which the brunette responded.

"Sorry, does anyone smell that? I just got a distinct waft of forest?" Perhaps if Emma had been filled with just an ounce less of wanting her man, she'd have laughed. As it was, she had one thing on the brain, get to a bed and get there fast.

 **Post-Note: I'm just going to leave this week's update here, and walk back slowly. I was so immersed in feels as I wrote this, both comedic and fluffy. A lot of the activities were inspired by my experiences out in the Boston area, and I was so happy to reincorporate the song that inspired some of this story, 'Steady' by Hey Ocean! Anyways, NEXT CHAPTER (which will come in the next two weeks) is the wedding. As should be expected, since Emma is a baker in this AU, there will be cake, and it will be amazing. I hope that you guys liked this chapter, though, and I appreciate all the amazing feedback you guys have given me. It is really what drives me to keep writing and what keeps me inspired, so thank you, and I hope you guys enjoy!**


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Hey guys! So I know that I said two weeks for the wedding, and that still stands, BUT after getting some very saddened messages from many of you guys, I've made a shorter update for this week. It's the night before the wedding, and Mary Margaret has convinced Emma to follow the traditional night apart trope. Only Killian has other ideas and surprises her at the café. Queue some fluff and smut and a shout out to wedding cake, which of course should be huge factor in a story about Emma as a baker. Hope you guys enjoy!**_

 _Why did I think this would be a good idea?_ Emma thought to herself for the tenth time this evening. The 'this' in question, of course, was having a night apart from Killian before the wedding tomorrow. Mary Margaret had made it seem romantic, and like a tradition that had lasted so long for good reason, but Emma was wired and restless. It wasn't cold feet, it was just coldness period. She missed the warmth of his embrace and the calm that came with him being nearby. She was anxiously awaiting tomorrow, but how would she sleep tonight? And how awful would she look tomorrow after tossing and turning for hours?

She was currently attempting to diffuse some of the tension that clung to her, by putting the finishing touches on the cake, and what a cake it was. It was everything that she could have wanted for her wedding, delicate, light, soft and sinfully delicious. The exterior was a pristine ivory, adorned with a delicate golden lace-like sugar design. She had decided to design it based on the dress she'd found for the special day, and it was easily the most beautiful thing she'd ever made. Yet, she was still fussing over it like it wasn't already perfection. She was actually risking messing things up just to have something to do. When she realized that, she immediately put the cake back in the fridge and stepped away from it, deciding to face a sleepless night over a wedding without that cake.

As she gathered her things, and made her way to the door, resigned to the fact that she needed another way to burn some energy, she was stopped by the sound of someone talking outside, and not just any somebody, but Killian.

" _Mary Margaret, I know what you decided, but I want to make sure my wife-to-be is alright, instead of fussing away over details. She should be resting and relaxed… Aye, I understand, and if that's what she wants too I'll respect the choice."_ Then he was opening the door and before he could get in, Emma ran into the back office and closed the door behind her.

"Killian, what are you doing here?" She heard his footsteps approach and his hands come up against the door, but he didn't push inside.

" _I just needed to make sure you were okay."_ Emma closed her eyes, sensing that warmth she'd been craving coming back just from his words alone. The warble in his tone caused by worry set her heart beating just a bit faster. How she loved this wonderful, thoughtful man.

"I miss you." She heard a small thump and pictured it as his head leaning against the wood separating them. In response she leaned her own hands against the cool of the wood.

" _I miss you too, Emma. No more of this once we marry, please."_ She laughed softly.

"I promise, no more." She expected that he'd respond, or move or something. "Something else I can help you with?" She teased.

" _Well there is one thing, Emma. I find myself with a new problem given our current state."_ His voice was dripping with sex, and Emma felt her mouth water and her skin tingle.

"As your soon to be wife, it's my job to try and help." The truth of her words made her smile, and for the hundredth time she thought how excited she was to be Mrs. Jones.

" _I was hoping you'd say that. See the truth is, I hate to think that you'll go unsatisfied tonight."_ He couldn't be serious, only she knew that he was. He wanted her to touch herself in this office as she had all those months ago, and he wanted to talk her through it. The idea set her on fire.

"This isn't what I meant when I asked for you to take me on a desk, you know." The moan that sounded through the door and the thud against the wood told Emma she'd brought him to her level of wanting.

"It wasn't what I had pictured either, love, but it'll have to do for now. Tell me what you're wearing." Emma looked down at her pretty typical clothing and debated saying she was in something sexier, but she knew whatever she said right now would make him hard and so she chose the truth.

"Black leggings and a Storybrooke PD shirt." He groaned again.

"You're wearing my shirt, love?"

"I wanted to feel close to you."

"Take the leggings off first, and the bra underneath the shirt. I want to think of your breasts against the cotton, your nipples visible and hard for me." Emma followed his directions, her fingers lingering on the exposed skin of her thighs as she moved back against the desk. She moved off the papers that were there, and awaited more instructions.

"Can I touch myself now?" Her plea was breathy.

"Where would you want me first, Emma?" Her hand came to cup her breast underneath the shirt. "Your fantastic tits, I presume." She hummed her agreement and he instructed her on exactly how rough and then tender he wanted her to be. She moaned out his name, earning another low growl from Killian.

"I need more, Killian please."

"Take it love. Pretend it's me filling you up, and know that if it was me I'd use my hand and then my tongue and then my cock to give you more and more pleasure until you could barely move. I'd make you come again and again just to hear your voice grow hoarse as you screamed my name." His words had her flooding with more arousal, and her hands moved between her legs, her fingers tracing her clit and then inserting one finger and another in. She thought about riding him and finding the completion that only he could give her.

"Killian, I want to come."

"Then come, Emma." She did just that, and felt that lusty haze of orgasm cling to her skin, now slicked with sweat. She huffed out her breath, feeling slightly better, but still wanting him, when it hit her - she was denying herself and him for what? A silly old superstition. They were more than luck and magic, they were true love. With that she opened up the door, and Killian looked at her with a mix of overwhelming lust and soul crushing love. Like she was the sun shining in the midst of the darkest night, she felt like everything under his gaze.

"Take me home Captain." His hands circled around her, waist, feeling underneath the cotton of the shirt that she still wore.

"Nothing could make me happier, love. But I insist that you put on some pants. No other person gets to see you like this." The possessiveness in his stare had her flushing with more anticipation.

"Never." In seconds she'd put her leggings back on, Killian had grabbed her things, and they were off to their home where she'd spend one last night as Emma Swan. She couldn't have been happier or more excited, and with Killian to hold her as she slept, she couldn't have found a more peaceful slumber.

 _ **Post-Note: Hope this was just enough to get you guys through one more week! I love all the wonderful things you guys have had to say, keep those lovely words coming because it really does make my day when I read such lovely things. That you guys seem to be enjoying this as much as I do makes it all worth it, and I hope you continue to enjoy. Have a great week guys!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: Can you hear that? Yup, those are wedding bells, because the Captain Swan wedding for this AU is finally here! It took a lot of work, and I had a lot of potential plotlines to sift through, but this is our final fluff and smut filled result. Many of you have been anxiously awaiting this, and I want to thank you for all your kind words. Know that this story is not over! We have some honeymoon/baby/future fluff to get through still, but this chapter has been one of the most difficult to write, since I wanted to do the story justice. Hope you guys enjoy!**_

 _Emma_

Being inside felt like a waste when faced with such a beautiful day. It was mid fall, and a wave of mild weather had returned as if by magic for her wedding. Emma couldn't help the thoughtful smile that pulled at her lips as she stood at the window of her bedroom, standing in the sunlight.

Today was the day, she was going to marry Killian, a man who with his love and kindness had reset her life and had brought her endless happiness. She was more than excited, she was elated at the chance to spend forever with him, but right now, she was still beholden to the traditional wedding preamble. A knock sounded at her door to remind her of that, and Elsa, Mary Margaret and Ruby came in quickly.

"Oh, Emma, it's so beautiful." Emma turned to see her friends, all clearly appreciative of the dress she'd chosen. It was the dress of her dreams, a one of a kind, custom gown that consisted of the traditional ivory with a gold lace belt. It fit Emma to perfection, hugging her curves before flaring out at the bottom, and had been a steal as it was the work of a young designer based out of Boston. The girl who had created it would undoubtedly be a household name someday, for the feeling of wearing this dress was unlike anything Emma had ever experienced. Never had a piece of clothing sparked so much emotion. She was simultaneously beautiful and fearless and the only thing missing was currently in Mary Margaret's hand.

"All it needs is this," She brought forth the headband that had been outfitted with wildflowers in a beautiful wreath with shades of light blues and purples and yellows. It almost felt like a crown, and for today, Emma was allowing herself to be the princess. How often had she really embraced that mentality? The answer was never.

"How does it look?" Emma asked sincerely. She took Mary Margaret's hiccupped sob as indication that it was working.

"Does this happen often?" Elsa stage whispered to Emma who nodded.

"Anytime I so much as appear happy. It's weirdly adorable." Mary Margaret shot Emma a look, through the tears, which had Ruby, Elsa and Emma only laughing more.

"It's the list. She's finally completed it. Which by the way, when do we get to see that?" Ruby asked.

"List?" Elsa asked.

"Mary Margaret had us on a fix-it list. She wanted Ruby and I to get our happily ever afters, and to motivate us told us we could see it when we were finally off the list. So do I have to wait for the reception, or can we see it now?" Mary Margaret pulled said paper from the hidden pocket in her bridesmaid's dress.

"You've got the new and blue with the flower crown, so consider this your something borrowed, and your something old, as it's now outdated." Emma took the paper from Mary Margaret and opened it so Ruby and Elsa could both see.

"I knew that you had operation TLK already thought up! When you told me it came to you on the fly, I knew there was no chance." Ruby's accusation was too light to be real, but Emma continued on.

"' _Number One - get Ruby and Emma to open their eyes – they deserve to be happy, and enough is enough. No more waiting, none of us are getting any younger.'_ Jeez, even in to-do list form you had to point out just how dire potential spinsterhood was.'" Emma's comment pulled another watery laugh from Mary Margaret.

"' _Number Two – figure out what is keeping Killian from making a move. Pressure David or one of the others to figure him out.'_ That one makes sense, Emma was literally giving him every sign to go for it, except for that ring."

"Oh that ring! If I had a dollar for every time we heard about ring, I could have paid for this wedding for you guys." Emma blushed at Elsa's outburst.

"I know, I was so dumb for wearing it like that." Elsa shook her head.

"No that's not what I meant. Seriously, every time he mentioned it, Liam and I argued that he should ask explicitly and should be completely sure, but he was stubborn. If not for this list, I think it very likely he would have waited forever, and I'm so glad he didn't." Emma took Elsa's hand in hers and squeezed, touched at the words. She was gaining more than a life with Killian today, she was gaining a family, and that they wanted her too meant more than she could say.

"Oh my God, _'number three – tell Ruby that the stares she's throwing at Graham are less forgiving than frostbite?!_ ' I was not that bad. Was I?" Emma and Mary Margaret both kept quiet and Ruby groaned. "I was not that bad!"

"If you say so. _'Number four – stock SS with wedding magazines and mention every cute baby that comes into the store so as to unconsciously motivate Emma and Ruby towards steps nine and ten…'_ " Emma trailed off, her eyes moving to those mentioned steps.

"Nine just says _'rings'_ while ten says _'babies.'_ What did you lose momentum as you reached the end?" Ruby asked.

"I didn't want to jinx anything. I started getting a little superstitious, like if I took too much for granted it wouldn't work out. So I kept it short and sweet." Emma folded the list back up and tucked it into Mary Margaret's hand.

"I think it was just the opposite. I think you willed this to happen, and with a little bit of magic, and a whole lot of hope, you got us here. List or not, you got me here and I love you for that." Emma hugged Mary Margaret and Ruby coughed in the background. "Yes, Ruby, you got me here too."

"That's what I thought," Ruby mumbled under her breath as she came in for the hug. After only a few moments, though, an alarm went off on Elsa's phone.

"I hate to break up this beautiful moment, but it's time to get going." Emma suddenly felt the weight of what was about to happen, and a thought occurred to her as she realized that she'd be walking down the aisle… she didn't have a father to give her away. Of course, that was a constant in her life, but still, a small pang of sadness came in the moment where she wondered not for the first time what it would have been like to have a parent be there for her now.

"There was actually one last thing I didn't include on the list that Ruby and I were hoping for, Emma." Mary Margaret whispered and Emma looked at her friend and saw the slight bit of worry residing there.

"We were wondering if you'd let us give you away," Ruby supplemented, and Emma's eyes immediately filled with tears. How she had ever gotten lucky enough to have two such wonderful best friends she would never know, but she was insanely grateful. They were her first family, and just as permanent as Killian, and their idea was perfect.

"I love you guys, so much. Yes, please give me away." Both friends smiled widely and then Emma tried to lighten the moment. "But if you're going to trip, you have to abandon ship, or we'll all go down."

With another round of laughter, and a newfound determination, the four women made their way through the house and to the yard where the ceremony was to take place. Emma was grateful that Killian had found her perfect house all those months ago, with it's spacious grounds and beautiful landscaping, because it meant that there wasn't a place in town that would have been more perfect for an outdoor wedding. Still, thoughts of how picturesque it all was flew from Emma's mind as soon as they faced the wedding before them.

Elsa led the way, but soon it was turn for her and Ruby and Mary Margaret to walk together and they made their way down the thankfully wide aisle with all smiles. Emma though, was trapped in the blue pools of love and adoration that were Killian's eyes. He looked so incredibly handsome in his suit, and Emma felt the rush of adrenaline that came each time she saw him, but it was warring with the heady excitement of becoming his wife. Finally she reached him, with Mary Margaret and Ruby joining Elsa by her side, and when Killian took her hand in his, he kissed it lightly.

"I love you," he whispered to her and she whispered it back before turning to the minister who was marrying them.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of two lives…" The awareness coursing through Emma was a strange and unknowable thing. She heard every word as the minister spoke them, and each one rang out as true and necessary in her heart, but all she could see was Killian, all she could think was how much she loved him and how this was it. She was about to be his wife and start the next chapter of her life. She knew it would be wonderful, for wherever he was with her, she could be nothing but happy. Even in her darkest moments, his love was there, shining through and keeping her grounded. It was incredibly powerful, and the greatest gift anyone had ever given her.

"The bride and groom have each written their own vows to share. Emma, would you like to begin." She nodded before taking a deep breath. Maybe she should have brought a hard copy of what she wanted to say, but that wasn't really her style. Instead she spoke from her heart, and let it guide her.

"Killian – our story is riddled with what-ifs. What if you'd never moved here? What if you hated sweets and never came to the café? What if we'd said how we felt sooner? What if I hadn't worn that stupid ring the wrong way?" some of the people in the audience laughed as Liam made a loud _harrumph_ sound. "But every one of those questions is a piece of what we are. We defied the odds, we found each other and whether it was fate, or destiny, or sheer dumb luck, we're here now. I look into your eyes and it's clear as day that you love me, just as much as I love you. It's a miracle, it's magic, it's the single best thing that's ever happened to me." Tears stung her eyes but she persevered, willing herself not to cry.

"I wanted to thank you, Killian, for showing me that being brave is worth it, that choosing love is worth it. Every day I learn from you more and more about what it means to be good, and honorable. I want to spend the rest of my life learning with you, growing with you, and reminding you that this love between us is true. Together we can face any challenge, and I will love you forever." A single tear fell as Emma put the wedding band on his hand and with his other Killian couldn't stop himself from swiping the tear away. He looked near kissing her but the minister interrupted the inclination and told him that it was now his turn.

"Emma. From the moment I saw you, I knew that there would never be another person for me who would compare. I was never one for the myth of love at first sight, but you made me a believer. All it took was a look from you, one simple glance, and the heart that had long lay dormant sang once more. You saved me from a life in the darkness, and even when I thought you would never be mine, you were the light. We did in fact have many what-ifs in the journey to here, and you are right they were all worth it. The only thing you never have to question though is my love for you. It will never waiver, it will never bend. My heart is yours. As long as it beats, it beats for you. Wherever life may take us, know that I will fight for you and for us, know that I will never want anything more than your safety and your happiness, and that you, Emma Swan, you are my miracle. I will love you until the end of time, for you deserve absolutely nothing less."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife-" The rest fell on deaf ears, as Killian pulled Emma into a demanding kiss. They'd been confirmed as two parts now made one and that sent a spiral of ecstasy moving through Emma. Through the hum of the blood running through her veins, Emma heard the cheer of their friends and family, but wanted just a moment longer than propriety would allow. When they finally pulled apart, Killian's smile was a mix of devilishly handsome and serenely sincere. Emma narrowed her eyes at him and whispered low before they turned to head back down the aisle.

"If anyone thinks this party is going a second longer than the agreed upon three hours, they're in for a rude awakening." Killian laughed loudly and stole one last small kiss.

"As you wish, Mrs. Jones." The endearment had Emma flushing with desire, and she wondered how she'd ever survive the rest of the evening.

…

 _Killian_

"If you don't stop smiling, people are going to think I brainwashed you." Emma's light, teasing tone had the same flutter of joy moving through him that had been present damn near all day. But try as he might, he couldn't stop smiling. He'd simply never been this happy in his life.

"I think it's more likely some sort of witchcraft. A spell cast through baked goods, perhaps." Emma laughed genuinely and it was like the sweetest music, better than the song playing around them for sure. It was his favorite sound, though he had to admit that the song the band was playing was dear to his heart as well. It had, after all, been his way in to Emma's heart and his means of telling the truth. Seemed only right that it be one of the first songs they danced to as a married couple.

"We'll never know I guess. Maybe you were a goner since the True Love tiramisu."

"Oh no. I had fallen long before than, love." Emma moved closer, leaning her head against his shoulder as the music changed, but it mattered not. All either of them cared about was being in each other's arms.

"Going to hog your wife all night, brother?" Liam's voice sounded from behind them and Killian made a tiny growl as Emma pulled back. She kissed him quickly and promised to be back by the next song, but Killian still didn't like it.

"I know I'm no Emma, but…" Killian looked to Elsa and smiled once more, offering her a dance as well. "Don't tell Liam, but you are a way better dancer. At our wedding, he stepped on my feet ten times, easy." Killian laughed, he remembered it all quite vividly after all. A few quiet moments passed but he saw his Emma laughing with his brother and wondered what they could be talking about.

"He's telling her about the dark times."

"Come again, love?"

"The dark times – when you wouldn't tell her how you felt, but we kept getting your emo Skype calls." Killian groaned at that, and nearly ran over there to intercept such madness, but Elsa's laughter got to him.

"I'm just kidding. He's telling her about how Bridget has been learning more words, and last week she told another mother at her playgroup she had 'yellow sticks on her head.' Killian chuckled at that.

"Does she not know the word for hair?"

"No she does. The woman just had short spikes, and to her they looked like sticks. For the whole hour she kept singing 'yellow sticks.' Served the Mom right though, she's a huge pill."

"Tell me how you really feel, love." Killian's joke caused more laughter from Elsa, but when she sobered she just smiled at him and then looked to Emma.

"You guys are going to make great parents." Killian's heartbeat picked up at the comment, and he felt the same wave of wanting crash over him at the mention of kids. Emma was going to be the very best of mothers, and no child of his would ever doubt that they were loved and cared for. He would see to that.

"Alright, brother, I suppose you may have your bride back now. Please, just stop with the longing stares. You're married to the lass, for god's sake." Killian ignored his brother's words and gladly brought Emma back into his arms, feeling instantly complete when she stood there once more.

"We have our work cut out for us." Emma said as Liam and Elsa walked away. "Making kids cuter than Bridget, I mean. She's something else."

"Well we love a challenge, Swan, do we not?" Emma nodded, and looked as if she wanted to say more, but some more wedding traditions came barging into their moment, and whatever she was going to confide, was pushed to the side. As Killian watched Emma throw the bouquet, and they cut the cake finally, Killian still had his big smile, but he was anxious to know what had been on Emma's mind. Truth was, he was encroaching on desperate to have a child with Emma, wanting nothing more than to give her a house full of kids all with her golden hair, quick wits and endless sincerity. He only needed to convince her that they were ready.

As the minutes ticked past, Killian watched the impatience grow in Emma. Though she was happy with the ceremony and the evening, she had other plans in mind if the flirtatious looks she kept throwing him across the room were anything to go off of. Finally, she came up to him, took his hand and whispered in his ear.

"Do you want to kick them out, or should I?" Before he could do much more than grin, though, she took matters into her own hands.

"Everyone, we want to thank you for coming out tonight. That being said, the party's over. Take some cake to go, and we'll be seeing you."

"Alright girl, get it!" Ruby's outburst caused a glare from Emma that Killian knew didn't stem from actual anger but it got Ruby, and subsequently everyone else moving. Elsa and Liam took their leave, heading for the Storybrooke Hotel in town, and when the final guests had left Killian wrapped his arms around Emma and swept her off her feet. She squealed in surprised delight, and he made his way up the steps and into their house.

"I should have known you'd be old-fashioned." She said as she ran a loving caress along the lapel of his jacket. Thank heavens he knew their house so thoroughly, for he didn't dare to move his eyes from her face for longer than a second at a time. She looked so lovely, flushed from her anticipation yet fully at ease in his arms.

When they'd made it to their room, Killian brought Emma back to her feet, and Emma noticed the suitcases at the foot of the bed. She turned back to him confused and seeking answers.

"Killian… what did you do?"

"I planned our honey moon, and I think you'll like where we're going." He handed Emma the tickets from the nightstand and she saw what it was, a trip to the Caribbean that was exactly what she'd wanted her first go around. It spoke of adventure, and intrigue, and it was perfect.

"But I thought you didn't take time off of work." Killian laughed heartily at that.

"I would retire tomorrow if that would make you happy, Emma." She looked up at him and he saw the mistiness that was there, and then she spoke again, this time breathier, a little more hesitant, but still joyous.

"I have something for you too." She moved to her top dresser and pulled something out from underneath her sleepwear. It was a picture – no a sonogram and Killian felt each nerve ending within him go on high alert. "We're having a baby, Killian." He moved forward, to run his hand across her abdomen, which showed no signs of such a gift, but he felt tears now stinging his eyes as he realized that he truly had everything he could ever want.

"Perhaps the trip is best saved for another time." Emma shook her head vigorously.

"No! It'll be fine, the baby will be fine-" He covered her mouth with a kiss, completely distracting her from her outcry and pushing her into their shared longing full on. Her hands came to wrap around his neck, her fingers running through his hair as he pulled her flush against him, lining up every part of them together. When he pulled back he whispered low against her mouth.

"It's not the baby I was worried for. I find it very unlikely I'll let you leave my bed for the next week, Emma. The things I plan to do to you aren't very conducive to a gallivanting adventure across the open seas." Emma nodded, now understanding, and she licked her lips as she stared at Killian's mouth. He was rock hard, craving fast and forceful, but needing to give her careful, thorough loving right now. His hand came to twirl her around, exposing the ties of her dress for him to undo.

"Mmm, maybe you're right," Emma said shakily as he exposed more of her inch, by pain staking inch. He dropped a kiss to her neck, and then her shoulder and felt her arch closer to open herself to him. He finally finished undoing her dress and pushed the beautiful material down her stunning figure revealing that she had no bra, and nothing but a matching ivory thong underneath. Killian's hands stilled on her hips, as he tried to keep himself together. Everything was getting to be just a bit too much. That he had someone as wonderful, beautiful and miraculous as Emma, he could barely wrap his hand around – throw having a baby with said woman into the mix and he was understandably overwhelmed.

"Gods you are everything, Emma." She spun back around and ran her hand across his cheek.

"So you like me, huh?" She pulled at his jacket, pushing it off, and making quick work of the buttons on his shirt. As her hands flexed across his now bare chest she sighed and the small sound sent shock waves through him, helping to remove him from his daze.

"I love you, Emma. As you damn well know." He nipped at her bottom lip before pulling her into a heated kiss, with wandering hands. She pushed down his suit pants as he traced the seam of the barely there lace. Watching goose bumps scatter across her skin, hearing the hitch in her breath at his touch, gave Killian all the fuel he needed to strengthen his resolve. Damn his own urges, tonight was for Emma. Slipping past the lace and into her waiting heat, he circled her clit with his thumb, pressing just enough to have her moaning, and after a moment, she was grinding against his hand for more friction. Killian grinned against her neck as he bit her and caused another moan.

"Killian, _please_. I don't want teasing tonight." Killian shook his head as he inserted a finger into her.

"Don't think of it as teasing, think of it as guaranteeing your pleasure all night long." Emma groaned against him, and he wanted to watch her green eyes go dark from his seduction, but he had hours yet to do so. For now, he listened, tracking each intake of breath, every subtle movement to read exactly what she wanted from him and then gave her exactly that. When she'd come on his hand, he had her watch as he licked his fingers clean and the raw yearning in her eyes told him that she was teetering on that edge of the mindlessness that he wanted her at. He brought them back to the bed and made a low command.

"I've been thinking of this night for a long, long time Emma. Did you know that?" She shook her head, clinging to his body and his warmth and his mouth quirked up in a lopsided smile. "I've been thinking about how to make you lose control, how to have you begging and pleading, needing me to give you what no one else can." He brought her to straddle above him and Emma closed her eyes, gulping audibly.

"I want that too, so much."

"Good. Now be a good girl and come here so I can take you with my mouth." Her eyes popped open so quickly, Killian nearly laughed, but the need coursing through his veins was clutching at his chest and made it impossible. "You heard me, Emma. Don't make me ask again." She hesitated only a moment before moving above his body, holding the headboard as she straddled his face. Only then did Killian pull her down, widening her stance so she was there for the taking. Once his mouth was on her, he was relentless, purposely driving her to the tipping point, just to pull back when she was so close to the edge. He did this a few times before Emma cried out.

" _Fuck_ , Killian, if you don't make me come you don't get your other present." He lifted her up and asked what she meant by other present, but she shook her head, unwilling to say until she had her way. He had to appreciate his demanding Swan, and in the end he gave her exactly what they both wanted, her crashing into climax with his name on her lips as she did.

While she came down from that, Killian maneuvered them so that they were eye to eye once more and questioned her directly.

"Now what was this about another present, love?" Emma smiled and moved over to the bedside table, pulling from its drawer a single black box. Killian opened it up to find a sleek black pair of handcuffs. He growled low at the gift, tracing them lightly. They would hold his Swan, he was certain, and when he looked back in her eyes, they were brimming with fire.

"Well it's really for both of us…" Emma continued and Killian kissed her sweetly, distracting her before getting her precisely where he wanted her, cuffs in place.

"It is indeed."

In the end, the wedding night was exactly what the happy couple deserved – brilliant, hot, and incredibly satisfying. It also took the edge off _just_ enough that they felt they could still make the honeymoon trip. The next day they were off on their new adventure where Emma was certain she'd find the magic she'd been searching for. After all, she already had the most important thing – a charming captain, who was devilishly handsome, fiercely protective, and man enough to love her with every thing he had.

 _ **Post-Note: Okay, so the Steady wedding is finally here after months of working on the project. I hope that you guys enjoyed it, because so many of you have vocalized your high hopes for this! I hope I didn't let any of you down, and that you'll continue with the story, which is getting a honeymoon chapter, some baby fluff and so on still to come. Anyways, thanks again for reading, and hope you are all having a wonderful week!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: This chapter includes a glimpse into the honeymoon, and then a little bonus that I've been meaning to make good on for a while in this story. It's a shorter chapter, because I just wanted two small glimpses, but it also has a lot of smut. This is for my hard-core fans who read a lot of my stories, and have been missing the M ratings a bit on some of my one shots. Hope it helps, and hope we all survive tonight's episode!**_

 _Emma_

Stretching out on the lounge chair that was facing the beautiful turquoise waters, Emma couldn't help but feel a little sorry. This was their last day, on their honey moon and it had been a magical week. They'd spent it entirely wrapped up in each other at a beachfront resort with a private bungalow on the water. It was like a little slice of heaven, but they only had one more day. One final day of sand, sun and sex on the beach.

Since finding out she was pregnant, both Emma and Killian had decided it might be best to avoid the more death-defying adventures of the original trip plan. To Emma, bringing a baby into the world in a few months time was enough of an impending adventure. That being said, they'd still gotten to go sailing and so a little snorkeling while here. In truth, they'd done just enough to have stories for the inquiring minds that were waiting at home without having to say that all they'd done was have really hot sex. Emma moved on her chair again, trying to stretch out the tension in her muscles. Part of it was from necessity, but there was another thing to consider – Killian's hyper vigilance of all of her actions this trip.

"Emma, love, you know what your writhing around in that chair does to me." Killian muttered from beside her. And there it was, the manifestation of her secondary reason for drawing attention to herself on the chair. She didn't even need to look over to know that her Captain was looking ridiculously hot. He looked good in everything, sure, but in a bathing suit, wearing shades and sporting a bit of a tan, he was incredible eye candy. Emma felt a flutter in her stomach before turning to face him. The anticipation was rewarded with a reality that was better than the image in her mind. Behind her own shades she scanned his body hungrily, then took them off so he could see how much she wanted him.

"You knew when you married me that I get hit with certain cravings." In seconds he was on her, straddling over her on her chair, blocking the sun. She reached up and took off his sunglasses, revealing those expressive eyes. They put the ocean in front of them to shame with the shades of blue that swam together and were focused all on her. In them she saw the promise that every day could be this way, even if they went back to the chillier climate of Maine. Wherever they were together, the heat would follow.

"I will never let my _wife_ go hungry." With that, he kissed her, demanding so much that Emma couldn't help but melt into his embrace. Her hands ran around his bare chest, and she silently celebrated the merits of a private beach not for the first time this week. His hands on her, tracing patterns along all her exposed skin had Emma humming with pleasure.

" _Killian_ ," her voice was thick with lust and it had Killian responding by untying the bottom of her bikini with deft hands. Emma meanwhile, pushed his suit down, freeing his cock and sighing as he lined up with her, but he paused and Emma looked up to him.

"You get this little crease right here when I make you wait too long." Killian traced the line between her brows and Emma reached her hand down and gripped his cock. He let out a grunt at that, and was starting to slip in his control. Emma bit back a grin, staring at his mouth as she spoke.

"Hardly polite to keep me waiting, especially with my hormones as crazy as they are." There it was. She had him now, because every time she so much as hinted at the baby, Killian was possessed. He was so taken with the idea of being a dad, and his already constant tendency to watch out for Emma and keep her safe and fully satisfied had gotten stronger. If he channeled half of his energy into providing for their family and keeping their kids happy, he would be the best father.

"Right you are, love." He lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her with the lazy languid pace that came with the warmth of the sun and easygoing beach living. Emma wanted – no _needed_ – more from him but as she tried to pull him down to her, he took advantage and flipped their positions, a seriously impressive feat given the way these chairs worked. Now Emma was on top of him, and she had a better idea of his intentions.

"You could have just said you wanted me on top." She said as she lined herself up with him and heard the groan bubbling up in his chest.

"What's the fun in asking, when I can bring you to the promised land myself?" Emma laughed low, and trailed her hand along his chest and down to his abs before lowering herself inch by glorious inch onto him. She couldn't hold back the hum of pleasure that coursed through her. With her on top, it left Killian more able to use his hands, driving her crazy as he teased her breasts, and then finally lower. Emma couldn't control her reaction, which was a nearly scalding heat, and as they found the perfect pace to get both of them to their beautiful breaking point, Emma felt herself flood with light and love. This was her husband, and with every passing second she was more and more in awe of that staggering truth.

Now nestled together, lying side by side on the lounger, crowded but loving the fact that they had to be right on top of each other, Emma traced unconscious designs along Killian's arm. She took note of his labored breathing as it started to calm, felt the beat of his heart when her hand moved to his chest and then saw his smile. He was always smiling with her, but it had only gotten more obvious since they'd said their _'I dos.'_ At the receiving end of these looks of adoration, Emma felt unstoppable, like anything was possible, and like she would never go another day without being loved. For a girl with her background, there was nothing that could feel better than that. Killian made her stronger, and everything he gave her, he did without ulterior motives. He went through life only wishing to bring her happiness and comfort, and he always succeeded.

"I love you." Emma whispered as she placed a kiss above his heart.

"I know." Emma grinned. Her husband was a bit of a _Star Wars_ nerd, and had been sharing that particular propensity with her over the course of their courtship. Leave it to him to try and quote the movie as often as possible.

"What are we going to do when we have to get back to reality?" Emma asked a little while later.

"We're going to have a wonderful life." His belief was unwavering, and the certainty in his tone brought happy tears to her eyes. She would blame it on the baby, but even if she hadn't been pregnant, she knew these words would still affect her. Emma could see the life that he was speaking of, and she knew he was right. They had the whole world ahead of them, and there was no one else she'd want beside her more than him.

"I'm going to get so fat." Emma mused, not totally adverse to the idea of eating all the baked goods she made over the next few months and making late night runs for grilled cheese, or pickles, or whatever pregnant women craved.

"You're going to carry our child, and you're going to be a vision all the while." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Any one ever tell you that you're a little too in love with me?" He laughed at that.

"Not possible. You deserve the entire world, Emma. I am simply giving you as much as I can as one man." Emma felt herself melt into the words.

"I think that charm may backfire over the next few months. Grumpy, insecure me probably won't love it." Well she would, but she'd also probably hate it too.

"Then I'll have to use my other many skills to satisfy you, won't I? There's more to me than my good looks and word crafting." At the mention of his other skills, Emma felt a lit bit of the lingering lust spark inside of her.

"There certainly is." Emma said as she felt him getting hard again. "Seriously? I thought I was supposed to be the insatiable one."

"I think we can share that duty, love." And share they most certainly did.

…

 _Killian_

As he drove the car to _Saviory Sweets_ , Killian felt a bit of tension setting in his shoulders. He and Emma were on their way back from the airport, when Emma had announced that she left something she absolutely had to get tonight at the bakery. It couldn't wait until morning, and she wouldn't be able to sleep without it. Though Killian had absolutely no idea what she could have possibly left there that would be so important, he heeded the wishes of his wife and drove on.

They passed the town line, and Killian noted how in darkness, the town seemed even quainter. With few lights to speak of, and even fewer people milling about, there was a soft sort of quiet that clung to this place. In many ways, it was the opposite of the land were they'd just been, but Killian was happy to be back. This was their home, and this was where their future lay. They passed the park where his and Emma's children would play, and the school where they'd have their first day of kindergarten. There was Granny's diner, where they'd no doubt take the kids for the occasional meal out (or not so occasional if Emma was pregnant again), and the station where he worked and would show his children what it meant to serve and protect. They passed the marina where he might teach them to sail, and some of the trails where they might try for a family camping trip. Whatever was in store for the Jones family, this town held the map of their future, and it was one Killian knew would be bright and happy.

He held Emma's hand in his, and felt her thumb run along his hand as the radio played lightly in the background. Emma was humming along, looking through the dash, the light of the moon lighting her up and giving her a glow. Though he could only steal glances, not wanting to risk their safety as he drove, he was assured from those stolen moments that she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. As she sat here beside him, daydreaming about something, he wondered if her thoughts lay in the same direction that his did. The only way to know was to ask.

"Penny for your thoughts, love." Emma smiled before turning to him and he let himself enjoy just another second of looking at her before returning his attention to the road.

"I was just thinking that it's good to be home. I loved our honeymoon, but I have a feeling I'm going to love this more." The cheerfulness in her voice was like a balm for his spirit. To hear her sounding so hopeful was a great gift. But she also sounded a little tired, and he wished he might persuade her to get some more rest. She was hell-bent on working tomorrow, but she needed her sleep.

"Sure I can't convince you to delay your journey to the bakery so we can enjoy being home once more?" Killian asked, not wanting to push, but also really wanting to have his wife back home with him.

"Do you trust me?"

"More than I trust myself." Emma smiled.

"This is something we both need, and it's been a long time coming." Unsure of what she could possibly mean by that response, Killian pulled to the front of the bakery, parking the car and moving quickly enough to open Emma's door for her. They made their way inside the front entrance, and Emma extended her hand, pulling Killian with her to the back until they found themselves at the office door.

"Getting a jump start on some late night paperwork, love?" Killian asked, the reality of Emma's intentions only now starting to dawn on him. They were here to make good on some existing promises between them about sex in a certain location.

"Oh, actually that's a good code word for what we're about to do. And since I anticipate I'll likely want some repeat performances, we should keep it handy." Emma pulled him inside the small room by the lapel of his jacket and when they were standing flush against each other, Killian could smell the light scent of vanilla that clung to Emma's blonde hair. Her big green eyes were wide with excitement, and he aimed to deliver the dirty little fantasy she'd been concocting for months to her tonight. It could be his one last wedding gift.

"In your dreams do we do this fast, or tantalizingly slow?" Killian whispered, her lips at her ear, before he nipped at the lobe lightly. Emma shivered in his embrace, and let out a breathy sigh of a reply.

"Both, but tonight I want you to take your time with me. A few more hours before returning to our world sounds perfect." Killian couldn't hold back the smile at his wife's want, and he ran his fingers through the golden locks that had fallen in front of her face. He moved the two of them back until the desk hit her ass and then, with only the briefest of glances, he knocked off the papers that were taking up residence on the hard wood. He had Emma sit down on the edge of the desk, as he ran his hands over her thighs, spreading her legs apart.

"This is why you wore a sundress on our way home, despite the chill in the air tonight." Emma nodded.

"Totally worth it," she said as Killian allowed one of his hands to creep upwards towards her waiting heat, only where he expected a barrier, he found nothing but Emma, causing him to curse.

" _Fuck_ , Emma, you've nothing on under this dress? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because it was a surprise." She said, bringing his lips down for a kiss and taking what she wanted. Killian meanwhile ran his thumb across her clit, exposing the needy bud and starting the motions that always had his Swan purring with satisfaction. He was giving her the slow that she had insisted she wanted, until he felt her hands start to tug at him a bit more, her nails scratching just a bit harder, and her control and resolve slipping. Before she could ask for more out loud, he gave it to her, using his fingers to pull forth her desire. The change from slow torment to an onslaught designed for quick release was enough to send Emma tumbling, and as she did, Killian knelt before her.

"Not so fast, love. There's far more where that came from. I know my Swan has had some thoughts of me like this." He waited, face mere inches from her heat, wanting to give her more pleasure, but needing Emma to say the words.

"God, yes, I think about it all the time." She'd closed her eyes, her head tossed back and pure, unrelenting pride surged through his chest. Only he could give her this, and only he would for the rest of their days.

"That's a good girl. What do you think about specifically, Emma?"

"You making me come with just your mouth." He growled out his approval of Emma's words. He couldn't help it when he heard her talk dirty to him. This was his savior, his ray of sunshine in a world that otherwise lacked in beauty, and when she talked like that it was a truly magical thing. Something that felt so absolutely perfect and undeniably incredible couldn't go unrewarded. His mouth began to give her what she craved, and Emma's vocalized approval only inspired Killian to do more. He got creative with the way he worked her and tracked what Emma liked more than other things. When he felt her on the edge of another climax he pulled back and looked up at her.

"Do you still want just my mouth love?" He asked and Emma was so mindless with the pleasure that she just shook her head. He took that as a sign that he could use his hands once more and in seconds Emma was spiraling into ecstasy, and Killian had grown impossibly harder. He returned to a standing position and quickly unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them down to free his own aching member.

"Had enough of slow, my love?" Emma nodded, pulling him in for a kiss that she moaned into as he thrust inside her. That first moment of impact always felt like he'd reached heaven itself, and then got better as the right beat between them was found and sought out. Hearing Emma's need for more and working towards getting her there became his only goal. He couldn't have his own satisfaction until she'd found hers, but when she was close, she needed him with her.

"Killian, please. I want us to let go… _together_." Those words were enough to undo the last of his control and Emma was granted with her wish. The aftermath was a little messy, and they'd managed to cause a fair bit of turmoil in the usually polished space, but Killian merely rested his forehead against Emma's trying to catch his breath.

"How did that measure up, love?" Her lips ticked upwards in a wry smile.

"So much better than in my imagination."

"I'm happy to hear it, though truth be told, I may not survive if you start needing this every day." Emma giggled, and the sound was almost musical to Killian's ears. With a little tidying up, they could be back home soon and back in their bed together. Suddenly, it was all Killian could want.

"Let's go home." He said, extending his hand to Emma.

"Just one last thing." Emma made her way to the fridge once they were out of the office and opened up to find a container of left over chocolate frosting from the day before. She pulled it back, a new gleam in her eyes and smiled wickedly. "We might want this later."

Killian mumbled under his breath about Emma's status as a _'bloody minx'_ as he tucked her into his side and finally led her from the bakery. As they headed back into the night, now nearly home, Killian felt a most profound sense of contentment wash over him. His life was damn near perfect, and it always would be as long as he had this woman by his side.

 _ **Post- Note: So much smuff guys. Just all of it. I can't even pretend I'm sorry for it because I needed it this week. I have a feeling with most of you there's no apology needed anyways. Putting all the good energy out for a good episode tonight. Thanks for reading, and as always, love love love you guys for all the kind words and continued support!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: This chapter of 'Steady' brings us some much needed pregnancy smuff for Emma and Killian. It begins with the two of them working in the nursery for their baby – there is an eventual reveal of what the sex of the baby is, and then a late night encounter where brownies are made to satisfy Emma's cravings, and other things come to pass for cravings of a different variety. Hope you guys like it, and thanks in advance for reading!**_

 _Killian_

"Bloody hell, they do not make this easy, do they?" Killian grumbled as he puzzled over the instructions on how to put the crib in front of him together. Though his child's birth was a few months off still, he and Emma had been working slowly but surely to convert the room in the home they shared to a nursery.

They'd begun by removing all the furniture that had been there at one time and painting, which had gone rather terribly, for Emma's condition made her extra sensitive to smells and she hated paint fumes far more than most anything else. After nearly a week of avoiding the room like the plague, Emma was finally able to stand being within the general perimeter and enjoy what had been done. The room was painted a soft yellow, for they were unsure at this point what the sex of the baby would be. What they hoped was that long term they'd have boys and girls, and so they went with something a bit more neutral. The color reminded Emma of the sun and warmth and light, it reminded Killian of Emma.

"Killian, I love you," He stopped looking through the instructions as he felt her hand come to rest on his shoulder and instead allowed himself to revel in her warmth, and the way she massaged a bit of the tension from his neck. "But I'm calling the furniture store and having them do this."

"Emma, love, I can manage this." Killian stood to face her, expecting doubt or frustration in her eyes but all he found was patience and love.

"I know, babe. But you're starting to drive yourself a little crazy. I can see the wheels spinning in there. You're second guessing yourself because this is about the safety of our child. So let's remove that worry and have the professionals handle the crazy crib." Killian still felt unsure until Emma moved closer, running a hand along his chest and lowering her voice to that silky, sexy tone he loved so much. "Besides, I'm starting to get a craving, and I need you."

"Well, if you insist, love." He moved Emma as quickly as he could without risking the baby back to their bedroom and took stock of how charmed his life really was. He'd married the woman of his dreams who somehow loved him just as much as he loved her. They were expecting a little one of their own and he'd been dreaming for years of what it would be like to be a father. And to top it all off, his wife was one of those women who was nearly insatiable when pregnant, meaning his 'lot in life' was to make her come over and over and over again. Maybe charmed wasn't the right word – his life was perfect.

"I definitely insist, Captain." His wife looked up from where she was laying out on the bed with a wicked gleam in her emerald eyes that shot straight to Killian's cock while having his heart beat faster. He ran his hand up her thigh and marveled at the smoothness of her skin and the subtleties of a tan that still lingered. Mostly though, he thanked the Gods that Emma had been opting for more and more dresses as the pregnancy went on, for they were apparently easier to wear, and on days like today, when it was too cold outside to even consider leaving, Emma often left off those damned leggings that were so much more difficult to strip from her body, leaving him with almost unchecked access.

"Emma, love, you're bare under here." The groan in his voice as he found out that truth was unmistakable and he watched as she grinned before moaning herself into the feel of his thumb seeking out her clit.

"Thought we could save ourselves the time and the laundry." Fascinatingly enough, the mention of their domestic woes, like laundry and not having enough time only made Killian hungrier for Emma's release. He loved the idea that they were so settled that their lives were completely intertwined, and he said as much as he inserted his fingers into her eager opening.

"I love it when you talk dirty Swan, or is it technically talking clean?" Emma made a noise like she was about to laugh, but then the sound caught in her throat as he hit just the right spot inside her and she let out a soft cry. Assuredly and without preamble, Killian set her off the edge, giving her a first release she definitely enjoyed. One down two to go.

"You are going to make a great, Dad. Do you know why?" The words flooded his system like a rush of warmth and exhilaration but he shook his head as he worked to strip the rest of her dress off of her. He meanwhile ripped off his shirt and shucked off the jeans just as quickly.

"I don't, but I'm sure you'll tell me."

"You've got just enough cheesiness inside this ruggedly handsome exterior to tell some mean Dad jokes." He barked outa bit of laughter at that as he came above her again and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"I imagine it'll be hard to avoid. Could you still love a man with such a humor, love?" She nodded, but the motion was shaky as Killian's hand came to her breast. She was so much more sensitive than she had been before, and Emma had never been an unresponsive lover, so watching her squirm underneath him from the lightest of touches, ignited Killian and incited him to do more. He loved the way she completely gave herself over to the pleasure he bestowed, and was unafraid to call his name and ask for what she needed. She took what she wanted, and demanded her release just so. In many ways, Emma had become the Captain in this couple, especially when she had the backing of a baby on board.

"I need more," she practically croaked out and Killian complied immediately, lowering his mouth from the kisses he'd been giving her lips and her neck down past her breasts and the swollen tummy that held their child, to between her open legs. With a little maneuvering, he had her revealed to him and gave a long swipe, reveling in her loud keening. Tracking every reaction, and making sure to exploit the spots with flicks that always had her melting beneath him, Killian worked to give her another crash into bliss, succeeding at a staggering rate, but he wasn't through with her, and worked slower, with more precision to bring her to that high once more, when she was begging him to let her fall, he did.

"Okay, as fantastic as that is, you are going to be very sorry if you're not back up here in like three seconds." Killian couldn't help the rumble of laughter that sprang from his chest.

"As you wish," That was apparently the breaking point for Emma, who mumbled something about his being a pirate all along, and pulled him down for a demanding kiss as he thrust into her and she moaned into his mouth.

" _Fuck_!" she said before pulling him back down to her and he pulled away a moment later to inform her that yes, that was their current objective. His flirty charm made her need all the greater, and Killian couldn't help but adore the way she flirted between trying to control what was happening, and giving over to the mindless ecstasy of it all. When she finally tilted toward the latter, she was rewarded with an orgasm so intense that it's magnitude was impossible to resist. Killian too was pulled to that ultimate pleasure, and in the aftermath, was left to once again contemplate how any two people could fit so perfectly together.

Minutes or hours could have passed as he held his Emma in his arms, his fingers moving through the soft golden waves that currently framed her face and bathing in the warmth of her smile and the feel of her hands on him too. Their bedroom was a sanctuary of sorts, a place where the rest of the world couldn't touch them, and Killian wanted to stay here forever, even if it could never be. Soon enough, though, the world came knocking once more, this time in the form of a call to Emma's cell phone.

"It's Doctor Whale's office," Emma said and Killian nodded before Emma answered it, putting in on speaker. "Hello?"

" _Mrs. Jones, this is Claudia from the hospital. I just wanted to let you know that all of our blood work and tests came back clean and clear from your appointment last week. This little girl is in great shape."_ Both Killian and Emma were shocked at the words. They hadn't known the baby was a girl, opting to give themselves a bit more time before finding out, but now that he knew, Killian's whole world felt like it was spinning on a new axis. They were having a little girl, who would hopefully have her mother's looks and spirit and passion. Killian could hardly wait.

"It's a girl?" Emma asked, the emotion in her voice was clearly happy if overwhelming, and tears filled her eyes.

" _Why yes, I'm so sorry, your chart doesn't say anything about you two not knowing. I apologize, Emma-"_

"No, there's no need. This is great news. Thank you so much." Claudia wished them a good rest of the afternoon, and as Emma hung up Killian wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"We're having a little girl, my love." Emma nodded, the tears finally spilling over, and Killian brushed them all away. "Are you okay, Emma?"

"I'm perfect, because I have you, and this little girl is going to have us. She's never going to wonder what it feels like to have a family who loves her. She's never going to have to be alone." Killian placed his hand over Emma's where it lay on her stomach and agreed.

"Nothing could keep me from you and this child, Emma. You two are my whole world, and I vow never to let any such notions of loneliness fill either of you." She nodded before pressing a kiss to his lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Emma. Forever and always."

…..

 _Emma_

Two AM was never the right time to bake, but tonight it was a necessity, for Emma was still ramped up with excited energy from finding out the sex of her baby and from the onslaught of love making that had come from the happy news with her hot as hell husband. Still she'd waited, and finally, Killian had drifted to sleep. When she was certain that he wouldn't stir if she got up, she made her escape down to the kitchen where she and Kala were currently staked out, locating ingredients. Well Emma was locating ingredients, Kala was sleeping on the makeshift pillow bed Emma had brought in the kitchen for her.

 _Cocoa powder, flour, eggs, sugar_ , Emma made a mental checklist as she went about collecting her elements for the brownies she was craving right now and with each added piece of the puzzle, her sense of purpose solidified. Right now, she was going to eat an entire tray of brownies with no regrets, and hopefully the baking and the food would be the right mix to help her sleep. She just had to make sure Killian never found out so that he wouldn't cause an issue when she tried to go into the cafe at the regular time this morning.

Humming to herself as she finally brought together all the ingredients, Emma thought about all the wonderful and slightly terrifying things that lay in store for them and their baby girl. She didn't doubt that she and Killian were ready to do this, but still, this was their first child, they were going to make mistakes, and Emma thought that maybe if she borrowed a page from Mary Margaret's book and planned some things, it might help them avoid some of those. So as she folded in the flour, and added just the right amount of chocolate chips into the batter, Emma scrawled out on a pad of paper all things she felt most passionately about helping her daughter accomplish.

"I see I no longer have the luxury of sleeping," Killian's voice from the doorway startled Emma, as she whirled around to see him, the evidence of her late night baking surrounding her on all sides. The whisk in her hand was still covered in batter and now it was dripping on her hand, but before she could address it, Killian was making his way over, closing the space between them and putting the whisk back on the counter as he raised the hand now splattered with batter to his lips.

Emma watched as he licked off the sticky remnants of the chocolate mixture and instantly her cravings shifted from just chocolate, to chocolate on a particular canvas. Why should Killian be the only person who got to eat their treats of someone? If memory served, chocolate licked off of Killian had always been a favorite of hers.

"Seems my late night baking is turning out pretty good for you so far," Emma said as she ran a hand across his bare chest. He'd thrown on some boxers to come and find her, which was regrettable given her current want to have her way with him in the kitchen, but she could make do.

"If I'm going to lose sleep, it always helps to have a sinfully sweet inducement to ease the pain."

"I don't know if sinful is exactly the word I'd use for these brownies," Emma said as she turned back to pour the mixture into the pan. Killian's arms wrapped around her and the warmth from his body set a pulsing need shooting through her, still she had to hold off, if just for a few moments. Getting the pan in the oven and the timer going were critical, and then they could have a whole twenty-five minutes to play.

"I was talking about the things that come to mind when I lick you clean." She groaned at that, twisting back in his arms once the brownies were squared away and licking his lips before smiling at the growl that came from him.

"I didn't get a taste yet. Can't blame a girl for wanting her own late night snack when she's the one doing all the work." That statement was enough to push Killian over the edge as he lifted Emma up like she and the extra pounds she'd put on from the pregnancy were nothing. Placing her at the edge of the island, his hands on her thighs, and pushing her legs apart, Killian exuded a silent demand that she comply to whatever he had his sights set on, and soon there was no denying what that was, for she wasn't wearing anything under his old t-shirt and he lowered his mouth to taste her sex once more.

"This is a partnership love, I hate to think you're shouldering the brunt of any burdens." The whispered words held promises he delivered on as his mouth went to work against her, tasting and sucking and nipping at all the right points to have her climbing to the precipice of desire and falling off. When he came back up to kiss her lips, she could taste herself on his tongue and it flooded her senses. "Have I made my amends yet, Swan?"

"Almost. But not quite." She motioned that she wanted off the countertop and once back on the ground she took the spoon with the remnants of the brownie batter and flicked it across his skin, making note of the approving rumble that came from him. She painted the chocolatey drizzle down his chest, across his abs, in a trail that she intended to follow in the next ten minutes. Killian allowed her the pleasure of licking each and every bit of it from his skin, and the sounds he made as she took her own pleasure only fueled Emma on, until she was kneeling before him, ready to give him exactly what he'd given her.

" _Fuck_ , Emma, I may not survive this pregnancy." Emma laughed at that as she pushed down his boxers and licked him playfully while watching his whole body tense.

"Really? I kind of love it. I think we should have lots of babies." With that she took him in her mouth and watched her Captain, the man who in almost all areas of his life personified control, completely unravel by her hand… or rather her mouth. Immense feminine pride filled her chest, as Emma demanded a release from Killian and took it all. When she returned to her feet, she enjoyed the way he was fighting to catch his breath, his labored breathing turning her on all over again.

"Forget everything I said before love. I'll never sleep a full night through if it means we can do this instead." Emma pretended to consider that.

"I don't know. Brownies might get a bit old – we should probably switch it up." When he pulled her in for a demanding kiss though, Emma's joking fell away and all that remained was Killian, until the timer on the oven went off. "Hold that thought."

Emma pulled the tray from the oven, setting it out to cool and then turned to Killian with a soft sweetness instead of an intense yearning. She ran a hand across his cheek, taking care to mark the edge where his beard met skin and enjoying the light scratch it made against her fingertips.

"We're having a baby girl." The way his blue eyes lit up at that sent Emma's heart flipping over and over.

"Aye we are, love, and she's going to be perfect, because she'll be ours."

"I can't wait to meet her. I hope she's just like her Dad, brave and honorable and smart and kind." Killian took her hand in his and kissed it.

"And I hope she's just like her mother, strong and intelligent and beautiful and remarkable." Just then, Killian's eyes flicked over to the list Emma had been making and he smiled. "What's this love – _'baby hopes,'_ – is it a list like the one's Mary Margaret always makes?" Emma nodded and looked down to reread what she'd written when an idea struck.

"Hope would actually make a great name for a baby girl," Killian's words were exactly what Emma was about to say, so much so that she stared at him, slack jawed for a moment. "Unless you don't think-" Emma paused whatever else he was going to say with a kiss.

"No I think Hope is a great name. I love it, I was just thinking the exact same thing." Killian smiled.

"So we have that at least. Now come love, let's gather these brownies, bring the list and hammer out any more wishes we may have for our little Hope." They did just that, and neither of them cared that the sun was rising when they were finally finished brainstorming. All that mattered was that soon enough their team would have one more member, a beautiful little girl who would surely be a mix of both her lovely parents.

….

 _Baby Hopes (For Hope)_

 _She is healthy, and happy and safe._

 _Her first word is 'dada' because Killian would love that._

 _She gets a story every night before bed and she learns to love fairytales and adventure books alike because of it._

 _She gets along with Mary Margaret and Ruby's children and they all become close friends too._

 _She never lets her imagination dwindle – she let's herself believe that she can do anything, because she can._

 _She learns to bake with Mom and loves it too, carrying on the Jones family tradition of having a killer sweet tooth._

 _She has a good head on her shoulders, but Killian still takes her on a ride along to deter her from any delinquent behaviors in high school. It'll be completely unnecessary, but also a good way to see what Dad's job is really like._

 _She loves her younger siblings and knows that her whole family loves her and wants her to succeed._

 _She finds her passion and follows it, never letting go of what her heart truly wants._

 _She meets a man (or woman) someday who makes her feel what the world is like when you have true love. She is brave enough to let them in, and she gets to have a life even more wonderful than her parents do._

 _ **Post-Note: All right all, there is this week's selection of 'Steady' fluff. I hope that you guys enjoyed. This was a very fun chapter to write, and I liked getting to brainstorm some things that might be on a list of dreams Emma and Killian have for their daughter. It's just a small sample, I'm sure, but you just know if they ever have a baby the two of them, it'll be adorable like this. Thanks for reading, and hope we all survive tonight's episode!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: Okay, so want to start by saying that I have gotten all of your reviews in the past week or so, BUT they are not showing up on my stories, which means I cannot respond. I have no idea why that is, maybe it's a site wide problem, but I'm looking into it! Just know, I am getting your kind words and they continuously make my day! This chapter of 'Steady' I have included a bit more puppy fluff, Disney movie conversations and one last installment of pregnant Emma smut. Next chapter will likely be the birth of baby Hope, and as such it'll also be a longer chapter. That being said, hope you guys enjoy!**_

 _Emma_

"You know, they tell you your ankles are going to swell, but there's no real understanding what that means until it happens. I feel like I'm learning how to walk all over again." Mary Margaret hummed in understanding at Emma's comment, but her friend was all grace and composure as she pushed the stroller with her three babies in front of her. For a woman with triplets, Mary Margaret was incredibly put together.

"Just wait for the back pain. You're still pretty early on, but you'll put on more weight, and suddenly your waddling like a goose." Emma grimaced, knowing it was true, but to be fair, she was carrying one little girl where Mary Margaret had carried three babies.

"This part probably doesn't fall under the joys of motherhood, huh?" Mary Margaret scoffed.

"It's right up there with spit up, screech crying, and reverse cycling… that being said though, it really is the best thing that I've ever done." The smile on her friend's face made Emma smile too and also gave her hope. She never doubted that this new adventure was one she wanted to take, but it was nice to know that the good moments were really as wonderful as everyone said. She could handle the discomforts of pregnancy for that no problem.

When Emma felt a tugging at her arm, it took a second to understand what was happening, but she realized the pull was coming from Kala's leash. Typically the picture of perfectly behaved, her pup was fretting over something at the edge of the park and whined loudly.

"Is she okay?" Mary Margaret asked just as Kala started barking. Emma shrugged, but decided to follow her dog's lead. She told Mary Margaret to wait and made her way down the pass only to find some sort of animal caught in a bit of broken fence. When the animal turned, she realized it was also a dog, and it was clearly in pain. Emma calmed Kala, urging her dog to sit, and she did. Pulling out her phone, Emma called the police station.

" _Storybrooke Police,"_ The voice that answered sounded a lot like Will Scarlet's and Emma would guess the officer was on desk today. If it was Will, he had done something wrong to earn him this punishment.

"Will? It's Emma. I've got a dog just at the edge of the park and he's caught in a fence. Can you guys send animal control maybe?" The dog let out a little yip that sounded like he was in pain, and Emma sighed, clearly loud enough for Will to hear.

" _Whatever you do, do not touch that dog, Emma. The Captain will have my hide if the beast bites you and puts you or the baby at risk."_ Emma rolled her eyes, though Will couldn't see her.

"Right, because here I was thinking I was qualified to handle this and just called to chat." Will let out a bark of laughter at that and informed her that they were on their way. As she hung up with him she called Mary Margaret, not thinking Kala would let her back up the path and told her what was happening. She urged her friend to go on, for there wasn't much a dog of this size and in this condition could do even if he was sick. Emma thought it very likely that the poor little guy was friendly. If Kala felt like she wasn't in danger, then Emma would trust that too.

Minutes later, the animal control truck came and just behind it was a police cruiser. Oh goody, Will had told Killian, who was likely here assuming she was in some sort of grave danger. As she expected, he rushed out of the cruiser, with only eyes for her.

"Emma, love, are you alright?" She nodded as he came to her side and brought her into his arms.

"I'm fine, but this little guy's not." Killian turned his attention to the dog and the worry seemed to fade away. Now there was softness in his gaze and sadness for the mutt's pain. He bent down to Kala, rubbing behind her ears to try and calm her as she still stood rigidly watching the other dog. The animal control guys had arrived and one of them gave a snarky reply.

"Well if it isn't the tramp that keeps evading us. No running now is there?" Emma frowned at the way they spoke to the dog.

"What's going to happen to him?" Emma asked, more to Killian than the guys, but the same animal control officer replied.

"We'll take him to the doc and then back to the pound to find a good home. He's not a bad mutt, just smart as a whip. We've seen him the past few weeks, but he slips our usual tricks and then we lose his trail." Kala gave a little yip as they freed him from the fence and the other dog wagged its tail slightly.

"You guys have any idea how the shelter goes about fostering?" Emma shouldn't have been surprised that Killian was so in tune to her thoughts. She had just been thinking that it was foolish to could commit right out to another dog, but maybe if they were temporary care, and they found this little guy fit well, they could be the home he needed.

"I'm sorry, aren't you pregnant?" The other officer asked and Emma put a hand to her hip and arched a brow in a silent _'so what?'_ gesture.

"Thus the fostering and not a straight out adoption, lads. So again I ask, do you know anything about the shelter, or should I see to it myself?" When neither man was particularly helpful, Killian called in on the squad radio telling Will to let the shelter know he and Emma were on their way and soon they were.

Piling into the squad car with Kala, they made their way to the tiny building housing the homeless dogs and cats on the far edge of town and found out exactly what they needed to know. Once patched up, they could most certainly foster the little scamp, in fact it would be a god send for the shelter who were overworked and over capacity. Until then, Emma and Killian strolled through the aisles of the pet store in town, considering how much they should feasibly get for a new dog.

"Emma, love, I don't think we need an entirely new inventory of toys, surely they can share." Emma looked down at the shopping cart before her and smiled. Yeah, maybe she had gone a little overboard on that.

"I know, it's just, it feels like a new beginning." Killian kissed her cheek and nodded his understanding.

"Aye, love, I suppose it is." As they moved through the store, Emma was very aware of Killian's protectiveness. He monitored every item she wanted to get, not because he was second-guessing her choices, but because he didn't want her reaching for anything. Emma loved that he was so thoughtful, but it did occur to her that he was technically on the job, and probably had far more important things to do than shop for pet care items with her. They made their way through the store as quickly as possible given her newly terrible ankles and loaded everything into the car to make their way over to the vet.

"Emma!" Ruby's voice from just outside the vet's office pulled Emma from her thoughts and she smiled and waved to her friend and Graham.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Ruby smiled and handed Emma a flyer.

"We've been talking about getting a dog for a while now, and someone just added this little guy to the shelter website, so we came to see if he's as cute in person as he is in photos." Emma felt her heart sink a little as she saw that it was the same dog they were here to foster, but just as soon as it had come the sadness went away. Ruby and Graham would provide a great home for this dog, and they had a much greater capacity to spoil him rotten as he deserved than Emma and Killian soon would. Killian took Emma's hand searching her expression for how she felt but Emma smiled and looked at Ruby and Graham.

"Trust me, he's cuter." With Emma's words, Killian filled Ruby and Graham about what had transpired this morning, and they all went to see the little guy, who looked so much better when not trapped in the fence and hurting. It was instantly clear that Ruby and Graham were the right people to take him home too, for even if Kala liked him, the two of them together were way more energy than Emma or Killian could hope to take on. Now the two dogs could stay friends without destroying their owners' home in the process. When the paper work was finalized, and Graham and Ruby were cleared to take their new addition home, Emma and Killian handed off the puppy swag they'd procured.

"Any ideas on what you're going to name him?" Emma asked and Ruby nodded.

"Dodger. Like in that movie _Oliver and Company_. He's got that kind of personality. I can see us throwing some shades and a bandana on him and him rolling with it." Emma laughed.

"You know that movie was based off of _Oliver Twist_ , right?" Ruby shook her head.

"Never read it, but since it wasn't an animated musical with dogs and a cat, it probably couldn't stack up to Disney." Killian mumbled about how Dickens most certainly could stack up, but Ruby and Graham missed it, and Emma bit her lip to keep from smiling. They said their goodbyes and headed home, with Killian walking Emma to the front door before confessing that he did have to return to work.

"I still have a bit of paperwork to finish, love, but I'll be home for dinner. What do you feel like?" Emma considered.

"Chicken parm, curry beef, and fried dumplings." It was a joke, but Killian simply nodded as if that made all the sense in the world and was no problem. "I'm kidding. Let's just get pizza." Killian smiled and shook his head.

"I don't suppose I can hope you'll spend the rest of the afternoon napping or watching Netflix?"

"No luck, Captain. I have a couple of new recipes I want to try out. But I promise to take it easy, and then tonight you can enforce a strict no activity verdict again."

"I'm not that bad, Swan." She kissed him lightly.

"No, you're very sweet and cute and thoughtful. And you never can deny me one _specific_ endeavor." She placed her hand across his chest as she purposely filled her voice with seduction and heard the grumble in his chest build.

"Bloody minx. You know now I'll think of nothing but you all afternoon." She kissed him and when it began to heighten in passion past what was decent for being in public, she pulled back and smiled.

"You were going to think of me all afternoon either way." He ran his hand across her cheek.

"Very true love. Just try to stay out of trouble when I'm gone. I need you safe and whole and happy." God she loved this man.

"If you insist." He raised her hand to his lips to kiss.

"I most certainly do."

….

 _Killian_

"We are never showing our kids _Dumbo_. Promise me." Emma's sincerity was unmistakable, and the tears in her eyes pulled at Killian's heartstrings. She was making quick work of the plate of oatmeal chocolate chip cookies before her, which she insisted were the best of their kind. She had tried batch after batch and _'this was the one.'_

"I already promised, love." Emma nodded, sniffling a bit as Killian held her in his arms. Earlier, Emma insisted that tonight would be a good opportunity to make some more lists, and the one before them was acceptable movies for their kids. They were fast realizing that many of the movies of their youth were extremely sad.

" _Bambi_ and _Fox and the Hound_ are nearly as bad, but maybe when they're older...Anything from the 90s renaissance is good, even if some of them are a bit dark. I mean _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ is kind of a lot, but the message is good and the music is wonderful. Then of course we hit the female empowerment age and we want our kids knowing they can do anything…" Killian nodded, having heard her say all of this already, as he discretely tried to take the list from her. She was just about to catch him when he pressed a kiss to her lips. If she noticed him throwing the damn list over his shoulder she said nothing, instead allowing the kiss to grow deeper. _This_ was what he'd been thinking of when he was neck deep in paper work before, not the emotional onslaught of a bunch of cartoon-filled musicals.

"You're distracting me with sex," Emma muttered when she pulled back between kisses.

"Is it working?" He asked with a grin and she responded by tearing her shirt off and rolling her eyes. Damn if that wasn't just about the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

"It's been a pretty rough day. First Ruby steals my dog, and then you made me watch all this." Killian huffed at the idea that _he_ was the one leading the charge on this movie assessment, but the humor in Emma's eyes was enough to keep him quiet on that. "So if you're going to distract me, it better be worth it."

"Have I ever once let you down, my love?" She shook her head as a small moan escaped. He stripped her out of the leggings she wore, taking care to keep contact between them as he did. The way goose bumps followed his touch told him that Emma was alert and keenly aware of his attempts.

"No, but I also know you love a challenge, and if I infer even in jest that you couldn't satisfy me you'll go over the top. Tonight I _really_ want that." Killian had no intention of denying her these wants, but while he was lusting after her body and intent on making her crazy with her on desire, he was also aware that his wife was admitting trade secrets.

"So you're acknowledging that you like to rile me up just to get your way?"

"Absolutely." He growled at that, savoring the way her green eyes grew darker even as they widened. Her lips parted slightly, and that was all he needed to set his mouth on her again, demanding that she meet him half way in this race to satisfaction.

"Has it ever occurred to you that you could someday push me too far, love?" She shook her head, completely certain.

"Anywhere you go is good with me." All right, if his Swan was intent on living on the edge, he would be the man to bring her there. He lifted her into his arms heading to their bedroom, just for her to mutter something about how the wall was closer. The control he'd been gripping at snapped and suddenly his motions weren't his own. She'd done it again, she'd forced him to action, and suddenly she was against him, her back against the wall caught between him and a literal hard place.

In the back of his mind, reason rang out, keeping him from perhaps the harshness that might have been reached if she wasn't carrying his child, but it seemed enough for Emma, who grinned wickedly just to pull him down for a kiss. Immediately his hands began an assault at her defenses, stripping her of her bra and flinging it across the room before beginning a teasing so thorough, Emma had to break away from his kiss to cry his name.

" _Fuck_ , Killian, it's – it's-" He kissed along her neck, waiting for her to say what she meant, but his wife was tongue tied from the sensations for a moment. He took her momentary lapse in awareness to trace his hands down and to literally rip the lace panties she'd been wearing. She gasped, completely enthralled and Killian's mouth returned to hers and he nipped at her bottom lip.

"It's _what_ , love?" But she didn't answer with any coherent words, only sighs of pleasure. He widened her stance, granting one of his hands access to her waiting sex. When his thumb brushed against her clit, he could feel her starting to tense in the way that signaled she would soon shatter. Her arms held onto his for support, he continued, using his fingers to fill her as he paid particular attention to her clit. When she came quickly, it did little to satisfy Killian's craving. He needed far more than her pleasure. He needed her raw and wanting so desperately that she'd go mad without him.

He got closer to that goal as he knelt before her, demanding access to her, and lapping at her heat with abandon. Yet, if he was the one spiraling out of control, Emma was downright wild. She was consumed with the way he demanded her arousal, and completely trusted him to give her everything. He brought her to that brink with his mouth twice and only when she begged through her panted breath for him did he rise once more.

"I'll let you decide, Emma. Either I take you here, hard and fast, or I take you in our bed and we get very little sleep tonight." Emma seemed to consider for a second, and that slight hesitation was all Killian needed to fill in what would happen. "Both it is, then."

He brought her legs to wrap around him as he thrust into her at a dizzying pace, and the curses his lovely wife let go matched his beat for beat. Worked up as he was, it didn't take long for him to need his own release, but he was master of Emma's needs and made her join him in that glorious bliss. Resting his forehead against hers, holding his arm against the wall to keep them both vertical, he spoke once more.

"Is this what you had in mind, love?" He asked.

"This was so much better." He smiled and kissed her gently.

"It's hardly over, love. But I do believe I just promised a change in venue." The little giggle that came from her as he picked her up once more to bring her to bed filled him with a happy lightness that only ever came at the hands of his bride. If he could just hear it every day for the rest of his life, he would be a very lucky man indeed.

 _ **Post-Note: I woke up this morning and looked at my original story outline (in which I have two sentences about what will happen in every chapter for the rest of 'Steady') and I saw the story line with a new dog. Only today did it hit me that taking on a new dog just a few months before having a baby would be insanity, but I still wanted a little more puppy fluff. Having Ruby and Graham get a dog seemed like a good way to compromise on that. The rest of the chapter was just the fluffy smut I needed day one into our summer hiatus. Hope that you guys liked the chapter, and as always thanks so much for reading and for all your lovely feedback!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: It's crazy to me that we're at chapter twenty-four of a story that was originally supposed to be five chapters long. Seriously, this was at max a 15,000 word fic and it's somehow morphed into this (now 70,000+). With only a few chapters left, I have to say how grateful I am for all the awesome feedback this has gotten. You guys have been so supportive and kind, and it really motivated me to keep writing what has become one of my favorite AUs ever. This chapter has the birth of baby Hope, and as such some cute Mommy Emma and Daddy Killian moments. Hope you guys enjoy, and thanks for reading!**_

 _Emma_

Purple foxgloves, and miniature white daisies covered the table as Emma worked tirelessly on each and every flower that was needed for the two-tiered cake before her. It was a traditional vanilla, thanks to the preferences of the happy couple whose engagement it was for, so to compensate, Emma was going all out. It had been a two-day process, for yesterday she and Ruby had baked the cake itself and frosted it to perfection before putting it in their walk in fridge. Today was the real work, and it was almost painfully intricate. Emma couldn't get enough of it, though. She'd felt so helpless the last month or so of this pregnancy, and with this work came a lovely sense of accomplishment.

At home, Emma was the recipient of constant pampering, which she couldn't claim wasn't fantastic because it was. Her husband was seriously the best man in the world, giving her everything she wanted often before she even realized that she did, but he seemed to forget they had lives outside of this pregnancy. She had her business and her baking, which she loved, and he had the force and his duties at the station. Every day that she kept him from his work, she felt a little guilty. So what if bad things didn't often happen in Storybrooke? They could, and her husband was the guy to have around in a time of crisis, that she knew from experience. So, despite his constant attempts to convince her that she should start her maternity leave early, she held firm.

"I'm giving you another hour, tops. Seriously, Emma, Belle understands that you are very _very_ pregnant. She doesn't need the Sistine Chapel in cake form. It's just got to taste good, and we both know it does." Ruby had been hovering around Emma for nearly an hour now saying the same thing, just as she had yesterday and the day before that when Emma had been working on cupcakes for a bridal party. But try as her friend might, she would not convince Emma to step away from this cake.

There was no danger in being here versus being at home. Emma was actually closer to the hospital, and it wasn't like she was doing any heavy lifting. Rolling fondant into shapes, tricky as it was, was no backbreaking effort. Still, try as she might she couldn't seem to get Ruby to understand that crafting edible flowers for her good friend's upcoming engagement party wasn't a risk.

"Ruby, I love you, but you've fallen into a trap here, one I fall into all the time. You looked into my husband's eyes, saw the intensity, heard in his voice all the caring and worry and angst he's been carrying around the last month and he got to you. He's a charmer, but that doesn't mean he's always right. I can manage to stand up for two hours at a time without breaking. Hell Mary Margaret was bigger than I was by the time she took her leave and you didn't say anything."

"That's because she was grouchy all the time and has a tazer in her purse. You're still mostly reasonable." Emma laughed at that, feeling an intense cramping as one of her contractions came. She had gotten so good as playing them off as kicks that Ruby hardly noticed, but Emma knew the baby was coming today. So what? It could be hours before she was actually ready to deliver. Why spend that time in a hospital when she could make cake?

"Well if it makes you feel better, my being here has nothing to do with not trusting your abilities. You could totally make a cake for them. But it's a big day for Belle and Will and I want to make sure I can be a part of it somehow, you know?" Ruby nodded as if understanding, and Emma exhaled a sigh of relief. She'd just kind of given away that she wouldn't be making it to this party tomorrow and that was because –

"Oh my god you're in labor! You said it was just the baby moving around, Emma!" Ruby was too energized to appear offended at the fact that Emma had been lying to her all morning as she ran over to the door to the front of the store. "It's show time people, let's move." Emma had only a few seconds to wonder what the hell that was for. She doubted that the whole town needed a play by play of her going into labor, but then she saw Killian rushing in, with David right behind him and Emma groaned.

"Have you been out there all day?" But before he could answer, she held a hand up to silence him and turned her ire to Ruby. "Has he been out there all day? Seriously, Ruby, I told you I was fine!"

"Which clearly you were not. How the hell have you been having contractions and playing them off like this?! I thought you'd be bent over in pain." Emma had almost succumbed to that instinct a few times if she was honest, but she put a hand on her hip and glared between Killian, a reluctant David, and Ruby.

"Clearly I am a superhero. Besides, making something pretty helped more than going to the hospital." Just as she said it another contraction hit and she grimaced, unwilling to give anything else away that she was in pain. It was enough for Killian's features to flash a look of hurt as he moved towards her.

"Well the cake is done now, and it's time to go, love. No more arguing, please, for me." Emma looked in his eyes and nodded, smiling at him even. It was very sweet that he was so worried after all. She shouldn't be fighting his instinct to protect her.

"Fine. But no sirens." Killian's jaw ticked and Emma knew she had him. The drive to the hospital was all of five minutes, but with sirens it would be shorter. There was no way the baby was coming in five minutes so he would have to deal.

"Technically saves you from violating code 503." Killian flashed a look at David over his shoulder that Emma imagined was deadly. "Not that I'd call you out or anything. Heck I had a two squad escort for Mary Margaret." That seemed to appease Killian slightly as he opened the door for Emma and let her into the car. Another contraction hit, and Killian grew pale, but before he could close the door Emma took his hand and made him look at her.

"Everything is fine, so no fainting, okay?" He tried to smile, and nodded.

"Yes, love, I promise." He ran around the car then and started it up, pulling out of the parking lot and quickly making their way through the streets to the hospital. He completely ignored the ambulance parking sign, noticing Robin exiting the hospital and chucking the squad keys at him.

"Find a place for this will you?" Killian asked and Robin grinned.

"Whatever you say, Captain." It struck Emma as funny that Killian didn't even ask why Robin was there. Maybe something had happened, after all, but he seemed fine and in good spirits, so she figured whatever it was could wait until later.

"Emma, finally time, huh?" One of the nurses, Jasmine, asked as she brought over a wheel chair that Emma tried to refuse, but was subsequently forced to sit in. "This is more for your husband than for you, honey. Men get weird about this, and it's best to coddle them through it, lest they faint and disgrace the family." Emma couldn't help the laughter that came but that turned into a groan when another contraction, the worst one yet hit.

"Maybe I needed the chair too," Emma admitted and Jasmine smiled, kind enough not to shame Emma for being ungrateful before. They moved through the corridors to the right wing where Emma was set up with a room and changed into a dressing gown. So as to distract Killian, Jasmine sent him for ice chips, insisting they were necessary.

"We don't want him fainting before anything actually happens. He looks like a fainter." Emma shook her head.

"He'll look like death all day, but he won't faint. If he faints he can't watch me like a hawk and that's like… ingrained in his DNA."

"Which means this little girl will probably be just as fierce in her loyalties and love. Have you thought of a name yet?" Emma smiled, lying back on the bed.

"Hope. Her name is Hope." Jasmine nodded.

"That's a beautiful, strong name. Can't wait to meet the little girl who bears it." Jasmine called in the doctor, and things went very quickly from there. Seemed all her waiting had been a dangerous game, for she was already set to push and the Doctor believed this would go rather quickly. And it did, for just an hour or so later, and they had a brand new baby girl, happy and healthy and everything Emma could have hoped for.

…..

 _Killian_

"She's so beautiful." Emma murmured as she held Hope in her arms a few days later. They were both lying in bed together, Hope lying in between them, awake but quiet, looking at the world with curiosity. Killian couldn't contain his happiness. He'd been constantly smiling since he'd first met his daughter. Beautiful didn't do the little girl justice. She was perfection itself, just like her mother.

"She's going to be hell on wheels someday." His observation had his wife laughing and the happy sound pulled at his heartstrings. No one should have the right to be this happy, but he was. He couldn't imagine something better than this. It was better than any dream he'd ever had before. As if she knew they were talking about her, Hope cooed softly and her little hand came to wrap around Emma's pointer finger.

"She's so strong already," Emma said, awe in her voice.

"I wonder where she got that from." Killian kissed Emma lightly before gazing back at his daughter. They stayed like that a while longer, marveling at the little miracle before them before there was an interruption – the telltale grumble of hunger from his wife.

"Ignore it." Emma said, not even looking up at Killian, knowing he would immediately set about to keep her satisfied. Try as he might to adhere to her request he couldn't, instead carefully getting out of bed to find them some breakfast.

"I'll be back, soon enough." Emma smiled at him, as Hope started murmuring again and Emma took her small hand in hers having it wave gently.

"Say bye-bye, Daddy." The way Emma said the words sent a happy pang of light through his chest.

"Bye-bye my girl." With more than a little sadness in his heart, Killian removed himself from their bedroom to procure some much needed food.

In the midst of trying to find enough food to hopefully keep them comfortable for quite some time, Killian got a message from Liam on his phone asking when he was going to meet his newest member of the Jones clan. But before Killian could reply to that, they were video calling.

" _Uncle Killy you look messy!"_ That was his greeting as he answered the call from Bridget who was now nearly five, but it made him smile. She was getting so big, but clearly was not old enough to keep her less flattering comments to herself. Looking down at his shirt, he realized that was indeed true. His pajamas were ruffled, his hair likely a sight, but he couldn't seem to care.

"That I do, lass. And look at you, all grown up. My you look like you must be twenty five now." Bridget scrunched up her nose, as if what he'd said was so distasteful it required physical revulsion.

" _I'm five, silly Killy."_ Killian groaned at the nickname that his brother had been influencing probably just to drive him insane. But the little giggle Bridget made at that, warmed his heart once more.

" _Enough with this, we called to see a baby, and we won't rest until we've seen her!"_ Liam's dramatics fed right into his daughter's mentality and when Bridget looked up at his brother, Killian saw how much she loved him and looked up to him. He hoped that he would have that with his daughter as well.

"I was in the middle of trying to find some breakfast for my wife, I can't simply give up that search."

" _Baby now, breakfast later! Baby now, breakfast later!"_ Liam and Bridget chanted together and Killian had to admit, that it was quite a convincing argument. Still he grabbed a banana in case Emma needed something to hold her off for a few more minutes.

" _Please tell me you're not as bad as him,"_ Elsa pleaded through the screen. _"I hate to think Emma's in the same boat, raising two kids instead of one."_ Killian shook his head.

"I doubt anyone else is like Liam, love." Bridget raised her hand and jumped up.

" _I'm like Daddy! I am!"_ Elsa appeared to be murmuring some kind of prayer and Killian laughed as he headed back up the stairs. Once he was finally in their bedroom again he mouthed to Emma that it was Liam and Elsa and Bridget, asking if it was okay, and she smiled, of course accepting it.

"Alright everyone, meet Hope." Killian flipped the screen and as soon as they all saw her, there was a loud outcry of how cute she was. So loud that Killian had to rush to turn down the volume so as not to disturb her.

"So clearly they hate her." Emma whispered at Killian who placed a kiss to her lips, careful not to move the camera from Hope.

" _She's going to be a princess just like me, right Mommy?"_ Bridget's question to Elsa was answered by Killian.

"Yes she is, love. She certainly is." Hope let out another little yawn, signaling her intention for another nap, and the action had all of them noting once again how cute she was. With quick goodbyes and a promise that they'd all visit soon, Killian shut off the call and turned back to his lovely wife.

"What to do now, love?" Emma sighed, stretching a bit before getting up and carrying Hope with her to the nursery and laying her down in her crib. Killian followed her every step of the way, a little sad to see their morning with her ending, but Emma took his hand in hers once Hope was lying down.

"We have our whole lives to watch her, might as well take advantage of the quiet." Killian nodded, knowing she was right. Leaving Kala at her new favorite spot, which was at the foot of Hope's crib, watching over her, they headed back downstairs, unsurprisingly to the kitchen where Emma was set to work her magic. Where Killian might have tried his hand at breakfast, Emma thoroughly destroyed any previous misconceptions about what the meal could be. She made enough to feed an army over the course of the morning, with muffins and waffles and pancakes and the like. There was so much Killian had to ask her why the excess.

"Oh, I invited everyone."

"Everyone? Who is everyone?" Emma shrugged, that gleam of playfulness in her eyes that always came when she took him by surprise and he wrapped her up in his embrace, set on driving her as crazy as he felt only to realize that they couldn't actually follow through with that inclination.

"This might just be the longest six weeks of my life," Emma admitted, running a hand across his chest. As she did it, he heard her humming just a little bit under her breath, something she did often with Hope. It sparked an idea and he reached past her for his phone once more, pulling up a song to dance too. Soon, through the speakers, there came the soft pulls of a song that they both knew. It was a classic, all about love and forever, with the perfect melody to sway to together.

"I dare say we'll have to trade one kind of dancing for another." Emma grinned at that, shaking her head, but stepping into his arms nevertheless. He knew before she opened her mouth that he was in for some sort of censure.

"I can't tell if this is incredibly sweet or unabashedly corny." Killian smiled, kissing her softly before twirling her around in the kitchen.

"Why can't it be both, love?" Emma sighed, a happy sound as she rested her head on his shoulder, letting him lead them through the music, both of them lost in the happy moment.

"You guys are problematically adorable, you know that?" Ruby's words from the doorway had both Emma and Killian turning their heads. All four of their friends invited, Graham, Ruby, Mary Margaret and David looked back at them with varying reactions. Ruby smirked and Graham tilted his head as if wondering why the hell they were dancing. Meanwhile David looked to Mary Margaret, trying to gauge her reaction, which was an unabashed longing in her eyes before she swatted at David's arm.

"How come we never dance in the kitchen?" David groaned, turning around to bring the stroller with the triplets forward, as if showing her why.

"They have one baby – we have three. When would we ever have time to dance?" Mary Margaret smiled at that and kissed David.

"You're right – we still win." Killian puffed out his chest at the comment, but Emma took his hand once more.

"She's teasing you Killian."

"And on that note, why are you both still in pajamas? Typically when you invite people over for brunch you get dressed for the occasion." Killian only just realized that they were still in their morning wear and grabbed Emma, hightailing it out of the kitchen.

"Killian! Put me down, what are you doing?" He didn't listen until they were back in their room.

"They denied me the rest of my dance, and I still wanted you in my arms, love."

"You're a real charmer, you know that Captain Jones?"

"Yes, _Mrs. Jones_. My only excuse is my wife loves it, and I intend to keep her happy. Always." A call from Ruby downstairs reminded them that they had guests and not to get distracted, and begrudgingly they heeded her words, changing quickly and joining their friends downstairs. And so they spent their Sunday surrounded by family and friends, truly celebrating the good fortune of their lives the best way they all knew how – together.

 _ **Post-Note: Okay, so writing baby fluff is always fun, BUT I'm kind of excited for my next chapter if only because I can go back to some much needed smut. I cannot believe there are only two chapters left, but I will try my best to make them count! That being said, hope you guys enjoyed, and thanks as always for reading!**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: Writing this today has actually helped with some of my already existing withdrawal from the show. As we complete another week of this ever-long hiatus, I can't believe that this story will be over in the next week or so. This last official chapter could be considered a first epilogue, if I'm honest, but since there will be another time jump in my originally conceived epilogue, I am deeming this a part of the 25 chapter story. It centers on Emma baking Killian's birthday cake with her daughter Hope, son Bennett and baby Charlotte. Expect so much fluff and so many feels wrapped up in the tone and style that makes 'Steady' one of my favorite AUs to write. Hope you all enjoy!**_

 _Six Years Later_

 _Emma_

"We're going to do the swirls that Daddy likes, right Mom?" Hope's question from across the island cut through the happy gurgles of the baby Emma held in her arms. Little Charlotte was just about two and currently very taken with Emma's hair. Good news for her daughter, she appeared destined to have similar blonde locks of her own someday. Maybe then, her little fists wouldn't always curl themselves around Emma's strands painfully. Emma could only pray that would be the case.

"It's Daddy's day, we're pulling out all the stops." Hope grinned, positively joyous as she stood on her little stool wearing a matching pink apron to the one Emma had on. Staring at all the ingredients before them, Hope knew the rules – baking required precision, and with Emma currently managing three children on her own today, it also took patience. Luckily Hope was a very well behaved oldest child, willing to comply to almost any orders set forth. It was a tendency that earned her status as _'Daddy's Deputy.'_

"Vroom vroom baby!" Emma smiled as she watched her four year old son Bennett currently sitting at the kitchen table, playing with his favorite toy cars. The activity itself was understandable enough – kids loved toy modes of transportation after all – but the words were courtesy of Killian and the others on the force. When asked what police officers said in their cars with the sirens on, Robin and Will had both promised Bennett that these were the official words, going so far as to say them over and over in his presence. Now her son was obsessed with the phrase, using it at all times of day, with seemingly no rhyme or reason.

"Do we have a theme?" Hope had learned that from her time with Emma at the bakery. Her daughter was always excited to join Mommy at work, wanting to learn anything at all about how to bake. When she'd wished her daughter would be interested in baking before her birth, she'd never dreamed it would be this soon or so apparent, but Hope was a sponge for information about everything baked goods and it delighted Emma to no end.

"I was thinking Daddy's favorite things." Hope began to sing the song from _The Sound of Music_ , one of their favorite movies, and Bennett joined in, only getting about half the words as he continued to have his cars race around an invisible track.

"So what are his favorite things?" Hope asked, but before Emma could respond, Bennett answered with conviction.

"We are! He loves us the most!" Emma felt her heart clutch in her chest. Her kids never went a moment without knowing they were loved in this family. Both she and Killian had sworn to always be there for them and that her children knew it was the greatest reward. She listened intently as Hope and Bennett decided what particulars they should include. Should they each pick one of their favorite things to do with Daddy? Or, should they try to think of other things he liked? The kids were at a loss until Charlotte made a motion towards the fridge where a doodle Emma had drawn of them all now hung.

As soon as Emma offered to draw them onto the cake, the kids agreed, with Emma instructing Hope in all assisting duties very carefully. Since the kids had more benign pallets than their parents did, birthdays had taken on a new, more traditional taste in Emma and Killian's world. For today, they stuck with a classic vanilla cake and butter cream frosting, but under the watchful eyes of Hope and Bennett, Emma gathered together colors and accents for the round cake to be properly styled.

"We should do blue for the ocean. Daddy loves the ocean." Hope's matter-of-fact tone of voice rang out more musically than the average six-year-olds would have. She wasn't trying to be right for the sake of being in charge or having her way. No, instead Emma could see in her daughter's hazel eyes a deep desire to make her father happy today of all days.

"Or gold like Mommy's hair. Daddy always talks about Mommy's hair." Emma blushed at Bennett's assessment, even if it was true. Her kids were becoming more and more perceptive, and while it made her proud, it also hit home the reality that she and Killian were on display, and should truly be on their best behavior. Any slight embarrassment disappeared as Charlotte tugged on Emma's hair once more and she realized her husband's fixation was a shared trait. To alleviate the pain of said fixation, though, Emma located Charlotte's favorite toy, her little stuffed unicorn, distracting the little girl with it.

"No, I got it! Green. Dad always says his favorite color is the green of Mommy's eyes." Emma nodded, knowing that to be true, as she dropped the sparing amount of food coloring into the already mixed buttercream. Hope swirled her wooden spoon amongst the thick, sweet confection, patiently waiting for the colors to blend until she deemed them just right and a perfect match to Emma's eyes.

When the cake was frosted (and nearly half of the frosting was smeared on the counter or eaten by Bennett who was as prone to thieving for sweets as his father was), Emma placed Charlotte in her playpen to proceed onto the final step. Having abandoned his station at the kitchen table to join Emma and Hope for the frosting segment of today's baking activities, Bennett tugged on Emma's sleeve to gain her attention.

"Can I have my car in the picture?"

"Of course you can, honey." Emma sketched out what that would look like in the scheme of her design.

"And can I wear my apron?" Hope asked excitedly. Again Emma agreed, happy to make her children so excited through the magic of a doodle. Emma even included Charlotte's toy and Kala into the picture before pulling out the necessary tools to make a fondant base and an edible depiction of this new drawing. When she'd finally finished, her children remained in the same spot, watching her with awe and admiration. Emma couldn't help but feel how lucky at how wonderful her kids were. They were all smart, but with good temperaments and a genuine curiosity in the world around them.

"Now what?" Bennett asked excited and Emma considered for a moment.

"Now we put it in the fridge to have for dessert." Bennett scrunched up his face at the mention of waiting, while Hope gave a sad little sigh. "Or did you two have a different idea in mind?" Hope lit up with an idea.

"We could bring the cake to the station!" Bennett clapped his hands excitedly at that.

"Vroom vroom baby!" Charlotte meanwhile tried to copy the sound, emulating the _'vroom'_ pretty well and then squeaking at the end. Emma laughed heartily at the whole scene before her but agreed, on one condition.

"Promise me this time no hiding." Her children swore they'd do no such thing, and though Emma still had a lingering sense of PTSD from their last trip (where Hope and Bennett had played hide and seek and ended up locked in the station basement for ten minutes), she decided it was time to brave the Storybrooke Police Department once more. With that they were off, walking the easy distance from the house to the station together.

"Well if it isn't the biggest bad guys in town!" Will's hyperbolic flare had only increased since everyone had started having kids. He realized that drama tended to resonate well with them, and Emma appreciated how good he was with her three and how much they liked their _'Uncle Will and Aunt Belle'_ for it.

"Uncle Will, we're the heroes!" Bennett sounded almost exasperated at Will's claims. As if it were the most blatantly obvious thing in the world that the Jones family was good and always falling on the right side of the law.

"Indeed we are, lad." Killian's voice from just beside them sent the kids all into a frenzy, rushing him to give him all sorts of love on his birthday.

"Daddy!" Killian's smile at the sight of his kids and the way he picked both Hope and Bennett up at the same time sent a happy hum coursing through Emma as she herself grabbed Charlotte from the stroller.

Killian was the perfect father, just as he was the perfect guy for her. Where he'd always been kind and caring, he was even more so with their children, never making them feel as if they couldn't achieve each and every dream they had (while of course reining them in when those dreams got a little too crazy). When he looked at Emma, smiling and thoroughly happy, she couldn't help but step towards him and press a kiss to his lips that Hope and Bennett both regarded as 'yucky.' Moving through the station to Killian's office, the kids looked to Emma who finally gave them the box to gently present to their father.

"Happy birthday, Daddy!" Bennett and Hope chorused together.

"Happee happee!" Charlotte murmured in agreement as Killian bent to kiss their youngest girl's forehead. When he returned his gaze to the box and saw the cake looking back at him he grinned.

"You did all this for me, loves?" The kids nodded.

"Tell him the theme, Hope." Bennett said as he took his sister's hand in his, as he usually did when excited. Emma felt a little choked up at how much they loved each other.

"It's your favorite things!" Emma watched the wave of understanding wash over Killian, and saw the bit of mistiness that settled in those expressive cerulean eyes of his. It made her own struggle against the onslaught of happy tears harder, but somehow they both managed, with Killian taking her hand in his and squeezing tight.

"It's perfect. I love it." With that, Bennett stuck a finger out at the cake and raised his eyebrow just as his father always did in a silent waiting. The action prompted Hope to do the same and Emma and Killian to follow suit. As soon as Killian moved forward to gather some frosting with his pointer finger from the side of the cake, the others were allowed to do the same and everyone was in agreement that it was great. Not that the kids hadn't known that before, but this was a special Jones family tradition, and Emma wouldn't change having such special rituals for anything.

"So, Will has informed me that he and Belle are still all set to take the kids tonight." Emma shivered at the heat and desire that resonated through her at Killian's hushed whisper in her ear after they'd given the kids their slices and ones to bring to the other on duty officers. Killian and Emma had planned this for a while now, a night away from the kids to have just the two of them on a much needed date. Though they wouldn't stay away overnight, Emma was still kind of glad at the reprieve. Sure, they'd gotten lucky with their kids, but that didn't mean they weren't constantly on the move and on the go. A night of relaxation, spent in the company of her handsome husband sounded truly wonderful and Emma sighed as Killian took a look around and saw the kids were occupied a ways away with David and Robin.

His hands came to rest on Emma's hips as he pushed her back slightly until her legs hit the front of the desk. Now she understood his intention, which was to remind her of the memories they had of a more intimate nature in this room. Not that Emma could ever forget. Hell, as soon as she'd walked in here, she'd thought about their tendency to risk exposure for a good old-fashioned desk fuck. So, despite the arousal that flooded her system Emma smiled. Killian's hand came to caress her cheek, as he searched her eyes for something.

"What was that look for, love?" Emma smiled, kissing him lightly on the lips once more.

"Just thinking how lucky I am to still have the hots for my Captain." His eyes heated at that as he murmured ' _damn right you do._ ' Still, before any more could happen, the kids were back, telling them some sort of story about the triplets that they'd learned from David. While they did, Killian and Emma continued to hold each other's hands as Emma leaned her head against his shoulder. She had to admit that the happily ever after she'd been looking for all this time was more than she could have ever dreamed of.

…

 _Killian_

"I've been thinking about getting you out of this dress since you put it on, love. Time to show you just how imaginative I can be." He felt his wife shiver against him, her desire ever apparent. His mouth came down against hers again as he pressed her against the car door where he'd practically jumped on her just moments ago and he felt her give over to it, rejoicing in the feelings just as much as he did. Where he was quickly losing control after hours in her presence, though, Emma held back, retaining some decency and the sense to have them stop.

"Killian, we're nearly there but if you wake up the kids we'll have to wait. You don't want that do you?" Killian quietly groaned, stopping the teasing he was inflicting with his hands as he and Emma made their way up the front steps together after seeing Will and Belle off and thanking them for babysitting. It was hardly Killian's fault that he was hopelessly in love and lust with his wife, was it?

It mattered not that they'd had years together, Killian still felt like it was that first day all that time ago when he'd first seen her. She stole his breath away with ever look, and every laugh, and every word. There was no understanding the pull between them other than to say that they were made for each other and that she made his life infinitely better. Stepping into the home they'd built together, knowing that here his family was safe and happy, a family that Emma had given him, he'd never known such contentment.

They made their way up the stairs, hand in hand as they so often were, and checked in on all the kids, finding them sound asleep and peacefully dreaming. Despite the fact that they were all sleeping, Emma and Killian completed the same ritual for each child, just as much for themselves as for the kids. With Hope, they had to take off half of the hoard of stuffed animals all along her bed, before kissing her on the forehead. Bennett meanwhile had fallen asleep with four picture books and three toy cars under his sheets, so Killian removed them before giving him his kiss as well. And finally Charlotte, who was still in her crib at this point, got a kiss from Mom and Dad on each of her little hands.

As they went through these routines, Killian silently acknowledged that each of their children was an incomparable gift, and watching them grow each and every day was one of the purest pleasures of Killian's life. To do that with Emma made that honor more significant and enjoyable. Watching her give each child their kiss goodnight, Killian couldn't deny that she was impossibly good, a wonderful mother, and the greatest person he had ever known.

"You have that look again." Emma said as she pulled him into their room finally, tugging at the lapel of his jacket with a bit more force than he'd expected. Feeling her touch as she pushed the offending garment off of him, Killian grinned, pleased beyond words at his wife's demanding nature.

"And what look is that, Swan?" She raised a brow as she unbuttoned his shirt with deft fingers.

"The one that says you love me to the ends of time and space and that because of that, I can expect some incredibly hot sex tonight." He growled, pulling her flush against his now exposed skin. She tried to remove his shirt in full, but she'd played with fire, and now he needed a taste of stripping away her layers. Turning her around in his hold, he located the zipper on the back of the sleek green dress she'd worn and watched as more and more of her creamy skin came into view. When he'd released enough that the dress dropped to the floor he swore out loud.

" _Fuck_ , Swan. What are you trying to do, kill me?!" Emma shook her head knowing full well the figure she cut in the white lace strapless bra and matching thong, but she smiled before sucking on his bottom lip and then kissing him, he let himself succumb to her intoxicating taste but too soon she pulled back again.

"I want you around a long, long time Mr. Jones. We're growing old together." Pushing off the sleeves of his shirt and unbuttoning his pants, she was determined to get them past the banter and to the sweet sensations of their love making, but Killian lingered in the verbal foreplay, loving the way she always matched him beat for beat.

"You fancy me then?" Her eye roll sealed the deal for him. Only a woman he loved this dearly could look so sexy when feigning annoyance.

"I've grown rather fond of you, yes. Tends to happen with one's true love and baby daddy." Killian chuckled, but the laughter he saw at Emma's lips devolved into a moan as his fingers traced the most sensitive spots on her hip, up to just under her breast. His mouth came crashing down on hers to cover the sounds before the kids woke up and shattered the moment, reveling in the feeling of her neediness. He sought only her pleasure, knowing his would follow in kind and soon enough he had her panting and begging for more.

"At dinner you made some promises, Swan. Do you remember?" Her eyes flashed with heat and Killian knew if he reached between her legs he'd find her wet and nearly ready for him. Gods he loved this woman.

"Yes." Killian grinned reaching in the bedside table for those trusty handcuffs that she'd gotten him on their wedding night. The excitement that crossed her face when he snapped them into place above her head on the headboard had him growing harder when it shouldn't have been possible. She was a vision, captivating and raw and real in this moment. She was the truth and the light, and tonight he was going to drown in it, just as he did every night beside her.

"Do you intend to keep it?" Emma nodded, closing her eyes as his hands and mouth trailed over her body. When his fingers unclasped her bra and his mouth set on one of her nipples, she practically purred, only spurring Killian on more. When she was writhing beneath him, under careful licks and sucks and nips, he heeded her breathy call for more. His hand came to spread her legs wide, exposing her to him and then sinking into her waiting heat and swirling his thumb against her clit. He paid special care to driving her crazy, taking advantage of all the spots he'd come to know drove her wild until she was climaxing beneath him, over and over again.

With his hands, his tongue, his cock, he drove her to the brink and demanded her release all night long, joining her when the pull of their lovemaking became too strong, but he didn't let up. Her responsiveness only fueled his own desire, filling him with a sense of power and adrenaline that couldn't be compared to anything else in the world. They'd both be exhausted tomorrow, but he didn't care, only thinking of how good this felt and how right they were together. Hours later, spent and satisfied, they lay together trying to catch their breath again.

"I think you might be the only guy on earth who makes his wife promise to come so many times for _his_ birthday." Killian chuckled, pulling her against him once they'd finally resigned themselves to a much needed sleep.

"I am also the only man with you for a wife. Trust me, watching you fall apart like that is one of the best gifts you could give me." Emma hummed happily at that, and as he closed his eyes, Killian knew that this was what people meant when they talked about absolute peace of mind.

"Have you enjoyed your birthday?" Killian nodded, tightening his hold around her and placing a kiss to her shoulder with love.

"Aye, love, It means another year I've been with you." Emma sighed into his embrace until he felt her tense up. "Emma?" He opened his eyes as she left his arms just for a moment, reaching into the bedside table where he'd put the handcuffs back earlier and pulling out a white envelope. He'd noticed it before, but hadn't thought much of it until she handed it to him.

"I forgot the last part of your gift." Instinctively he knew what this was, even before he tore through the seal, but there was the confirmation staring back at him, a sonogram similar to the one she'd given him on their wedding night and two times since.

"You're pregnant?" Emma nodded and laughed when he started kissing her all over, showering her with affection.

"Kind of hard not to be when my husband is all over me all the time." Killian growled at that. Of course he was all over her, she was his and he needed to keep her satisfied. That was his calling in life it seemed. That and making and caring for children with her.

"Emma, love, why are there two circles on the… _twins_?!" Emma smiled.

"Yeah. I think five is a good number, don't you?" He kissed her tenderly and pulled back, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Perfect love."

Just a matter of months later, those two little bundles of joy joined the fray of the Jones Family. Liam and Leia were both healthy and happy babies, thank goodness, but with their arrival, life in the Jones household bordered on insanity. So many people meant the house was never quiet, and the promise Killian had made to Emma years ago was upheld. She was never alone again, and neither were their children, for wherever they went and whatever they faced, they were a family, loyal, loving, and bound by belief that they belonged and that they mattered. In the end, Killian could not have been prouder of the legacy he and Emma had created, and it had all been possible through their life-changing, world-altering love.

 _ **Post-Note: There is no denying that I got a little teary when writing this. It's truly sinking in that the story is coming to a close and you all know it's been one of my absolute favorites since picking it up at the beginning of this year. This has been one of my greatest outlets for fluff, smut, and food cravings, and I will be sad to see it go. But I also love the fluffy way I'm trying to wrap this up and I hope you guys do too. Also, the idea of Emma and Killian having five kids in six years actually blows my mind so I had to write it. Handling that day in and day out truly would be a heroic feat after all. Hope that you guys enjoyed, and thanks again for reading!**_


	26. Epilogue

_**A/N: This epilogue comes 18 years later than the chapter before. It looks at Emma and Killian on their 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **anniversary and then ends with a portion told from their daughter Hope's point of view. I really hope that you guys like it, and the last portion specifically is something I have wanted to include for a really long time as the ending of this fic. Thank you so much for reading!**_

 _Killian_

It seemed that only yesterday Killian was saying _'I do'_ to the woman of his dreams. He remembered every little detail about that day and the memories were so engrained in his mind that Killian knew they would never fade away. Since that evening though, twenty five years had passed – five new additions had been brought into the family and every day had been a gift. He'd never know how he'd gotten as lucky as he was, but he thanked the Gods for it.

Their lives were often chaotic, with both Emma and Killian running around after the kids, handling their jobs and their lives in the midst of raising a family, but they never regretted it. Even at the worst moments, when potty training mixed with day care woes and night shifts at the precinct, they'd made it through. There was never a doubt in Killian's mind that he was exactly where he needed to be. As long as he was with his wife and his kids, he was happy.

"Do you think Mom will actually be surprised?" Charlotte asked as she helped Killian hang the sign congratulating him and Emma on twenty-five wonderful years together. She'd grown into a beautiful young woman, not very unlike Emma when Killian had met her, with long blonde hair that waved naturally and eyes that always seemed to be smiling.

"I think she'll be very happy with the party, love and that's about all we can hope for really." Charlotte seemed placated by the comment, but her older sister Hope was now huffing from her station hanging streamers with Graham and his son Scout across the way.

"We worked really hard to make this right, she better be surprised." Killian bit back a laugh at his daughter's intensity of purpose. It was a trait that would continue get her very far in life, Killian was certain, but it also meant she had a tendency towards stubbornness just like her mother.

"Oh she definitely knows," Liam and Leia announced at the same time. Hope narrowed her eyes until Leia filled in why they thought so. "This is Mom we're talking about. She's borderline prophetic. She always knows when something's coming."

Killian had to admit that was true, Emma did seem to have certain tendencies towards reading the future, especially when it came to the kids. She'd told Killian at every turn the dream job each of her children would have when they were all still very small, and time and time again those predictions had come true. Hope had taken after Emma and was baking after attending culinary school in New York. Bennett had a newly earned degree in engineering at MIT and now worked at a firm in Boston that led innovation for sport car designs. Charlotte was finishing her last year at art school, where she'd found her niche in painting after winning a national scholarship for a series of works she'd done of their family as a teenager. And the twins, ever so close even to this day, had just enrolled at U Maine. They were both undecided, but Emma was adamant that they'd settle on being a doctor and a lawyer. As to which twin would decide on which profession, she couldn't say, but Killian wouldn't dare bet against her after all the guesses she had made that came true.

"Well, if there's no use surprising her then why are we trying?" Hope asked but before Killian could supplement, his oldest son Bennett replied.

"Jeez, for someone with the name Hope, you can't seem to muster any ever. Let's just pretend she has no idea. She's going to love it either way and that's what matters." Stepping away from the now perfect sign, Killian made his way to work on the table and chair set up which was currently being run by David and all five of the now grown children in the Nolan clan.

"Good to know that time does nothing to ease sibling spats." Killian assumed David meant Hope and Bennett, who were still going back and forth about Hope's namesake, but David motioned to his own sons who were nearly yelling at each other over some football statistics. Killian grinned at the predictability. Rory and Emmett loved each other, but hell, did they ever know how to fight.

"But imagine if you'd only had one." David looked aghast at the thought.

"That child wouldn't be fit for human interaction. Too much love and attention to function." Killian barked out a laugh at the thought. It was true after all. Five kids had been just the right number for both Killian and Emma and Mary Margaret and David. None of their kids got lost in the shuffle, but they'd also all had room to grow and been blessed with close bonds with their siblings. Between their two families and then Ruby and Graham's three kids and Belle and Will's two, there was never a shortage of kids around to play with.

"I think we did all right, all things considered," Killian said as he looked out into the yard where all these young adults were working towards a party for him and his wife. They all cared for each other and were a big extended family of sorts. None of these kids would know life without love and support, and that was something to be cherished.

"Mary Margaret might disagree with you there." Killian quirked a brow to his friend. "I think she kind of hoped at least one of our kids would fall in love with each other and really bring the families together." Of course she had, that sounded exactly like Mary Margaret.

"Did she put that dream on a list?" David nodded. "Well then I hardly see why she's worried. It's likely to happen now just by the sheer force of her will." Before they could spend any more time analyzing Mary Margaret's life plan, a call came into his cell phone.

"Hello?" 

" _Killian, we've got a bit of a situation."_ Despite himself, Killian broke out into a grin. He had been on the receiving end of this call from Ruby many times before. It meant that his wife, lovely and wonderful as she was, was being stubborn again. Killian took comfort in the fact that the more things changed, the more they stayed the same.

"I'll be there shortly, love." Killian took leave of the others, heading on a brisk walk towards the bakery and anticipating seeing Emma. Though she'd been gone only a few hours, he awaited the calm contentment that always came when she was with him. Time had done nothing to dull his love for her after all, and he knew that nothing ever would.

…..

 _Emma_

"Emma, I know you're upset, but the bakery is closed. You should go home, you have your date with Killian for your anniversary." Emma huffed out a breath at Ruby's words as she mixed together the ingredients for brownies. That everyone was still pretending like there wasn't a surprise party waiting at her house was something she was currently using to her advantage. Until someone said the words, she would remain here, undoing the bitter taste of this past afternoon with some world famous brownies.

On what was supposed to be a wonderful day, Emma had run into some… let's say, turbulence. It was a situation that had been cropping up for months, but today of all days it irritated her more than it should. She'd received a phone call while making her daily check in on the bakery, now run by her talented and hard working daughter Hope, from a Mr. Gold, entrepreneur and apparent franchise expert. Since he'd made his own pilgrimage to their town a year ago, the man had been calling once a month to talk business expansion with her, and every time she shut him down. It was one thing for them to expand the business locally, but to bring _Saviory Sweets_ national, or perhaps even farther, would be a mistake. No matter how much money the man claimed they could make, Emma, Mary Margaret and Ruby remained adamant. This was a family business and it was going to stay that way.

At least it seemed she had finally gotten through to the man, and the good news was that Mary Margaret, Ruby and Emma had already taken precautions to protect their brand and their recipes, patenting everything from the name to the weekly specials. There was no chance of Mr. Gold's going forward without them, and now, thanks to a bit of name calling and the most definitive no she'd ever given anyone ever, Emma hoped they were done with the man.

"If you don't leave right now, I'm calling Killian." Ruby's threat was an empty one, and it had the opposite reaction of what she intended. Emma liked the idea of Killian finding her here, just as he always did. Whether Ruby called or not, he'd come and find her, and no doubt his presence would make everything better. Emma simply intended to enjoy a brownie before he then took her to the party. There would be nothing worse than spending her evening upset. So she needed a little bit of magic and a touch of chocolate to rid her of any lingering bad feelings, and _then_ she could celebrate with her friends and her family.

"That's it, I'm calling him, and then I'm leaving." Emma raised an eyebrow to Ruby.

"No one said you had to babysit me, Ruby. You can go whenever you like." Ruby sized Emma up, her eyes narrowing, and Emma knew her friend was trying to guess if Emma knew about the surprise. She remained impassive and in the end Ruby sighed.

"I love you, Emma, but sometimes you're just too stubborn." Emma laughed at that.

"Talk to Mary Margaret. Maybe if she puts it on her list, I'll be cured of that particular ailment." Ruby said that she just might do that before turning around and heading out the door, leaving Emma alone in the bakery.

It felt like old times back here, though the kitchen had been updated since the store's opening. Being here meant being surrounded by memories of her and her friends, of the start of her relationship with Killian, and of the life she'd had here. Her children had played in this kitchen, learning so much about what she did and why she loved it. They'd found themselves through reading, and coloring and imaginary play time as Emma prepared cupcakes and cookies for the store. She'd shown them all that a mother could have her work and be there fully, and Killian had shown them that a father could do the same. And then, for every occasion in their lives, whether it was birthdays or graduations, or a bruised teenage heart, she'd made them something here and watched their happy faces as they enjoyed the bounty of her work.

Five kids, all now grown up, making their own way in the world, and Emma could not be prouder. Each of them was a blessing and had a story worth telling. They were loved and happy, and they were all beautiful combinations of her and Killian while also being uniquely themselves. It was this happy thought, and the resounding belief that this beautiful life had only been possible because she'd been open to love with Killian, that prompted her to hum along to her favorite song, the one he'd sang for her that night so many years ago. He'd risked his pride and in front of everyone so that they could start a happily ever after. How could she not have fallen in love with the song he'd used to do it?

"I should have known you were blowing me off for brownies and a serenade." Killian's voice from the doorway made its way to Emma and cut through the haze of her trip down memory lane. His smile made her heart skip a beat, and she loved that even if she was causing him trouble, he would never admit it. Killian never waivered in his desire to make Emma happy.

"I'm not blowing you off, just postponing slightly. I need these tonight and I made enough to share." She had just finished filling the tin and putting them in the oven when she offered him the wooden spoon covered in batter. He licked it and groaned his approval, causing heat to flourish in her belly. He tracked the way her eyes widened and moved closer.

"Emma, love, you know I'm apt to give you everything you want, but tonight, just humor me and pretend I'm running the show." Emma laughed as his arms came around to hug her. The warmth of his chest on her back and the feel of his kiss on her cheek made her buzz with that same familiar joy that had been here all these years.

"Twenty minutes, that's all I'm asking. Twenty minutes and we'll have brownie magic. Then you can take me to the party." She turned around in his embrace, and there was no surprise at her knowledge of the gathering. Of course, he knew her too well to fall for the act everyone else did, but her statement prompted him to move away slightly, pulling from his jacket pocket an envelope. "What's this?" Emma asked.

"You didn't think I'd let the night pass without surprising you at least once, did you?" Emma opened the crisp white envelope to find two plane tickets, both headed to the exact place they'd gone for their honeymoon.

"Killian, it's perfect." Her voice was clogged with emotion, as she was truly touched by her husband's lovely thoughtfulness. His hand came to caress her cheek as the other rested on her hip.

"No love, I leave that descriptor just for you, and for our life together." Melting into his praise, Emma kissed him in what was supposed to be a light thank you. The ever-thriving chemistry between them though had a different idea.

"I know we're under a bit of a time crunch, love, but I have an idea about how we could spend the next…. Eighteen minutes and twenty three seconds." Emma knew exactly what he was after and pulled his hand that she'd grasped in hers back to the office.

In the end, their little interlude and the brownies were more than enough to erase the gloom that had been eating at Emma, and thanks to the thoughtfulness of her friends, and her husband and her children, she enjoyed a wonderful night, filled with love and laughter. All the while, Emma thought just how lucky she was to have such a miraculous life, and she wished in that moment, as she often had before, that her children would also find their happily ever afters just as she had.

…

 _Hope_

Twenty-five years. Hope could hardly believe it, her parents had been married twenty-five years (and a day technically), which meant that this bakery, this place that had come to be one of her favorites in the whole world was nearly thirty. Sure, the store had changed from when she was a little kid, and much of that had been thanks to her own personal drive and input. As the now acting manager and head baker of _Saviory Sweets_ , Hope was on the front lines of where the brand was going and evolving.

No longer a simple bakery, _Saviory Sweets_ was joined by two other business branches now, an affiliated full-scale restaurant, and a completely revamped event hall. The combined business took up much of the street and each segment had become staples of the community nearly overnight. Where Hope ran the bakery, her two best friends ran the other locales. Lizzie ran the function hall and her event planning business, while Scout ran the kitchen, using all of his Parisian training to bring Storybrooke Maine absolutely spectacular food. It was fitting that these three friends, children of Emma, Mary Margaret, and Ruby, the original owners of this shop, had all found their purpose in continuing their mothers' legacies.

Hope was just putting the finishing touches on her latest picture portfolio for the shop, adding the immaculate, and widely acclaimed cake she'd done for her parent's anniversary party last night as a prominent fixture. Its _'Favorite Things'_ theme had been a throw back to a beloved family memory, but the actualization was breath taking. It had been personal while still being stylish and it had taken everything Hope had to make it. She wasn't a perfectionist in many areas of her life, but baking always brought it out in her. She'd learned early on from her mother that love was a critical ingredient in the best bakes a person could make, and so Hope always poured her heart and soul into anything she made whether it was a wedding cake for high-profile clients, or brownies for the local bake sale. She did wonder though if she'd ever find that soul-searing kind of love that her parents had. At Twenty-four, she'd yet to date anyone who fit the bill, but there was somebody… no it was just a crush. She'd get over the silly infatuation soon enough.

"Hope, don't look now but I think your Captain just walked in." _He's here? So soon?_ But he'd just been in this morning, and Hope couldn't remember him ever coming into _Saviory Sweets_ more than once in a day. Still she clung to denial, not wanting Lizzie to see just how affected she was by Captain Flynn Rider.

"He's not _my_ anything." Hope ran her flour-covered hands down the front of her white apron and blew the few loose strands of her light brown hair out of her face. When she finally looked her friend in the eyes, she saw that her lie hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Whatever you say, girl." Lizzie moved through to the front of the store, presumably to return to the event hall after stealing an assortment of Danishes for incoming guests.

Left alone, Hope debated whether or not to go catch a glimpse of him. It was pathetic really, her attraction to Captain Rider, second in command in their small town's fire fighting force. Yet, try as she might, she couldn't shake the way he made her feel when his hazel eyes met hers, or when he ran a hand through that gorgeous brown hair of his.

When he'd first moved to town and transferred to the station the whole neighborhood had been talking about the handsome southern gentleman who was joining the squad. Her father and her 'Uncle' David had spoken highly of the man's record and character, while her younger sister Charlotte, who'd been at the police station when he'd come to call, couldn't stop talking of how handsome he was. She'd thrown around many a kind descriptor, all about his looks and charm, but Hope knew that Charlotte's affections already belonged to another. Rory Nolan had long been Charlotte's favorite, even if the man had no idea.

Still, Hope had thought little of the new fire captain until he'd shown up in her café looking like all of her fantasies come to life. Where her head had once been filled with recipes and plans to boost the bakery, she now warred more and more with her tendency to think of him. It was ridiculous, she believed, since a guy like that would surely never be interested. No matter what her friends said, Captain Rider was never anything but polite and kind. Any tension she felt between them, Hope believed was hers and hers alone. But now, nearly a year later, she felt just as caught up in him as she had been that first meeting, but was nowhere near making him see how she felt.

 _Screw it, I've had a long day,_ she thought as she walked into the store front where her younger sister Leia was manning the counter as she did most weekends. When the young woman saw Hope, she motioned for her to cover the front for a while and Hope silently agreed.

On the other side of the counter stood Captain Rider. Hope couldn't help the perusal she allowed herself as his eyes were averted into the case. Though she always tried to tamper down the effect he had on her, it was really _really_ hard, especially when he looked like this. Wearing a tight fitting Fire House shirt and dark jeans, he was… well he was more sinful than anything she'd ever tasted that was for sure.

"Good afternoon, Hope." He said as he looked up, smiling at her, prompting that perfect dimple to make an appearance. Luckily, Hope managed not to faint, instead collecting herself to regard him with a bit more professionalism.

"Good afternoon, Captain." Crossing his arms across his chest, the man drew Hope's attention to his biceps and had her tightening her jaw to keep from openly drooling on him.

"I thought we talked about this, Hope." She nodded.

"Right. So what can I help you with, _Flynn_?" She noticed the way his eyes heated a bit at how she said his name. She was spell bound in those varying shades. Hazel people called it, but to Hope it was a gorgeous mosaic of color that made her feel like he could see right through her.

"Talk to me about true love." Hope sputtered a bit at the words.

"I'm sorry?" He grinned again, his hands coming to rest on the counter, just on the other side of the glass from her before nodding to the specials stand behind her.

" _True Love Tirimisu._ What makes it better than your average, everyday love?" Hope felt her heart return to an almost normal pace after the erratic flutter that his words had caused.

"Cinnamon. It's a family recipe and it's also a shout out to how-"

"How you take your hot chocolate. I've noticed." _He had?!_

"You have?" Flynn nodded, though he looked a little embarrassed as he moved to run a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, that's kind of what you do when you want to ask a beautiful woman to get coffee with you. You see what her preferences are in the hopes that she won't say no." Okay, now she was definitely gaping. He was asking her out! He was asking her out, right?!

"She won't say no!" Lizzie and Leia said at the same time. When they'd popped back up again, Hope had no idea, but she looked at Flynn, who had yet to take his eyes off her and still couldn't speak.

"So… coffee then?" He asked, the uncertainty in his voice not detracting at all from the spark that coursed through her at hearing it.

"Coffee would be great." His responding grin took her breath away. There was no denying that he was as excited as she was and in a flurry of excitement, he headed out. Hope stood there, watching him go as Lizzie and Leia surrounded her. Even Scout made his way over from the restaurant to talk about it.

"This is fantastic! We've been waiting for this forever! I told you my list would work." Lizzie's playful shove at Scout caused him to grimace.

"You and your family and those damn lists. Writing it down didn't do anything. Rider was always going to ask Hope out. Anyone could see that." Lizzie ignored him, going on about how the list had power, just like her mom always said. Eventually Hope felt a hand clasp hers and saw it was Leia.

"Did that just happen?" Hope asked, still in a daze. Leia smiled.

"Yeah it did." Hope turned back to the storefront, though Flynn was long gone at this point.

"That was…" _Amazing? Fantastic? The best way a day had ever, ever been made in the history of the human race?_

"The start of a really good story," her sister filled in. The mention of stories brought Hope's eyes towards the picture that hung up just inside the counter line against the wall. It was a gift from her Aunt Ruby to her parents years back, the image of them kissing after her Dad had made his grand gesture to ask her out. They'd had a similar tale of how fear and trepidation blossomed into bravery, and how they owed all they had now to that turning point. Hope knew instinctively that her time for such a point had come, this was her moment.

"Yeah, I think that is exactly what it was."

 _ **Post-Note: So there we have it, the end of one of my favorite fics I've written to this point. In fact, I'd be hard pressed to think of one I've loved more (though arguments could be made for a couple of others). I really wanted to include the glimpse into Emma and Killian's children's lives too. Honestly, I will miss this fic so much that I'd love to just keep the story going and include this new little love interest for Hope, but enough is probably enough, right? Still crazy to me that this originally 15 thousand word fic has evolved into nearly 80 thousand words, and that through it all I have had some exceptionally kind readers, who have bestowed not only support but really thoughtful words. To all of you who fed the muses, you are wonderful and I love you. I never read a kind review and don't smile at it! All I can say is that I hope you guys liked the ending, and that it did your hopes for the story justice. I hope you guys all stay with me as I continue writing my existing and upcoming stories, and thank you again for reading!**_


	27. Epilogue part 2

_**A/N: Hello all! Bet you weren't expecting this update ever were you? I found myself missing this AU today (after rereading it for the first time again yesterday) and I noticed I missed a number of messages and reviews asking for one more update. Many of these lovely people asked for two things – protective Dad Killian, and a hint at if Hope and the other kids got a happily ever after. So here we are, with exactly that in a small final addition to 'Steady.'**_

 **6 Months Later**

Killian

 _No way! Absolutely not! Nope! Not happening! No chance!_ These were the thoughts banging around in Killian's mind as he looked at the man who'd been dating his daughter these past six months pleading for his blessing to marry her.

Not that there was anything wrong with Captain Flynn Rider. From everything Killian could see, he was a good sort of fellow, dedicated to his job at the firehouse and very attached to Hope. But she was still Killian's little girl, and besides, twenty-five was too young to be getting married.

"Of course you have our blessing, Flynn." Emma's words from beside Killian completely threw him off.

"Wait, _what_? He does?!" Emma looked at Killian and rolled her eyes before taking his hand in hers. Killian felt somewhat mollified by his wife's touch, but still this was his Hope they were talking about, and this man was asking to marry her!

"Killian, they love each other, and they're good for each other. What more could we want for Hope?"

Killian wracked his brain trying to find a quality that Captain Rider hadn't already proven himself to have. Hope needed loyalty and kindness, chivalry but understanding that she was strong all by herself, and more than anything she needed love. His daughter took after Emma in so many ways, with passion and stubbornness and a big heart that wanted everyone to have a chance at a good life. She'd been that way her whole life, ever since she was a little girl.

Killian pictured Hope as a child again and how determined she was to be independent while being the very best big sister and person that she could be. The problem was that even though years and years had passed, Hope was still that bright-eyed, determined, little girl to Killian and she always would be. The thought that another man would come into her life and that he would marry her no less… well it was too much to process.

"You're just so _young_. She has a whole life ahead of her." Now Emma laughed aloud, and Flynn's worried gaze moved from Killian to Emma as Killian's did the same.

"Killian how old were we when we got married?" Emma asked and Killian huffed.

"That was different." Emma shook her head.

"Actually it wasn't. Hope is a grown woman who can make her own choices and she's chosen Flynn, Killian. Ring or not, they've already given their hearts to each other. There's no breaking that apart just because you want her to stay a child forever." Killian felt himself caving just a bit, his resistance cracking slightly and then Flynn spoke again.

"Captain Jones, I love Hope. I loved her from the first moment I saw her and I love her more every day. Maybe we could wait, but I don't see why we should when I know it's right. She's it for me, but at the end of the day whatever we become is up to Hope as much as me. I only want to make her happy, and her family is her greatest source of joy. So this blessing is for her because she needs you. All of you."

Oh bloody hell his lovely wife was right, the two kids were in love, and Killian couldn't argue with Flynn's logic any longer. He allowed himself to see in the young man's eyes the person he himself had been with Emma years ago. The look was unmistakable now that he wasn't trying to deny the possibility of his daughter ever marrying. After giving Emma's hand a quick kiss in silent affirmation, Killian rose up from his chair and moved to Flynn to shake his hand.

"If you so much as _think_ of hurting my daughter, there's not a place on earth where I wouldn't find you, are we clear?" Killian watched as Captain Rider gulped but nodded.

"Killian, you're scaring him, and if he dies of fright you'll have Hope to deal with." Killian grinned and looked back at Emma whose soft smile made his heart thump in his chest.

"He'll be alright, love. He's lasted this long, hasn't he?" Emma laughed heartily no doubt at the hard time Killian had been giving Flynn. Then she came to hug her future son-in-law.

"Don't worry about my husband. You just turned a corner and in a couple weeks you'll shift from stressing about approval to resenting the incessant family bonding." Flynn nodded and finally cracked a smile of his own as Killian pulled Emma back into his arms and nearly growled at her words. She was teasing him, and it was working to melt away the last of his lingering tension. Without hesitation, and without giving a damn for their audience, Killian pressed a kiss to her lips to turn the tides on her as the door swung open.

"So did they say yes? Oh God, Mom and Dad _really_?! He came to ask to marry Hope and you're standing there making out!" Leia's censure had Emma and Killian pulling back and Killian beaming at his youngest daughter who had up to now not brought any boys home for him to meet, thank the lord. She was rather busy as a premed student after all.

"Yes _really_ , young lady. Much as it pains you to believe it I love your mother, and I will kiss her anytime I want." Leia groaned aloud as her brother Liam stepped up beside her and waved at Flynn with his _Intro to American Law_ textbook.

"I see your face is still intact. That's an excellent sign." Killian heard Emma's muttering about how Liam was just like his father and Killian's chest filled with pride. He was more than happy to have that honor. "You coming to Jolan Fest?" Liam asked Flynn who looked confused at the question.

"Yes, he is." Killian's definitive tone silenced Flynn before he could respond, but the man looked happy nonetheless to be invited. No need to tell him that 'Jolan Fest' was an overnight camping trip that their family friends went on at the start of each spring. It was in the backyard, of course, no hiking into the woods for this group, but Killian did have one final form of hazing for Rider. He was sticking Dave and all his bird enthusiasm on him. It was a right of passage after all.

"When are you going to ask her?" Flynn shifted awkwardly at Leia's question, running a hand through his hair.

"Tonight." Emma and Leia immediately started bubbling with excitement asking about particulars but Killian didn't care to hear much more. There were some things a father just didn't need to fixate on, and the romancing of his daughter was one of them.

"Did you tell him that if he hurts her he has us to deal with?" Liam asked when they were in the kitchen once more and Killian nodded. "Good. But honestly, I think Hope could take care of it herself. She gets mean when she's mad."

"Word to the wise son, don't repeat that little tidbit to your sister." Liam laughed and Killian found himself wondering if all his kids would find this same sort of happiness as Hope. Would Liam and Leia, and Charlotte and Bennett all find someone suitable? Or would the standard he and Emma had put forth make finding love difficult? Killian hoped it would make them wiser. He hated to think any of them would rush when in the end it was best to wait for the right person.

"You know you're doing that thing where you talk out loud even though you think you're thinking right?" Liam asked.

"Bloody hell." Liam shook his head, his mouth curling up into a smile that really made him look just like a younger Killian.

"Don't get any idea about me, but Bennett's got a girl in Boston and Charlotte and Rory are gonna happen. I give them one more week at most." Killian gawked at his son.

"How do you know all of this?" Liam shrugged.

"Amazing what you learn as the kid brother. I keep my mouth shut, pull out my phone, and people forget I'm listening." Killian ruffled his son's hair watching the lad groan but not pull back.

"That's my boy. Now, tell me everything."

…..

Emma

Storybrooke was filled to the brim with memories. A half a lifetime here had brought Emma more and more good moments, but the brightest all began when she'd met Killian. Now it was impossible to pass any part of this place without thinking of him and a dozen times they'd had together.

Most every memory was happy, and all of them were valuable, for they'd gotten her here, to this point in her life where she was grateful and proud of everything she'd done. She made a name for herself and her bakery. She said yes to love and yes to friendships that she'd carry forever. She had five amazing children who she got to watch grow and change and learn every day, all while they afforded her an education in themselves. They taught her, as their father always did, what it meant to love and be loved and to follow your heart wherever it led.

But as Emma walked down Main Street and passed Granny's Diner, a particular memory floated back into her mind. Years ago, when she and Killian were just starting out, she'd felt the pressures of gossip and the gaggle of old women in town who made it their business to go over each and every detail of their neighbor's lives. While Emma was nowhere near elderly, she was finding more and more that she needed to gossip too, at least when it came to her kids and the children of her best friends. Call it a mother's curse, but Emma was too invested to stay silent.

Emma had just spent the afternoon with Ruby, Belle, and Mary Margaret, reveling in all the wonderful things coming to pass in their children's lives. She'd shared the news about Hope and Flynn, only to find that more good news had come in the form of a breakthrough for Charlotte and Rory. Even Ruby and Belle's children were starting on the path of love if her intel from Mary Margaret's daughter Lizzie could be trusted. The others were finding their peace in different ways, following their passions and discovering themselves as they should. Everything, it seemed, was moving on a fast track to lasting happiness.

And yet, after a day of surprises, Emma expected to come home and find her house as it always was, comforting, peaceful, and wonderful even in its chaos. They'd raised five kids here, three of whom still lived here at least part time, and so she'd grown used to noise and activity. What she didn't expect was the beautiful moment awaiting her courtesy of Killian. The house was filled with candles and the soft sounds of music, and on the dining room table was a beautiful dinner for two, all set and waiting for her.

"Killian, what is all this?" Emma asked as she caught her husband smiling at her from the doorway. Killian came around to hold Emma, pressing a soft kiss against her lips.

"Just a reminder that I love you with everything in me, Swan. We have the house to ourselves tonight and I'd like to give you an evening worthy of you." Emma ran her hand across his cheek and let out a happy sigh.

"You are problematically charming, a little too protective, completely crazy in the amount of love you have in that big heart of yours, and absolutely perfect for me." Killian grinned at her words.

"Saved the best for last there, love." Emma smiled and pulled him down to kiss her again. All these years later and their love was just as strong and just as true. She craved him even now, and she knew how lucky that was, to have found someone so right for her that the feelings never wavered. They walked this world together, and enjoyed _all_ of life's pleasures that way too.

"How much effort did you put into this?" Killian's brow rose in confusion, and Emma knew that in a matter of moments that little worry line would soften and heat would flare in those beautiful blue eyes of his.

"A modest amount. Why do you ask?" Emma bit her lip.

"I was just wondering if maybe we didn't have to save the best for last... Maybe we could have some _dessert_ before dinner if you know what I mean." No sooner were the words out of her mouth than Killian was dragging Emma upstairs with him, with her trying to blow out the candles along the way, the dinner abandoned until a later moment.

They spent the rest of the night together in such a happy manor, still as hopelessly in love all these years later as they were at the start, and Emma was glad for it. For truly nothing could keep her life as steady and sure and spectacular as Killian. Luckily for Emma she had him always, every day for the rest of their lives.

 _ **Post-Note: I knew going into today that I had very little time to get a fic written and the surest bet of finding inspiration was looking to the past. My current AUs are all dear to my heart, but this one had pretty much every trope I could ever want. Sweet serenading from Killian? Check. Baking and coffee shop feels? Check. Emma having great friendships and them all having kids who then all found love? Check. And most importantly – adorable smuff from CS? Check. But this, I think is finally the end. Before I left things slightly open ended, and I shockingly didn't end on Emma, but this feels like a good final chapter, even if it took a few months to make. I hope you all enjoyed, and thank you so much for reading!**_


End file.
